Problemas con la popularidad
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¡Los Akatsuki se ven amenazados por un mal llamado: La mujer, pesadilla de todo hombre Akatsukiano!, según Sasori. ¿Serán él y Deidara capaces de salvar a sus amigos del mal que los acecha? No yaoi. O...depende de las peticiones XD
1. Chapter 1

Mary quiere subir un nuevo fic D: Esta vez de Akatsuki, esta vez de más de un capítulo, y quiero que sea de humor o Pero eso solo se podrá si recibe uno que otro review n.n

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto blah, blah, blah, no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Aún el asesino de mis sempais akatsukianos ToT

* * *

><p><strong>PROBLEMAS CON LA POPULARIDAD.<strong>

**AKATSUKI.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

No se escucha absolutamente nada en toda la mansión donde viven los Akatsuki, los criminales más populares del mundo ninja en el programa de _Naruto Shippuden. _Los pasillos y habitaciones solitarias no dan muestra de que alguna vez haya habido gente que las habitara. El silencio es abrasador. Entonces, se escucha un sonido, una voz…

-"Bitácora de Deidara: Me encuentro en el baño, solitariamente solitario, hum. Creo que ya se han llevado al mal hablado de Hidan, y me aterra pensar si quiera que han podido hacerle, hum. Llevó aquí varios días, y no se me ha ocurrido nada para salir de esto vivo, hum…"- susurra el rubio hecho un ovillo en la esquina del baño. Muestra claras marcas de no haber dormido en varios días, el contorno de sus ojos esta negro, y su siempre perfecta cabellera peinada en su media coleta, ahora esta deshecha y deja ver su enmarañado cabello.

Mira de un lado a otro, por un momento piensa que está grabando alguna escena del programa en el que actúa, pero sabe perfectamente que no es verdad.

-"El señor Boom y yo estamos solos. No he sabido de Sasori Danna, ni siquiera del fastidioso de Tobi…"- Se ve que tiene en una de sus manos una grabadora, que sostiene cerca de sus labios. En la otra mano tiene un oso de peluche rubio y de ojos azules, con un peinado que se asemeja mucho al suyo. Lo sostiene frente a sus ojos y lo mira –Señor Boom. No podemos darnos el lujo de dormir. Ya has visto lo que le pasa a los que se rinden…-

El peluche no le responde como a Deidara le habría gustado que lo hiciera, luego de pasar un par de días sin hablar con otro ser humano.

-¡No me responda así señor Boom, hum!- grito Deidara zarandeando al peluche.

De pronto se ve interrumpido por la perilla del baño que comienza a girar violentamente. Deidara lanza un grito de niña y se arrima lo más que puede a la pared con azulejos blancos, abrazando al señor Boom y mirando la puerta como si de ella fuera a aparecer el Coco. Se felicito mentalmente por haber tomado la precaución de ponerle seguro.

-¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡Abre, por favor! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Deidara!- grita alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta -¡Abre, soy yo!-

Deidara mira al osito de peluche ya sin gritar, y se pone de pie rápidamente, corre hasta la puerta del baño y la abre. De ella entra Sasori y antes si quiera de poder cerrar la puerta, aparecen cinco pares de manos que empujan la puerta con fuerza.

Sasori y Deidara se recargan contra ésta, forcejeando con los monstruos de allá fuera que desean entrar para hacerles cosas horribles e inimaginables.

-¡OH, Por Jashin!- Grita Sasori al percatarse de que una mano le ha tomado de la muñeca y lo pretende sacar nuevamente a ese infierno -¡Ayúdame, Deidara!-

El rubio, sin dejar descuidada la puerta, comienza a golpear la mano que sostiene a su Danna con su oso de peluche. La mano que sostiene a Sasori lo suelta para tomar el cabello del pequeño oso de peluche.

-¡Señor Boom, no!- Grita Deidara mientras forcejea con la mano que aprisiona su peluche y pretende llevárselo -¡Suéltalo!-

La mano logra quitarle el peluche a Deidara, y antes de que él pueda hacer algo, Sasori empuja la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, cerrándola de golpe, inmediatamente le pone seguro a la puerta.

-¡No, Sasori! ¡Tienen al señor Boom!- grita el rubio mientras pone su mano en la perilla y trata de abrirla, es detenido por Sasori, que lo empuja al extremo del baño y le hace una llave mientras el rubio forcejea con ojos llorosos por su oso.

-¡Basta, Deidara! ¡Es demasiado tarde! Ya no podemos hacer nada- Le dice con tono triste sin dejar de aplicar la llave.

-¡No! ¡Quizá… quizá todavía pueda hacer algo por él…!- Deidara mira con ojos llorosos al pelirrojo, suplicándole por que le deje salir.

-Es inútil. Si sales y te atrapan será tu fin. ¿No me ves acaso?- el pelirrojo parecía enfurecerse cada vez más con la imposibilidad de salvar al Sr. Boom. Deidara mira al Akasuna y observa sus raídas ropas, rasguños, y… ¿qué era eso? ¿A caso lápiz labial en el cuello? Por fin, dejo de retorcerse bajo el agarre de su maestro.

-Pobre señor Boom, hum. Él no tenía la culpa de nada- sollozo Deidara mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Sí. Pobre.- Dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio y suspiraba con fuerza –Casi muero allá-

-¿Y Tobi? ¿Itachi, Pein o Hidan?- pregunto Deidara con voz temblorosa.

-No le quitan el ojo a Itachi ni a Hidan. No creo que salgan de ahí- Contesto Sasori mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo… cómo ha logrado escapar usted, hum?- pregunto el rubio.

Sasori se limitó a estremecerse.

-¿No vamos a ayudarlos?- Pregunto Deidara con el ceño fruncido -¿Sasori?-

-Tenemos que pensar en salir nosotros primero- Contesto el pelirrojo muy serio.

-¡No podemos dejarlos allá afuera, hum!-

-Créeme que quieres hacerlo. Has tenido suerte de que no te agarraran antes- hecho una mirada temerosa a la puerta.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame y Konan, hum?- pregunto Deidara recordando a los demás.

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-A los cuatro los han hecho a un lado. Tienen suerte, pero ahora están de esclavos. Esa mujer esta loca, es la pesadilla de todo hombre-

-¡Tengo miedo, Sasori!- Grita Deidara abrazándose las piernas con fuerza mientras temblaba frenéticamente.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo tengo- Dijo Sasori –Pero saldremos de esta, Deidara. No podrán con nosotros, somos poderosos criminales del mundo ninja-

-No me diga que volverá a creerse que le sale chacra de los pies y se aventara de la ventana tratando de bajar más rápido que Tobi por las escaleras como la última vez, hum- Dijo Deidara mirando a su Danna espantado.

-Ese ha sido Itachi- Dijo Sasori poniéndose rojo.

-No es cierto, ha sido usted, hum- contesto Deidara recordando el incidente.

-Bueno, no importa- le interrumpió el pelirrojo –No nos dejaremos vencer-

-Pero… pero ellas son demasiadas, hum- dijo tímido el rubio encogiéndose en su lugar

-Sí. Y dan miedo, y me asustan, nos pueden violar usar para el yaoi video grabable de Naruto, o partir en cachitos y vender nuestros órganos en eBay, o…-

-¿No se supone que usted me tiene que dar ánimos para no caer en la locura, hum?- pregunto Deidara.

-Pero… las fans me dan miedo de verdad- dice sollozando.

-Te… Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos y recuperar la casa, hum-

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su compañero.

Deidara se queda pensativo unos segundos, y cuando abre los ojos se le ve una decisión tremendamente decidida. Sasori lo mira con atención.

-No lo sé, hum- responde Deidara desalentándose más por la falta de creatividad.

-Baka…- susurra el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí esta el prólogo. No se me ha ocurrido mucho que poner de humor, pero si algunos reviews resultan...<p>

¿A Dei se le ocurrirá algo para salvar a sus amigos? ¿Quién es la mujer: "pesadilla de todos los hombres"? ¿Realmente tienen más suetre Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu y Kisame que los otros? ¿Sasori aceptará que fue él y no Itachi el que se aventó de la ventana para competir contra Tobi? D:

Sí dejan review las preguntas podrán resolverse. Mary is a goog girl, sempai :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Mary reportándose con el segundo capítulo de PROBLEMAS CON AL POPULARIDAD. Me alegra que el prólogo haya recibido aunque sea 4 reviews que pedían conti y aquí esta. Espero que les guste, y sí, ya que todos lo pidieron, supongo que el fic tendrá SasoDei. :D Sin más que decir aquí se los dejo.

**Los personajes de Naruto y/o Akatsuki no me pertenecen. Solo los tome prestados. ... ¡SEMPAIS AKATSUKIANOS, NOOOO!**

¿No que ya no tenái nada más que decir? ¬¬; Ahora sí, aquí el primer capi.!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1. <strong>

**Armaduras.**

-Baka…- susurro el pelirrojo mirando a Deidara con una gota en la cabeza.

Hubo cinco segundos de silencio antes de que retumbara la música por toda la casa. Deidara lanzó nuevamente un gritillo espantado, Sasori simplemente se quedo mirando la puerta. La música consistía en tambores con un gracioso ritmo movidito.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Deidara abrazándose las piernas con más fuerza y temblando mucho más.

-Uno de ellos debe estar a punto de andar por la pasarela- susurro Sasori. Se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hacia la única ventana del baño. Deidara le siguió con la mirada.

-¿Pasarela?- Pregunto atónito –Sasori Danna, yo no trataría de bajar por ahí-

Sasori abrió la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Deidara tenía razón, bajo el edificio (a cinco pisos de altura), el jardín estaba cubierto de espinas.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- preguntó Sasori, pensando en lo ilógico que era tener un patio con espinas que se elevaban como en la torre de la Bella Durmiente.

-¡Yo se lo dije, hum!- grito Deidara sollozando -¡Yo le dije a Kakuzu que era ridículo tener un jardín así, pero dijo que era barato, hum!-

-Estúpido Kakuzu- Susurro Sasori, cerrando nuevamente la ventana –Al menos esas mujeres no están tan locas como para subir por ahí-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-

-Tendremos que salir por la puerta. Iremos en busca de la policía y…-

Hubo un grito aterrador que provenía de tres pisos más abajo. Parecía más bien un grito de mujer, pero bastó para helarles la sangre a los dos artistas. Era peor que una película de terror.

-¿Ese… ese ha sido Itachi, hum?- tartamudeo el rubio

-Dudo que haya sido Konan- contesto su maestro –Tendremos que salir de aquí por la puerta. Quizá alcancemos la de la cocina antes de que…-

Nuevamente hubo un desgarrador grito, esta vez mucho más agudo.

-¡Itachi!- grito Deidara -¡No, no podemos dejarlo ahí!-

Sasori frunció el ceño con un poco de molestia. Itachi no era el único que estaba ahí.

-¡Basta, saldré a salvarlo!-

-_¿Y por qué no me ha ido a salvar a mí?- _Se pregunto a sí mismo Sasori. Después de todo, Itachi no trataba tan bien a Deidara como él. Sasori lo dejaba montar de caballito en las marionetas del elenco, era con él con quien comía helado y salían a pasear. Él era su Danna. Pero detestaba saber que Deidara tenía razón –Si logramos pedir ayuda, se salvaran-

-¿Ayuda? ¡Para cuando la consigamos estarán muertos, hum!-

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- grito molesto el pelirrojo.

Deidara miró a Sasori con decisión, esta vez absoluta. Sasori se estremeció con aquella mirada celeste que parecía degradarlo a cobarde. Pero cualquiera es un cobarde cuando se trata de _mujeres _así. Más parecían bestias. Evitó la mirada del rubio.

-Vamos a ayudarlos. Y lo haré contigo o sin ti Sasori, hum- declaro con voz firme el rubio mientras se levantaba.

-_Entonireconfontivo- _Susurro el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?-

-Que entonces iré contigo-

-¡Así se habla, Sasori!... - miró el estrecho espacio del baño- Primero… hay que salvaguardarnos de ellas-

*5 minutos después*

-Dudo que esto sirva de mucho, Deidara- susurro el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-Es lo mejor que hemos encontrado, hum- Contestó Deidara un poco orgulloso, un poco avergonzado.

-Pero es que de verdad…- espero un segundo, y luego se señala –Dudo que esto vaya a ayudarnos-

Ambos artistas llevan colgando de la ropa varios papeles de baño, parecían unas momias que hubiesen sido medio desenvueltas. Deidara tenía en una mano el desodorante para baño y Sasori el destapa caños, además, ambos se habían cargado con tres jabones cada uno que habían encontrado por ahí tumbados, Deidara tenía uno de los palos para cerrar con seguro la ventana, Sasori tenía en la otra mano la plancha de cabello que usaba Itachi para peinarse todos los días.

-¡Si las sabemos usar, por supuesto que servirán Sasori, hum!- dijo sonriente el rubio.

-¿Para qué exactamente?- pregunto el pelirrojo quitándose con el dorso de la mano un poco del papel que le caía sobre un ojo -¿Les golpeare con el destapa caños que huele a… necesidades biológicas, y luego tú las rociarás con aroma a jazmín?-

-¡Si es necesario!-

-Esto es ridículo…-

-A la carga, Sasori. No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día-

Sasori lanza un largo suspiro, y luego se pone en posición, algo parecido a como lucharía si realmente fuera un ninja. Deidara, con más decisión se acercó a la puerta del baño y pegó su oreja.

-Todo parece estar tranquilo, hum- susurro.

-Siempre es así-

Con la mano temblorosa Deidara cogió la perilla y le quito el seguro, poco a poco la fue emparejando. Ambos sentían el corazón desbocado sobre su pecho hasta hacer que les doliera. Lo que encontraran haya sería todo un misterio.

-¡Hazlo ya!- Grito Sasori impaciente.

Deidara abrió la puerta con cierta violencia, sintiendo como el hedor de una fogata no permitida dentro de la casa le pegaba en el rostro. Deidara frunció la cara con desagrado mientras Sasori salía sigilosamente del cuarto de baño.

El pasillo estaba solitario, no había ninguna chica ahí. De la enorme pared colgaban cuadros de los sonrientes Akatsuki.

-No hay nadie- dijo sorprendido Deidara mirando de un lado a otro. Sonrió feliz, eufórico y comenzó a bailar de puntillas, tarareando una canción; de pronto la tarareada de Deidara (parece trabalenguas XD) se convirtió en música de verdad. Sasori lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó y la música se interrumpió, Deidara se quedo estático en su lugar, en el aire mientras hacía un salto triple hacia atrás.

-No he salido del baño en tres días, hum- se limitó a contestar Deidara.

-Todavía no salimos de la casa. No vuelvas a poner esa música, o nos podrían oír-

-Lo siento- Saca de su ropa un iPod y apaga la música, después cae al suelo muy serio –No vayas a hacer ruido Sasori, podrían descubrirnos-

Deidara comienza a caminar con sigilo. –Deidara cuidado con la…- dijo Sasori, pero era demasiado tarde, Deidara ya había chocado con una armadura y caído al suelo con un estrepito -El burro hablando de orejas-

-¡Auch!- susurro Deidara con un casco en la cabeza.

-Deidara, podríamos usar eso para…-

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!- El grito alerto a Sasori y Deidara que giraron la cabeza en cámara lenta, observando cómo cientos de mujeres, no, solo eran siete, pero el pánico siempre hace que los objetos sean más de lo que son. Todas parecían unas locas desquiciadas, y es que en realidad, lo eran -¡AGARRENLOS!-

-¡Entra al baño!- gritaron al unísono ambos artistas. Se miraron un segundo y corrieron al baño, al querer entrar los dos al mismo tiempo no cabían y se quedaron empujándose y maldiciendo.

-¡QUITA, QUITA, QUITA!- gritaron ambos. Momentos después, unas manos le aprisionaron todo el cuerpo, sí señoras y señores, incluso sus partes íntimamente privadas se vieron manoseadas (quisiera estar ahí ¬¬) antes de que los forzaran a separarse de la puerta del baño -¡SUELTA, SUELTA, SUELTA!- gritaban ahora

-¡Ah, me violan!- grito Deidara dando saltos y pegando al aire con el desodorante de baño.

-¡Usa… ah, cuidado!- grito Sasori dirigiéndose a Deidara, y respectivamente a una de las mujeres -¡Deidara!-

Deidara apuntó con el desodorante a una de sus violadoras y le roció la cara con la sustancia.

-Ah, mis ojos. Me que quedado ciega- grito la chica mientras soltaba golpes contra sus compañeras intentando asirse a algo para no caer. Deidara empujo a otra chica que le sujetaba el brazo y logro soltarse. Corrió en dirección opuesta a las mujeres, dejando ahí a Sasori confundido y exaltado por el repentino abandono.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!- grito mientras las chicas lo levantaban en sus brazos y comenzaban a arrastrarlo. Deidara frenó su corrida, haciendo que sonara como el frenó de un coche último modelo para regresar su mirada a Sasori quién había clavado las uñas en el piso de madera dejando unas líneas mal hechas mientras se lo llevaban.

-Oh Sasori- gritaba una mujer mientras le agarraba de los cabellos, recibiendo como respuesta un adolorido grito de dolor XD de Sasori –Tu cabello huele tan bien…- dijo mientras inhalaba la fragancia de las hebras rojizas de él.

-¡DEIDARA!- grito Sasori mientras forcejaba en el piso con una chica que estaba tirando fuerte de su camisa y la desgarraba todavía más.

Deidara corrió en dirección a las cuatro chicas que se llevaban a Sasori y empujó a una. La chica le tomo de los cabellos y le dio un fuerte tirón.

-¡Itee!- grito Deidara dando traspiés.

-¡Usa tu estúpido desodorante!- grito Sasori mientras trataba sin mucho éxito de tomar entre sus manos el destapa caños (a un metro de él) y golpear con ella a una de sus agresoras.

-¡Por Kami samma!- grito la chica que había tirado del cabello de Deidara mientras el rubio le caía encima en una posición comprometedora -¡Deidara, eres todo un Don Juan!-

Deidara miró su posición actual, y rojo trato de ponerse de pie, la chica le tomo de los brazos y le encajó unas horribles uñas de casi tres centímetros.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¿Por qué las mujeres les gusta dejarse esas uñas tan…?-

Hubo un adolorido grito, seguido de otro. Sasori había logrado golpear a alguien y ahora se estaba poniendo de pie con ciertos trabajos debido al papel de baño que caía sobre sus pies enredándolos. El pelirrojo corrió hacia la chica que sujetaba a Deidara y la golpeo con el destapa caños en el rostro. La chica soltó a Deidara y esté salió disparado hacia Sasori cuando éste lo levantó violentamente.

-¡Corre!- Grito Sasori mientras echaba a andar por el largo pasillo sujetando la mano de Deidara con fuerza y con el "arma" aún en mano.

-¿A dónde vamos…?- Preguntó Deidara mientras corrían. Unas mujeres aparecieron del otro lado del pasillo -¡Sasori…!- grito el rubio al ver que el pelirrojo no cambiaba dirección y parecía dispuesto a cruzar entre la marea de Fans.

-¡IIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Sasori levantando el destapa caños con una mirada _friki, _entiéndase, como cuando actuaba de marioneta.

Las chicas del otro lado corrieron halagando aquella expresión tan sanguinaria del pelirrojo. Todas tenían corazones en los ojos.

-¡SAAASOOORIIIIIII!- grito Deidara tratando de frenar a su amigo encajando los talones en el suelo -¡HUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!- grito cuando de pronto Sasori se metió a una habitación del pasillo con extremada rapidez.

Las chicas que iban de ese lado, junto con las siete que habían quedado atrás, se atropellaron y chocaron violentamente unas entre otras, provocando una explosión de viento y humo. Sasori y Deidara llegaron al final del pasillo, Sasori abrió al puerta que se encontraba ahí, con expresión asustada, se hizo a un lado para que pasara Deidara, y entonces, una ola del impacto del choque los alcanzó y tumbó a Deidara sobre Sasori, quedando a solo centímetros de sus labios.

Respiraban entrecortadamente. La descarga de adrenalina que habían sufrido había sido espectacularmente innecesaria. Deidara levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los bellos ojos miel de Sasori, que también lo miraban expectantes y con la respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

-¡Vaya! Eso… eso ha sido… alucinante, hum- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse y ocultar el enorme sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

-Deidara…- susurro Sasori con voz suave y hermosamente seductora. Nuevamente Deidara se puso tenso y sintió el corazón desbocársele en la garganta -¡Deidara, hazte a un lado1- grito de pronto el pelirrojo empujándolo a un lado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Cerró la puerta por la que acababan de cruzar y puso el seguro.

Deidara se le quedo mirando atónito, un tanto ofendido, y un tanto agradecido de que al menos uno de ellos se acordara de la puerta.

Miró de un lado a otro. Estaban en el almacén, le parecía sorprendente que no hubiera ni un alama además de las de ellos. Sasori se le acercó. Si Deidara había esperado que le extendiera la mano para ayudarle, se llevo una gran decepción, porque no lo hizo. Se puso de pie trabajosamente y se sacudió las ropas llenas de polvo.

-Así que después de todo, el destapa caños y el desodorante si sirvieron- comentó Sasori respirando fuerte para recuperar el aliento. Deidara se limitó a asentir –Es una lástima que hayamos perdido el desodorante-

-Al menos tiene la suya, y estamos a salvo hum-

-Por ahora-

La estancia era grande, y solo había un montón de cajas abultadas unas sobre otras. Hace mucho que ninguno de ellos se molestaba en pasar el trapo por ahí, y no tenían mucamas porque Kakuzu lo consideraba algo muy caro.

-Esta muy oscuro aquí, hum- susurro Deidara mientras se acercaba a el interruptor de la luz y lo encendía. Sus ojos se encandilaron un poco, al igual que los de Sasori.

-Quizá encontramos algo útil aquí- dijo Sasori mientras avanzaba con sigilo. Deidara se sorprendió al ver salir una sombra fugaz de una de las cajas, tenía uno de los palos de golf con los que a veces jugaba Pein. Se alzó imponente.

-¡Sasori, cuidado!- grito, pero era demasiado tarde. El arma fue disparada hacia la cabeza del pelirrojo, dándole de lleno justo en la sien. Sasori se desplomó en el piso con un golpe sordo -¡Sasori!-

Deidara corrió hacia donde yacía Sasori con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y cogió el destapa caños, listo para atacar. Y luego levantó la vista hacia su atacante

-Eres tú…- susurro con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capi de hoy D: lo siento, probablemente ya no pueda subir fic diario porque entro a la escuela mañana T.T, pero bueno, conmigo todo se puede, dice mi hermano<p>

¿Quién será la misteriosa figura con el palo de golf? ¿Qué le estarán haciendo a Itachi para que grite como niña? ¿Qué habrá provocado la misteriosa explosión del coche Fan girl?

Dejen más review y se enterarán XP.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary puede actualizar hoy! Jejeje ¬3¬ todo gracias a levantarse a las seis y media y hacer la tarea ^^ Pero bueno. Estoy muy feliz de que sigan dejando comentarios para que continue con la historia, así que aquí les dejo el segundo capi de PROBLEMAS CON LA POPULARIDAD.

Gracias por leer. Mary is a good girl, sempais akatsukianos :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2.<strong>

**EXTRAÑAS... DE FUERA... ohhhhh**

-Eres tú...- susurro Deidara con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes...?- pregunto una voz aguda perteneciente a la sombra con el palo de golf.

-¿Como qué _¿quiénes son ustedes?,_ hum?- preguntó molesto Deidara -¡Serás así de idiota Kisame!, ¿Es acaso que los pupilentes de pescado te han dejado igual de ciego que Itachi, hum?-

Kisame llevó el palo de golf a su hombro. Deidara notó como se hallaba con las ropas desgarradas y tenía varios rasguños de los que salían pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotas de sangre.

-Cualquier cosa podría pasar, y en especial con esas cosas- Dijo mientras se tallaba disimuladamente un ojo que, al igual que Deidara, tenía el contorno negro por no dormir.

-Uhm... quiero galletas con chocolate, Chiyo- susurro Sasori aún noqueado. Deidara miró a su maestro con preocupación, una fina línea de sangre le corría por la sien.

-Eres un idiota, hum- reprocho al azul -¿No ves a caso que pudiste haberlo matado?-

-Lo sé. Lo siento- Se disculpo Kisame -Es que... no veía bien quien era. Tenía que asegurarme de que no era una de esas locas que venían a por mí...-

-¿Por ti?- Preguntó Deidara un tanto incrédulo -Pero... ¿no solo venían por...? Ya sabes... hum-

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!- grito Kisame un tanto alterado -¿Por qué nadie cree que una chica podría morir por mí?-

-Creo que es fácil decirlo, hum- susurro Deidara, recibiendo una mirada furiosa del mayor.

-¿Sabías que mi personaje es mucho más popular que el tuyo?-

-Bueno, si asi fuera no me estarían persiguiendo también a mí...además ¿donde están los otros?-

-No lo sé. Me han enviado aquí a limpiar- sollozo Kisame -Quieren usar el almacén como piscina nudista o algo así para poder ver desnudos a esos cuatro... y a tí- se corrigió mirando a Sasori

-¡Por el arte!- grito Deidara un poco consternado -¿Es eso cierto, hum?-

-Claro que es cierto. ¿Por qué te mentiría a tí, que eres un fiel amigo y compañero del alma?-

-Chocolate... no... quiero... café... limón...caca... Bob...Esponja- susurro Sasori entre sueños removiendose entre los brazos de Deidara que lo observó un poco preocupado -Chancla vieja...-

Deidara y Kisame cruzaron una rápida mirada y luego la regresaron a Sasori.

-¡Espero que no le hayas causado un trauma cerebral a Sasori, hum!- grito enojado Deidara

-¡Jo! Si Sasori siempre ha estado así de loco- Profirió Kisame ofendido -¿No recuerdas la vez que se creyó de verdad que era una marioneta y se tomo un litro de aceite para "lubricarse"?-

-bueno...- susurro Deidara.

Era cierto que Sasori no se parecía demasiado al personaje que representaba... o sí... pero a veces tenía destellos de... ¿locura, le podría decir? Igual no le importaba, le veía lindo incluso así. En estos momentos, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y murmuraba "Pinocho es mi primo" se veía tan inocente y lindo.

-Ese no es el punto, hum- contestó -Podrías dejarlo más... mal-

-Más mal no puede estar-

Esta vez fue Deidara que le dirigió una horrible mirada. Kisame se encogió de hombros. Sasori deja de susurrar cosas y comienza a despertar.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?- pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada color miel a su alumno.

-¡Esta vivo, hum!- grito Deidara y sonrió alegremente.

-Dei…dara…- susurro mientras lo miraba atónito -¿Estoy en el cielo? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿He muerto?-

-No. Simplemente Kisame le ha dado con un palo de golf-

-Con razón…-

-Con razón ¿qué?- pregunto curioso

-Con razón soñé que me dolía la cabeza…- se toco levemente la cabeza y soltó una adolorida maldición.

-Déjeme que le cure eso, hum-

Mientras Kisame miraba con una ceja levantada a Deidara mientras rompía su camiseta para con ello poder cubrirle la herida a Sasori, notó como parecía sonrojarse levemente y sonreía a tirarle a lo idiota. Había escuchado a Hidan decir que Deidara era gay pero… sinceramente nunca se lo había tragado, más bien le había creído un travesti. En esos momentos, creía ver que incluso Sasori parecía un tanto nervioso por los cuidados de Deidara.

-Así que ese loco tenía razón…- susurro mientras les miraba.

-Listo- dijo Deidara mientras sonreía levemente al haber terminado de darle cuidados a su maestro. Sasori se llevo la mano a la cabeza y acaricio la suave tela de la camisa de Deidara, aún tibia por su calor.

Sin embargo, el calor que sentía venía de mucho más adentro, y le hizo olvidar que estaban en una situación peligrosa. Miró los ojos de Deidara que parecían resplandecer con la poca luz que iluminaba el almacén, y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y dejo de sonreír. No quería que nada como su último amor saliera a la luz, y mucho menos volver a caer en ese desagradable dolor que era cuando uno no te correspondía. Aunque juraría haber visto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Deidara, desecho la idea con un ademán molesto.

-Gracias, estoy mejor- contesto secamente y de inmediato se puso de pie. Deidara se extraño un poco por el cambio de actitud de Sasori, Kisame sintió pena por el rubio.

-¿Cómo han logrado escapar de ellas?- preguntó Kisame tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente.

-Ha sido una feria. Y…- mira a Kisame molesto -¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mira que has hecho que mi cabeza sangre, pescado salido del agua!-

Kisame contorsiono la cara con desagrado y Deidara pestañeo rápidamente incapaz de que su Sasori, el de verdad, fuese grosero con el subnormal de Kisame, de hecho se extrañaba de la manera en que fruncía el ceño y de pronto parecía tanto a Akasuna no Sasori de Naruto Shippuden que al extraño, incoherente y alegre Sasori que era su amigo.

-Bueno, dejen de mirarme como si tuviera bichos en el rostro y ayúdenme a pensar cómo salir de este condenado lugar- rezongó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Kisame y bruscamente le arrancaba de las manos el palo de golf –Y yo me quedo con éste-

Comenzó a caminar dándoles la espalda a sus dos amigos que le siguieron con la mirada antes de comenzar a andar tras él.

El almacén era bastante grande, y a pesar de que bajo la orden de un Sasori todavía malhumorado habían rebuscado en todas las cajas, no encontraron nada más que ropa interior y algunos productos femeninos.

-Creo que esto no nos servirá de nada- comentó Kisame mientras levantaba entre sus manos un bikini azul que dudaba pudiera usar alguna mujer decente –Esto no es mucho más que un hilo dental-

-Quizá podamos sujetarlos todos y salir por una de las ventanas- dijo Sasori mientras se inclinaba en una enorme caja.

-Eso no servirá de nada. Las mujeres nos han dicho que cerremos todas las ventanas con clavos, madera, e incluso han puesto mosquiteros- contesto Kisame mientras arrojaba el bikini.

-¿Para qué mosquiteros?- pregunto un tanto cortante, aún ofendido por lo de Sasori –Nosotros no somos mosquitos o algo así, hum-

-No. Y ellas creen que eso es una mala suerte. Que si fueran mosquitos…- comenzó Kisame

-Nos pegaríamos a ellas igual que unos- Completo Sasori mientras arrojaba otro bikini –Pues parece que no hay nada bueno aquí-

Comenzó a caminar para salir del almacén, con el palo de golf todavía en mano. Deidara y Kisame se miraron nuevamente, usualmente Sasori no completaba las frases de otros, y mucho menos le gustaba cargar con la responsabilidad.

-¡Te dije que ese golpe lo iba a afectar, hum!- grito Deidara molesto con Kisame y le dio un zape

-¡Auch! ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? ¡Sasori se ha tirado de las escaleras y sigue siendo él mismo!-

-¡Pues ahora sí que lo has…!-

-¡Deidara, cállate!- dijo Sasori molesto –No queremos que nos encuentren. Bueno, al menos yo no quiero eso. Tú porque no sabes que te hacen allá, pero si no te molesta quiero salir de este lugar o rescatar a los otros idiotas que han agarrado. Si no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada, será mejor que vayas por otro camino-

Deidara se quedo estático en el lugar. No podía creer que el discurso más largo que le había dicho Sasori de sopetón era para que se callara. Dentro de sí sentía una enorme presión que parecía cortarle la respiración, además había un toque de rabia en ese momento.

-¿Quieres que me vaya por otro lado, hum?- dijo molesto. Sasori se volteo a verle, parecía que había recapacitado su reproche. Pero entonces cerró la boca y volteó a ver a otro lado. Kisame los miraba continuamente, turnando su mirada entre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

-¡Bien!- dijo Deidara ofendido. Se acercó al destapa caños que había tirado Sasori y lo recogió -¡Me voy!-

Sasori no había querido ofenderlo, de hecho no quería que se fuera de su lado… ¿o sí? No, Deidara era su mejor amigo, y no había tenido la culpa de nada, no tenía la culpa de que él lo quisiera mucho más allá y que no tuviera esas tendencias. Si en algún momento Deidara descubriera lo que era, y cuánto le quería, lo tacharía de subnormal y dejaría de hablarle. Aunque claro, pensó, no tiene mucho chiste si con esto también dejaba de hablarle. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

-Esto…- dijo Kisame mirando a los dos -¡Deidara, ven! ¡Podemos hablarlo!-

-No podemos hablar nada. Mejor déjale que se vaya- dijo Sasori, impresionado de sí mismo por estar enfadado con el hecho de que Deidara no se diera cuenta de que no había querido herirlo, y mucho más enojado porque él no era capaz de decir cosas agradables cuando se enfadaba. Y esto por una cosa tan tonta.

-¡Hablar las pelotas!- dijo Deidara mientras caminaba por donde había entrado y abría violentamente la puerta y salía por esta. Sasori, al mismo tiempo abría la otra. Kisame se quedo mirándolos, aturdido.

-Y ¿Vas a venir?- pregunto bruscamente Sasori -¡Por mí que mejor si te vas con la rubia esa!-

Kisame lo miro con desagrado -¡Espera Deidara, voy contigo!- echo a andar tras el rubio dejando a Sasori solo.

Sin embargo eso no le molestaba. Siempre estaba solo y le gustaba su privacidad. Además no culpaba a Deidara de sus repentinos cambios de humor, se creía más bipolar que Zetsu y eso era decir mucho. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que Kisame se fuera con Deidara y no le dejara solo. Él era demasiado frágil como para poder soportar lo que esas extrañas de fuera podían hacerle, y por mucho, no soportaría la idea de que otra besara a su Deidara. Quizá después se disculparía, quizá entonces sería el momento de decirle lo que sentía…

El recuerdo del rechazo que había sufrido hace tantos años atrás se le vino a la mente. Aquel agudo dolor que profanaba su mente y su corazón, que parecía dejarlo todavía más solo de lo que realmente se hallaba. Se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, y que no iba a dejar salir esas palabras a un hombre, incluso si pensaba que él podría perdonarle ser como era.

Salió del almacén y levantó el palo de golf con suma cautela. No quería encontrarse con una de esas viejas extrañas.

Mientras tanto, Deidara caminaba sin fijarse si venía alguien o no. Estúpido Sasori, estúpidos cambios de humor, estúpido amor, pensaba mientras balanceaba el destapa caños entre sus dedos, casi listo a partirle el rostro incluso a una mujer.

Él no se consideraba violento, y mucho menos un hombre que no respetara a las mujeres; pero en este preciso instante, no le importaría mucho romperle la nariz a una, o dos, o tres, o a todas.

-Deidara.- susurro Kisame a su lado, y actuando sin pensar, el rubio giro y le plantó un buen golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. Kisame grito de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Se sentía enojado y abatido. Con ganas de golpear a Kisame por pronunciar su nombre si quiera. Y se dio cuenta de lo irracional que era eso.

-Lo siento- dijo Deidara mientras extendía la mano a su amigo y él la tomaba para levantarse –Estoy… muy estresado, hum-

Kisame sabía que no estaba estresado, estaba dolido y mucho. Pero se limitó a asentir.

-Si quieres… yo voy delante- Dijo sonriendo –Por mi gran estatura, si nos llegamos a cruzar con ellas no podrán verte a ti-

Deidara lo miro con ojos llorosos. No pensaba llorar, así que asintió mientras se mordía la lengua y le entregaba el "arma" a su amigo. Kisame la tomo y se fue por delante, sobándose disimuladamente la cabeza, ahí donde el rubio le había dado de lleno, presentía que ahora olería a necesidades bilógicas.

Atrás, Deidara iba abatido y molesto. No podía creer que Sasori lo hubiera mandado callar de ese modo. No parecía nada propio de él. Y claro que no sabía por lo que había pasado toda la semana el pelirrojo, pero… pero… de acuerdo, no lo sabía. Volteó a ver hacia atrás con expresión triste. Esperando que Sasori no fuera a encontrar ningún percance en su camino.

-Quizá podamos llegar a la salida por el cuarto piso. Las ventanas todavía no están cerradas, y puede que Kakuzu o Konan estén por ahí- comentó Kisame levantando el "arma" en lo alto, listo para arremeter a quien se metiera en su camino.

-Quizá- se limitó a decir Deidara mientras caminaban.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el silencio se hizo presente mientras caminaban por los pasillos. De pronto, mientras cruzaban las escaleras Kisame se detuvo súbitamente, haciendo que Deidara chocara con él.

-¡Auch!- dijo el rubio -¿Qué pasa, Kisame? ¿Por qué te has detenido así de repente, hum?- pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Al fin te tendremos en la pasarela…- canturreo una voz que provenía de Kisame, pero que definitivamente no era la de Kisame. Deidara sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y trato de echar a correr, pero en ese momento Kisame lo cogió de la muñeca y lo empujo a la pared del pasillo, haciendo que un fuerte dolor le recorriera la espalda.

-¡¿Qué… Kisame, qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con voz apenas audible. Levanto la mirada a su amigo y se dio cuenta entonces de que frente a él estaba una mujer, de largos cabellos azules y de piel blanca. Era muy bonita, alta y de buenas curvas, llevaba la ropa de Kisame y enmarcaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Deidara sempai…Dame un beso…- susurro.

-¡SASORI DANNA!- fue lo único capaz de gritar el rubio.

Sasori iba caminando con el palo de golf en alto cuando entró a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Esta era la de Kisame, quizá él tuviera algo que le ayudara, no sé, quizá la Samehada del elenco de Naruto. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, trato de localizar el interruptor pero no dio con él, al menos no antes de tropezar con algo.

-¡AH!- grito mientras sentía como su pie se enredaba con algo ahí tirado. A su voz le hizo coro otra.

-¡¿Sasori? Sasori, ¿eres tú?- pregunto una aguda voz masculina. Sasori se sobo la cabeza que volvía a punzarle con fuerza -¡Oh, gracias a la virgen de los mares, estás bien!-

-¿Kisame?- susurro Sasori mientras miraba la oscuridad. Su vista ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella y ahora veía la sombra de su enorme amigo. Su estomago se hizo un nudo y se puso completamente tenso.

-Sí, soy yo- contesto el azul. Sasori se dio cuenta de que este se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco antes de prender la luz y cerrar la puerta. Tenía el mismo aspecto de hace rato, con la excepción de que solo llevaba calzones.

-¡Cielos, Kisame! ¿Te han violado?- pregunto Sasori al ver las condiciones de ropa de su amigo.

-No. Una chica me ha atacado. Demonios Sasori… ellas no son normales, es como… como si de verdad fueran ninjas-

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde has dejado a Deidara?- pregunto con el pánico creciendo dentro de él

-¿Deidara?- pregunto Kisame aturdido –Sasori, eres el primero al que veo en varios días…-

-¡SASORI DANNA!- se escucho a Deidara gritar en ese momento.

Antes de que Kisame pudiera hacer nada, Sasori se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

No podía creer lo idiota que había sido al no darse cuenta de que Kisame no era Kisame en realidad cuando le había dejado con Deidara. ¡Idiota, mil veces idiota! Si algo le pasaba a Deidara no se lo perdonaría nunca.

* * *

><p>Debí ponerle Drama y Romance porque no tiene mucho Humor, pero bueno ¡qué se la hace!<p>

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Deidara sempai D:? ¿Quién es aquel estúpido que pudo rechazar a Sasori años atrás? ¿Qué hara Sasori para salvar a su Deidara?

Si dejan reviews, Mary será buena chica y en el próximo capítulo ustedes lo sabran

Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Jajaja XP Mary ha regresado ^w^ con el siguiente capi de su fic SasoDei.

Espero que les guste, y lamento haber "tardado" tanto, pero la tarea ¬¬ i hate mi sensei of fisik o

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3.<strong>

**UN MAL PASO DEL "RESCATE"**

-¿Deidara?, ¿estás bien?-

Las palabras eran no más que simples susurros que llegaban a sus oídos como más lejanos de lo que deberían de estar. Deidara trató de abrir los ojos, y descubrió que estos parecían estar pegados, o en todo caso, ahora estaba ciego.

-¡Mis ojos, hum! ¡No veo nada!- grito Deidara levantando los brazos. Alguien, además de él, soltó un alarido cuando su puño le golpeo en el rostro.

-Tranquilo Deidara. Es solo una toalla- dijo una voz tranquila y amable. Le quito la venda del rostro y Deidara pudo observar que ahí estaba Itachi sonriéndole amablemente, y Pein sobándose el rostro.

-Lo siento, Pein- se disculpo sintiendo como las mejillas se le tornaban coloradas.

-Hmph- dijo Pein mientras levantaba la cabeza, Deidara puso apreciar que le estaba escurriendo sangre de la nariz a chorros, espero no habérsela roto.

-¿Dónde estamos, hum?- pregunto mientras notaba que se hallaban en un lugar horrible y siniestro, parecía una mazmorra -¿Desde cuándo tenemos calabozo?-

-Lo han construido esas malditas ateas- respondió Hidan cruzado de brazos frente al rubio.

-¿Dónde está Tobi?- pregunto Deidara. Y su pregunta fue respondida con un aullido de dolor.

-¡TOBI SER BUEN CHICO, NO VIOLEN A TOBI!-

-Está allá fuera- respondió Itachi –Posiblemente ya le han quitado la máscara-

-¿De verdad, hum?-

A pesar de estar aquí con un problema gordo por su asquerosa popularidad, sentía curiosidad por saber quién estaba detrás de la máscara de Tobi, ya que ni en la vida real se la quitaba. Es por eso que había sido el tío perfecto para la serie de Naruto.

-Sí- respondió Itachi.

Deidara miró a sus compañeros, y previamente se miró a él. Notó que estaba solo con un taparrabos, parpadeo rápidamente, como si tratara de asimilar la idea de que tuviera una prenda tan poco protectora. Se escandalizó al descubrir que no estaba soñando y que realmente solo tenía un taparrabo para cubrirse.

-¡Qué es esto! ¿Por qué solo tengo…?-

-Yo que tú me haría el dormido rubia- dijo Hidan mientras se sentaba a un lado –No creo que se tarden mucho más con Tobi-

Un nuevo escalofrío bajo por la espalda de Deidara.

-¿Quieres decir que ellas podrían venir a por mí ya, hum?-

-No te preocupes Deidara. No te pasara… casi nada- le respondió Itachi sonriendo con compasión.

Quizá esa sonrisa era una razón más para estar asustado. Quizá Itachi había tenido algún tipo de alucinación para que fuera tan amable. Es decir, él era bueno, pero no tan bueno. Lo miro preguntándose si su salud mental estaría bien.

-¿Y Sasori?- alcanzó a escuchar que le preguntaba Hidan -¿Ese loco te ha dejado ahí tirado?-

A la mención de Sasori, Deidara se encogió en su lugar, sintiéndose desdichado. Nuevamente las palabras de Sasori retumbaban en sus oídos, hiriéndole en lo más profundo de su ser. Es que seguía sin creer que Sasori pudiera haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Hidan – ¿Qué…?-

Itachi le dio un codazo a Hidan para que se callara –Cierra el pico, idiota- le susurro un tanto molesto por la poca amabilidad del peliblanco hacia el rubio.

-No sé donde esta, hum- respondió Deidara secamente –Nos ha insultado a Kisame y a mí…aunque creo que Kisame no era Kisame, hum- rectifico al recordar un poco de la chica de azules cabellos en la que se había transformado su amigo. Las manos le temblaron y sitió nauseas al pensar en Sasori.

-¿Desde entonces no has sabido de él?- pregunto Pein con dos papeles en los senos de la nariz.

Deidara negó con la cabeza, y luego hundió la cara entre sus manos. No quería llorar frente a todos ellos, pero parecía cada vez más difícil hacerlo.

-¡Bien!- grito una femenina voz que no era para nada la de Konan e hizo que Deidara levantara la vista.

La chica de cabellos azules estaba ahí parada, con las manos en la cintura. Tenía una especie de cadena que arrastraba a un Tobi amarrado de las manos y se cubría la cara con las manos.

-¿Quién va?- preguntó con una voz autoritaria. Deidara se pregunto si ella sería la mujer de las pesadillas de todo hombre que Sasori le había mencionado unas horas antes en el baño -¿Qué tal tú, Deidara sempai? ¡No hemos visto nada de ti!- sus ojos parecieron destellar en esa profunda oscuridad.

Deidara se limito a verla con expresión seria. De vez en cuando, mirando de reojo a Tobi, muy callado, eso no era ninguna buena señal. Tobi no se callaba ni aunque…

Antes de poder darse cuenta, la chica estaba metida dentro de la celda, a unos cuantos centímetros de chocar sus labios con los suyos. Escucho como Hidan lanzaba una maldición y Pein gritaba sorprendido. Él simplemente ahogó el grito que quería subir por su garganta, y volvió a mirar atentamente a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto ella.

-Tobi, Tobi- escucho que Itachi le susurraba al pelinegro que estaba hecho un ovillo aún cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y volvió a mirar a la chica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Deidara, desafiante. En el fondo, mientras una parte gritaba que estaba loco, la otra decía que no tenía sentido tenerle miedo a ella.

-Me gusta tu actitud. Y qué bueno que la tengas, Deidara sempai… porque vas a necesitarla mucho ahora- la mujer lanzó una carcajada y luego tomo de las manos a Deidara y lo levantó con violencia. Se acercó a Tobi y le quito las cadenas y luego se las coloco a Deidara en las manos.

Resignado y con la cabeza gacha, salió junto a la mujer. Miró hacia atrás, Itachi parecía preocupado, le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo y volvió la cabeza hacia el largo pasillo, que antes te hubiera llevado a los cuartos de los Akatsuki y ahora se le antojaba pensar que lo conducían a la muerte, o peor aún, a las manos de las Fan girls.

Sasori lanzó una maldición cuando unas de las mujeres cruzaban cotorreando por el otro lado del pasillo. Le dolía el brazo de la última vez que se había encontrado con unas y se había aventado de las escaleras cuando lo habían descubierto. Definitivamente, pensó, ser realmente una marioneta no habría estado nada mal en ese momento. O cuándo lo hizo con la ventana, tratando de bajar más rápido que Tobi. Claro que lo había logrado, pero le había costado un buen tiempo en el hospital y un reproche de Kakuzu que en su vida se olvidaría, gracias a la tremenda cuenta de gastos hospitalarios.

Se escondió nuevamente y respiro una larga bocanada de aire, la sostuvo y luego la soltó lentamente. No quería ser descubierto de nuevo, quería salir de esto y rescatar a Deidara, y de paso sacar a los otros.

La parte racional de su cabeza, le gritaba que sería mejor si iba en busca de ayuda, pero en su interior lo único de lo que era capaz de razonar era que si Deidara llegaba a pasar por esa feria, no lo resistiría, y luego de haberlo tratado como lo hizo… Bueno, estaba de más decir que necesitaba recuperar su amistad.

-¿Qué pensamos hacer ahora?- susurro Kisame a su lado. Sasori lo giro a ver molesto y con el ceño fruncido -¿Sasori?-

-Rescataremos a Deidara- susurro Sasori mientras echaba un vistazo al fondo del pasillo, donde parecía, ya no había ninguna mujer.

-¿A Deidara? ¿Solo a Deidara?- pregunto Kisame, confundido, pues, según él recordaba, había todo el elenco de Akatsuki ahí encerrado. Sasori regreso su mirada un poco nervioso.

-Eh… no. Me refería a todos- contesto tratando de simular su sonrojo.

-Ah- susurro Kisame, no muy convencido –Y… ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-No lo sé-

-Pensé que ya tendrías un plan-

-Luego de que te peguen con un palo de golf en la cabeza, ven a decirme si puedes pensar sin que te mate el dolor-

-Pero si tú siempre…-

-¡Ya sé que hago cosas extrañas siempre! ¡Pero no por eso soy un subnormal que no siente dolor! ¡Solo soy marioneta en la serie!- dijo Sasori explotando tras haber agotado su último grano de paciencia.

Kisame lo miró sorprendido. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sasori decir que sabía que no era una marioneta. El loco de Kakuzu y sus estúpidas citas al psicólogo, siendo él el profesionista, realmente daban resultado.

-¿Oíste eso?- dijo una mujer no muy lejos de los dos Akatsuki. Kisame lanzó un gritillo agudo y Sasori sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Oír? ¿Qué?- pregunto otra. Sasori y Kisame se pegaron a la pared sin hacer ruido. Pasados unos segundos hubo un enorme suspiro de una de las chicas -Creo que ha sido tu imaginación-

-Si tú lo dices- contesto la otra y sus voces se fueron alejando. Ambos hombres se permitieron el lujo de suspirar con fuerza y alivio.

-Escúchame Kisame, si vuelves a hacer ruido, te juro que te golpeare con esto- dijo Sasori amenazando al azul con el palo de golf.

-Si has sido tú quien ha gritado- replicó el azul.

-¿Y por qué ha sido?-

Kisame se abstuvo de contestarle a Sasori. Era igual que hablarle a una marioneta, a pesar de que no lo fuera –De acuerdo. No te haré gritar nuevamente-

Era interesante como su vida había cambiado hace apenas tres días. No recordaba ya la última vez que había tomado el sol a gusto, y parecía claro que ahora, ni siquiera la luz del sol podría volver a ver, pasaría toda una vida encerrado, comiendo por comer y lamentando cada uno de los arranques de furia de Sasori, si es que lo volvía a ver. Hasta ahora no se decidía cual opción consideraba la peor.

Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado. Quizá dentro de cinco días habría muerto, o dentro de un par de años, quizá diez si mucho la mala suerte le duraba, dejaría de ser guapo para esas locas y lo tiraran a la calle, nuevamente sería libre. Esta vez aprovecharía sus verdaderas dotes de artista que había abandonado cuando su padre, le había dicho que ese trabajo no tenía futuro. Definitivamente ahora podía decirle en su cara que ser actor, y ser un criminal en una famosa serie de Televisión era algo que no valía la pena cargar si no podía ni cagar a gusto.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes cuando la mujer de azules cabellos le dio una patada y lo empujo a algo que podía llamarse escenario. Claro que no podía ser llamado así porque solamente era una tarima que creía habían usado el día que Hidan había querido dar misa.

-¡DEIDARA! ¡PAPI, PAPACITO!- gritaban algunas mujeres a coro mientras levantaban sus brazos o intentaban subirse a la tarima para tocar al rubio.

-¡MI AMOR! ¡CONVIERTEME EN ARTE! ¡HAZME TUYA!-

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Pero se sintió alagado de que las mujeres pidiera su… ehm… ustedes entienden, para darles un buen placer de noche. Quizá no sería tan malo si no fueran unas psicópatas que podrían matarlo.

-¡QUIERO SER LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS!-

Aquel grito sí que había sido un poco perturbador. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en si quería tener hijo. Alguna vez creía haber soñado que los tenía. Dos pequeños niños, una niña y un niño. Ella siendo la mayor y con unos ojos color miel y cabello pelirrojo, o quizá así fuera el niño, para que cuando fuera grande fuera tan apuesto como Sasori. Aunque, sinceramente esperaba que los niños no tuvieran el coeficiente intelectual de Sasori, porque sino la casa sería un desastre tantas veces como podía ser un hogar normal y cargado de… bueno, la otra cara de Sasori, tan seria y siempre malhumorada, no es que le agradara más. Después de todo, esa era la que siempre tenía al decirle cosas desagradables.

-¡TE AMO, TE AMO, QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!-

Pensaba que casarse con alguien tenía que llevar más que solo palabras. Y si tuviera que escoger entre alguien para casarse, posiblemente escogería a Sasori, aunque él no compartiera las mimas tendencias que él, y podría cortar su amistad. No, quizá a eso no le tenía miedo. Exponer sus sentimientos, verdaderos sentimientos, era algo muy hermoso, que sí, posiblemente dolería si no eran correspondidos. Pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Y si pensaba así, ¿por qué no le había dicho ya a Sasori que lo amaba?

Quizá fuera por Itachi. No es que lo quisiera más que a Sasori, pero cuando él decía cosas que lo lastimaban, Itachi solamente le sonreía un poco y eso le alegraba el momento. Eras esas escasas ocasiones en las que se enojaba con Sasori, que pensaba que se partiría en dos, y entonces Itachi llegaba y lo abrazaba. Posiblemente él sí fuera gay, y podría compartir con él muchas más cosas que con Sasori; pero hasta la fecha no se le había ocurrido preguntar.

-¡TOMAME A MÍ!-

A lo mejor pensar en que los niños que a veces se presentaban en sus sueños, fueran de cabellos y ojos negros… que bonita imagen se formaba. Mientras, Itachi sosteniéndole la mirada y sonriéndole, provocando esas mariposas que volaban en su estomago como siempre lo hacía.

Las manos se elevaron en un coro mientras Deidara solo pensaba en cuantas veces habría podido… pero no. Cuando veía a Sasori, todo se le olvidaba. Si tan solo él sintiera lo mismo que él.

Una mano le sujeto del pie por fin y lo tiro. El dolor en la cabeza que se hizo presente fue aturdidor, aún con las manos sujetas por las cadenas lo único que atinaba a hacer era retorcerse de un lado a otro.

Sí, cuando Sasori le había dicho que él no comprendía por lo que había pasado antes de encontrarlo, estaba completamente en lo cierto. Pensó que no se sentiría tan mal si fueran zombis que le quisieran arrancar un pedazo de piel.

¿Por qué nunca estaba ahí cuando Deidara lo necesitaba? Siempre se hallaba en otro lado, pensando en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la feliz vida que llevaba desde que había decidido hacer el papel de criminal Akatsuki en Naruto. Solo recordaba aquellos verdes ojos que lo miraban con desagrado mientras se alejaban de él sus castaños cabellos, y piel nívea.

¿Por qué es que le importaba tanto? Deidara siempre iba diciendo que el que no arriesga no gana. Quizá era por eso, creía que Deidara, siempre repitiendo eso se habría atrevido a decirle si sentía algo.

¡Por Dios! Si hubiera algún tipo de solución a esos amores, si hubiera una pócima que lo hiciera olvidar todas las cosas, los dolores y angustias que había pasado antes de conocerlo.

Pero no la había. Y solo le quedaba vivir con eso.

_Flash back._

_-Eh… ¿Saito?- susurro un Sasori cinco años más joven mirando a un chico de castaños cabellos y ojos verdes que miraba el cielo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sasori?- pregunto mientras giraba a ver a su amigo, le dio una enorme sonrisa que provoco que el sonrojo de Sasori fuera tan grande como su propio cabello -¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-Yo… quería… preguntarte- Sasori comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y sentía como le costaba respirar -¿Tú… crees que…?- _

_Cierto era que no sabía por dónde comenzar una declaración. Hace pocos días, unos chicos de la escuela le habían dicho que Saito estaba enamorado de él, y Sasori se había sentido como una rosa en medio del desierto. Porque él también lo quería. Pero a ver… ¿por qué no podía preguntárselo? Habían sido amigos de toda la vida y si Saito no se atrevía a decirle, entonces él les haría un favor a los dos siendo valiente. Tenía que serlo._

_-¡Me han dicho que estás enamorado de mí, y quería decirte que eso me alegra porque yo…!- miro a Saito que había abierto la boca y los ojos de par en par -¡Porque yo también te amo!-_

_Solamente al salir esas palabras se sintió como un pez que había vivido en una pecera, ahora recién lanzado al mar. Como un ave enjaulada que es liberada y emprende un vuelo libre y lejos de todo el mal y acorralamiento que le dieron. Sonreía, sabía que lo hacía. _

_Pero vio la cara de Saito, que mostraba confusión, incluso terror, pero no había nada que le dijera que estaba correspondiendo esos sentimientos, o quizá fuera demasiado tímido para admitirlo._

_Sin poder evitarlo dejo de sonreír, hubo un pequeño agujero de dolor que se abrió paso sobre el rostro de Saito y Sasori comprendió porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas._

_-Lo siento Sasori- dijo Saito de manera triste y casi compasiva –Yo no te amo… a mí… me gustan las chicas, ¿tú entiendes, no? Yo… lo siento-_

_Sasori no cabía en sus sorpresa, ahora no se preguntaba cómo decirle lo que sentía, sino ¿cómo había sido tan idiota para creer eso de que Saito lo amaba? Él tenía una novia, pero bueno… Sasori también había tenido novias intentando desvanecer esas horribles tendencias que tenía._

_-Eh… no importa- dijo Sasori tratando de que su voz no se quebrara –Esto… lo siento-_

_Fin del flash Back._

Sinceramente no recordaba un momento más humillante que ese. Sencillamente después de su no tan correspondida confesión, Saito dejo de hablarle, paulatinamente sí, pero pronto dejo de ser… no importante, porque estaba claro que lo seguía siendo. Dejo de ser su amigo. Y eso, era mucho peor.

No quería que eso se repitiera. Tan solo ahora no podía dejar de ver las muecas de asco que tenía Saito cuando lo iba a visitar a su casa, pidiendo que olvidara lo que había ocurrido.

No podía dejar de verse a sí mismo tumbado en la cama. Sin padres, sin amigos, sin amor. Sin nada, simplemente el odio de ser como era. Siempre preguntándose ¿por qué no era normal? O si él era el normal ¿por qué los demás eran diferentes?

No podía cambiar. Lo había intentado, y además ¿por qué él era el de perder? Era como era. Simplemente esta vez ya no caería en ese juego. El amor era cosa de idiotas.

Nuevamente pensó en la sonrisa de Deidara, y en sus celestes ojos.

-AAAAAHHHH- grito alguien desde el salón donde esas locas tenían la tarima de la misa de Hidan. Un cambio nuevamente radical surgió de Sasori, sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia la puerta y sus goznes con el palo de golf en mano.

-¡Espera Sasori! ¿Qué haces?- grito Kisame alarmado.

Pero era tarde. Sasori había abierto la puerta y todas las miradas acosadoras de Deidara se volvieron hacia él.

-¡Sasori!- grito Deidara que estaba medio desnudo con el taparrabo casi cayendo a un lugar donde dejaría al descubierto sus encantos. Parecía sorprendido, parecía estar contento, ahora parecía que estaba cabreado -¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, hum? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte ver así, hum? ¡Debiste ir a buscar ayuda, eso es lo que tú querías hacer, y eso es lo que debiste hacer, hum!-

-¡A ti con nada se te da gusto, Deidara!- grito Sasori –Vengo a salvarte, idiota-

-¿¡Idiota! ¿Quién fue el que me ha dejado con el intento de Kisame? ¡Por tu culpa estoy en esto! ¡Por tu culpa he perdido al señor Boom, no me vengas con esas *****, hum!-

Sasori se quedo sorprendido, nuevamente se abría por su rostro aquella cara, la del personaje que representaba.

-¡Oh! Entonces regreso luego… ah, espera. ¡He arriesgado mi vida y ahora estoy en la boca del lobo para decir: "¡Eh, aléjense de Deidara!"!- grito Sasori. Estaba a punto de añadir que era suyo, cuando de pronto resonó una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Sasori!- era la mujer de cabellos azules –Veo que has regresado por tus amigos, lo cual no fue una de las cosas más inteligentes que has hecho-

-Casi nunca hago cosas muy inteligentes que digamos- respondió Sasori levantando el palo de golf.

-Créeme que lo creo. Pero es por eso que me gustas tanto…- susurro sensualmente. Sasori tuvo que recuperar el aliento por el escalofrío que le dio -¡A POR ÉL, Y ES MÍO!-

Sasori se quedo mudo mientras levantaba una ceja. ¿A por él? ¿Era suyo? Oh, jopetas, estaba en problemas.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>¡Ahí esta por los que lloraban! Agradezco sus comentarios y espero subir el fin de semana jajaja. Si quieren dar respuesta a las preguntas de abajo, tendrán que dejar comen ñacañaca:<p>

¿Será la mujer azul XD la mayor fan de Sasori danna? ¿Su rescate será el esperado o será él el que tendrá que ser rescatado D:? ¿Podrá Sasori olvidar sus miedos de antaño y confesarle a Deidara lo que siente antes de que Deidara ame más a Itachi? ¿Itachi sentirá lo mismo por Deidara? ¿Sabrán ahora cuál es la cara de Tobi?

Lamento decirles que yo se quien es... y no se los diré... cof cof, Obito, cof. ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabían? ¡AHHH, sois unos psicicos?

Bueno a:

**:** Lamento no haber puesto a Konan en este capi, tengo pensado que este sea un fic de no se... ¿ocho capitulos? Prometo que en el próximo saldrá Konan y su Pareja secretamente secreta ¬w¬

Eso es to...to...todo por hoy sempais ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :D... me parece muy triste anunciar que: Sasori y Deidara no se quedaran juntos en este fic u.u

JAJAJAJA, no es cierto XD. Eso me pareció cuando una amiga me critico mal el trabajo y me dijo que el yaoi era cosa de locas , pero eso no me importó y por eso me halló aquí en la noche dejando la conti de mi Fic SasoDei =)

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado y sigan comentando para que Mary sea buena chica y siga publicando el bello arte que forman Sasori y Deidara cuando están juntos *¬*

* * *

><p>Definitivamente cuando por su mente había pasado salvar a Deidara, no se le había ocurrido que esa mujer lo hubiera extrañado tanto. Claro que lo halagaba el simple hecho de que ella hubiera estado esperándolo, pero por otro lado…<p>

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito mientras daba media vuelta y corría en dirección a la puerta.

Dos mujeres que habían llegado a ella antes que él ahora la cubrían, Sasori levantó el palo de golf mirándolas, y luego girando a ver a la masa de mujeres que se formaban tras su espalda. Estaba muy asustado, y no querría admitirlo, pero de verdad que resultaba aterrador, ¿qué le deparaba el destino ahora?

Estaba claro que no se le había ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de que si algo saliera mal en el plan, él tuviera que ser el rescatado.

De pronto, algo en su cabeza, muy, muy adentro de ella, comenzó a gritar negaciones.

Claro, si iba a tener a Deidara, él no iba a ser el uke, Sasori sabía que estaba hecho para ser el seme.

-Aléjense de mí- susurro mientras comenzaba a lanzar golpes con su arma, las mujeres comenzaron a alejarse de él con cuidado -¡No dejare que me hagan nada a mí o a Deidara!- grito. De pronto, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante -¿Dónde está Deidara?-

-¡Aquí, hum!- se escucho la voz del rubio. En este momento se encontraba en el suelo, aún con las cadenas en las manos, y maldiciendo interiormente que esas viejas desgraciadas lo hubiesen tirado al suelo tan de repente. Era actor, no piedra, y ahora le dolía bastante la nuca y los codos.

-Eh… ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

-¡En el suelo, hum!-

Sasori considero la idea de abrirle la cabeza a palos a unas cuantas a ver si de repente aparecía el rubio.

-Sasori, no debemos de enemistarnos así, mi amor- dijo la chica de cabellos azules mientras saltaba de la tarima –Si quieres, yo puedo ser Deidara, ya que tanto parece preocuparte…- dijo con tono seductor.

-Eh…am… yo… ¿qué?- tartamudeo Sasori poniéndose rojo. Pronto comenzó a negar con la cabeza –A mí… no me improta Deidara-

-¡SIGO AQUÍ!- grito el rubio

-¡NO DE ESA MANERA!- grito Sasori poniéndose más colorado y nervioso.

Deidara pensaba que aquella respuesta era de lo más normal. Sasori no lo amaba, pero el hecho de repetírselo en la mente, solo lo hacía sentirse más desgraciado que en aquellos momentos en que estaba siendo violado. Bueno, pensó, al menos había ido a rescatarlo.

La mujer de cabellos azules caminó moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, parecía como si la cubriera una especie de campo de fuerza que apartaba a las otras mujeres, abriéndolas en una especie de círculo perfecto alrededor de ella. Miraba altaneramente al pelirrojo, que de haber podido se hubiera echado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Entonces no?- pregunto la chica de cabellos azules, sus ojos verdes destellaron en ese momento, Sasori asió con más fuerza entre sus dedos el palo de golf, hasta sentirlos entumecidos –Bien, escucha Sasori, te propongo un trato…-

Se detuvo en cierto punto de la aglomerada sala llena de mujeres y se agacho.

-¡Eh!- grito Deidara mientras la mujer lo levantaba por el cuello. Sasori se tensó en el momento y apretó los labios en una fina línea -¡Deja, que duele, hum!-

-¿Eh, Sasori…?- pregunto sin hacerle caso al menor, parecía no afectarle el peso de Deidara, Sasori se sorprendió bastante, ya que, por experiencia propia, sabía que Deidara no pesaba una pluma.

-¡Déjalo!- grito con voz firme, nuevamente sonaba como el Akatsuki que representaba en Naruto -¡No lo toques!-

Cuando ella giro a verlo y sonrió con unos dientes perfectos y blancos, a Sasori se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo aterraba tanto? Era muy bonita, pero en definitiva, aquella palabra no cuadraba con su alma, había algo maligno en ella, algo que helaba los huesos. Y Deidara estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡He dicho que lo bajarás!- grito Sasori. Una exclamación de oooohhhhs se formo en el lugar, y la chica de cabellos azules dejo de sonreír.

-Y yo te he dicho que lo podemos hablar- dijo con voz serena la mujer.

-¿Qué podemos hablar?- rezongó Sasori -¡No podemos hablar nada si no lo sueltas! ¡Y si no lo haces ahora, me paso sobre todas estas locas y te parto la cabeza a golpes, lo juro!-

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. La mujer de cabellos azules abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas con sorpresa. Deidara, que aún continuaba agarrado por el cuello y retorciéndose débilmente también miraba con sorpresa a Sasori.

-Bueno. Escucha. La verdad es que a mí no me interesa el elenco de Akatsuki, pero soy la que da las órdenes aquí, así que… si me permites una charla…- dejó caer a Deidara al suelo. El rubio soltó un alarido.

Sasori se le quedo mirando un buen rato con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Todavía no?- pregunto la chica levantando una ceja –Bueno pues. ¡Apartaos todas!-

Las mujeres hicieron lo que su jefa les mandaba y se hicieron a un lado. Sasori por fin sintió un tremendo alivio cuando vio a Deidara, sobándose la cabeza con las manos atadas, el pelo más despeinado que antes, rasguños en la piel y un taparrabos que ya no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Luego de mirarlo atontado siete segundos, se regreso a la realidad y corrió lo más que pudo hacia él, sin preocuparse de que pudieran cogerlo por detrás en una emboscada.

-¡Deidara!- grito mientras llegaba con él y se tiraba de rodillas -¿Estás bien?- pregunto con voz tierna mientras levantaba con una mano el mentón de Deidara.

Si, bien, habían estado a punto de violarlo, pero valdría la pena pasar por eso mil veces si después Sasori ponía su delicada mano en su mentón y lo miraba a los ojos como en esos momentos. Parecían estar brillando, y quizá, pensó luego, fueran por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de esos bellos ojos miel.

Sasori no era perfecto, y mucho menos alguien romántico. Pero era una buena persona que a pesar de sus arranques de uno que otro día, lo quería. Deidara lo sabía, y por eso también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Deidara- susurro Sasori antes de abrazarlo. Deidara sentía su respiración cosquillearle los hombros, y el sudor de su frente pegándose en su piel, Sasori emanaba un olor a la madera de las marionetas con las que se pasaba todos los días, y también a hojas de los libros de la biblioteca donde le gustaba pasar el tiempo libre.

-Sasori…- susurro él mientras la voz se le quebraba.

-Sí, bueno. Esto es muy tierno Sasori- replicó la mujer –Pero ¿sabes una cosa? ¡A la que deberías abrazar es a mí!-

Sasori se separó de Deidara y la miró con ojos llameantes de furia. Deidara la maldijo mil veces en su interior y se preparo para lanzarle una buena mentada de las palabras que había aprendido en compañía de su querido amigo Hidan.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto con voz cortante -¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros queremos esto? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y te vas?-

-¡Porque quiero estar contigo!- grito la chica haciendo un berrinche, y por primera vez pareciendo afectada.

Deidara notó como Sasori se ponía colorado y abría los ojos sorprendido, y luego serenaba su expresión, mirando hacia otro lado unos segundos, antes de penetrar con esa mirada suya a la chica.

-¿Y no crees que sería mejor si me lo pidieras… amablemente?- pregunto Sasori con el ceño fruncido. Hasta entonces Deidara no se había dado cuenta de que sobre sus magulladas manos estaban las de Sasori, entrelazando sus dedos y casi protegiéndolos del dolor.

-¿No crees que ya se me habría ocurrido?- pregunto la chica -¡Dios! Sasori, tú eres un celebre actor BIEN SEXY, y yo solo soy…-

Una loca maniática que debería ir a un hospital psiquiátrico, pensó Deidara con amargura. Sin embargo Sasori no dijo nada y la chica se limitó a dejar la frase incompleta.

-Mira- continúo la mujer luego de unos segundos de silencio –Hablemos de esto ¿sí? Dejare ir a Deidara, dejare ir a tus amigos, si te quedas conmigo, y me…quieres- Hubo un murmullo de negación por parte de las mujeres que estaban ahí, la chica las miró con enojo -¡A callar, bola de idiotas!-

Al momento, ellas se silenciaron, bajando la mirada, obedientemente.

Deidara parpadeo varias veces, incapaz de comprender o más bien, asimilar completamente aquellas palabras. Giro a ver a Sasori, que parecía sorprendido, luego herido, y luego, parecía estar considerándolo.

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto furioso Deidara -¡No, Sasori no haría algo así, hum!- giro a verlo. Sasori no lo miraba, tan solo sus ojos estaba fijos en la chica -¡Sasori no tendría porque sacrificar su libertad por mí o…!-

Cuando Sasori giro a verlo, tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios. Deidara se estremeció y sintió como todo dentro de su ser se derrumbaba con fuerza. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, primero lenta, y después rápidamente.

-No, no, no. ¡Sasori, no!- termino gritando y sintiendo la voz quebrada –No tienes…-

-Escucha Deidara- dijo Sasori sin dejar de sonreír, había cerrado los ojos en un gesto que pretendía ser alegre, pero Deidara sabía que solo quería ocultar el dolor –No importa eso. Ustedes tienen que salir. Tú tienes que salir-

-Sasori… no… yo…- no pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas y los ahogados sollozos que salieron de sus labios –No…-

-Dei- aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre le hizo temblar las piernas. Lo miro a los ojos, y vio en ellos algo que no había visto nunca: La cordura de una decisión serenamente tomada. Nunca lo había visto así; y no le gustaba –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ella no me hará nada-

A Deidara le temblaba el mentón. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Sasori puso sus dedos en sus labios. Amaba esos dedos, y mil veces había soñado que hacía eso mismo, para callarle las incoherencias que pudiera decir antes de besarlo. Amaba esos dedos, los quería solo para él, no solo desde el momento en que los vio, ni los toco, sino en el momento en que los había visto tocar el piano con agilidad y destreza, y se preguntaba que se sentiría si con ellos recorría su cabello, o sus labios.

-¿Te quedarás entonces?- pregunto la chica de cabellos azules, entusiasmada.

Sasori nuevamente apartó la mirada de Deidara y la posó en ella. Solo asintió una vez.

La chica lanzó una risa nerviosa y se acercó a Sasori, lo levantó con delicadeza y se encamino apartándolos a los dos. Luego, giro la cabeza en dirección a las mujeres.

-Llévenselo con los demás y luego sacadlos de la casa- ordenó.

-Diles que no le hagan nada…- susurro Sasori volteando hacia atrás.

-Claro. ¡Y no le hagan nada!-

Las mujeres lanzaron gritos de desaprobación. Pero cuando ella giro la cabeza, ya no hubo más reproches. Dos mujeres, una morena y una pelirroja tomaron de los brazos a Deidara y lo levantaron con delicadeza y lo hicieron caminar con leves empujones.

-¡Sasori!- grito Deidara -¡Sasori, hum! ¡No, Sasori, NO!- gritaba Deidara que se retorcía entre los brazos de las dos mujeres, empujándose hacia delante para tratar de alcanzar a Sasori, sin embargo, cual fuera su sorpresa al descubrir que esas no se movían ni un centímetro.

Sasori giraba a verlo un poco con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, esperando que no se diera cuenta de cómo le dolía alejarse de él. La mujer le tomo del brazo y con la otra mano le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el frente. Cruzaron una de las puertas, Deidara no se escuchaba gritar gracias al martilleo de su corazón, pero fue capaz de escuchar cómo se cerraba aquella puerta y de ella perdía de vista a Sasori.

* * *

><p>-¡Se supone que nos dejarían salir!- grito Hidan mientras se mecía en los barrotes con cara de maniático psicópata. ¿Quién no estaría así luego de que Deidara les explicara lo que supuestamente constaba en el trato de esa vieja bruja?<p>

Había sido mucha su sorpresa al verse arrojado nuevamente a ese lúgubre lugar, mientras era recibido por Itachi que se había acercado a ayudarle a ponerse de pie y a hallar el maldito camino al suelo sin caer de cara y hocico.

-¡P**** Madre! ¡Con una chi******, déjenme salir!- gritaba el peliblanco cada vez más fuerte. Deidara ya sentía sus tímpanos sangrar a causa del ruido, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Sasori se había sacrificado por nada, ¿qué le estaría haciendo esa mujer allá arriba? ¿Lo habría besado ya? ¿le estaría manoseando su…? Quizá no era buena idea pensar en eso.

-¿Podrías callarte de una puñetera vez, estúpido Jashinista?- pregunto Kakuzu con una vena a punto de explotarle en la sien.

Sí, bueno. Lo único que había cambiado desde que lo habían encerrado ahí, era que pocos minutos después habían arrojado ahí a Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Kisame que por alguna razón estaba en calzoncillos. Zetsu y Kisame hablaban de lo "suertudos" que eran al no ser guapos. Tobi aún se hallaba en posición fetal en una de las esquinas, junto con Pein que le daba de vez en cuando palmaditas en el hombro para que se calmara y se animará a dejar de llorar.

Deidara, ahora le envidiaba a Tobi la prominente oscuridad en la que estaba sumido su rincón, porque quería estar en él. Quería llorar y quería maldecir. En cambio, se veía obligado a pegar las rodillas contra su pecho y sumir su cabeza en el hueco de los brazos. Pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro a ver los pozos negros de Itachi que le miraban con suma compasión.

-¿Estás bien, Deidara?- pregunto Itachi con voz tranquila.

Deidara se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sabía que si decía algo, rompería a llorar. Itachi se sentó a su lado y miró hacia la celda donde ahora discutían y se golpeaban Kakuzu e Hidan.

-Je. Quizá ha sido por eso que los han separado, ¿no?- dijo Itachi, tratando de subirle el animo a su amigo. Deidara lo miro con cierto desprecio y desesperación, hizo un gran esfuerzo por aclararse la garganta.

-Déjame solo, Itachi, hum- volvió a sumir la cabeza entre las manos.

-No puedo hacer eso, Deidara- dijo Itachi con voz neutral –No quiero que te vayas a… emoticar-

-¿Emoticar?- repitió Deidara con una sonrisa triste –Eso no existe, hum-

-Podría existir- dijo Itachi. Por el tono de su voz, Deidara supuso estaba sonriendo. Algo le dijo que levantara la vista, que lo viera y observara a detalle. Lo hizo. No se equivocaba, Itachi sonreía, y se veía de lo más lindo así. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Al lado, estaba Konan sentada sin hacer ruido, enfurruñada y malhumorada por los malos días que había tenido. Su mirada se posaba donde Pein y Tobi. De pronto se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos. Se sentó a un lado de Pein e intercambio unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Tobi estará bien, hum?- pregunto Deidara mirando al ovillo que era Tobi.

-Yo creo que sí. ¡Vamos, Deidara, hemos salido de peores!- contesto el Uchiha

-Solo que ahora no se te ocurre ninguna, ¿verdad, hum?- dijo el rubio mientras volvía a recargar su cabeza en los brazos –Ojalá y fuera el verdadero Deidara, hum-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Itachi –Tú eres el verdadero Deidara. Eres lindo, y buena persona. Eres inteligente y bastante agradable…- de pronto Itachi calló como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de haber dicho algo horrible –No…-

-¡Pero yo quisiera ser el Deidara de Naruto, el que puede explotar cosas y exprimir a poderosos ninjas, hum!- grito el rubio sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Itachi, lo cual, el pelinegro agradeció mucho.

-Pero… bueno…- tartamudeo Itachi con el ceño fruncido –No lo eres-

-¡Y es lo que me molesta, hum!- grito Deidara.

-Pues a mí me molesta que no hayan cumplido su promesa- Dijo una tercera voz. Ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Pein, el peli naranja se sentó a un lado de Deidara y recostó su cabeza sobre la dura piedra.

-Pein…- susurro Deidara -¿Y Tobi?-

-Konan trata de calmarlo, a mí no me pela ni un pelo- contesto Pein encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No te pela ni un pelo?- repitió Itachi, extrañado por la comparación.

-No- contesto Pein.

-Jejeje. Suena _friki- _comentó Deidara sonriendo.

De pronto, el sonido de pasos hizo callar a los distintos parlantes que había en la celda. Apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos hasta los tobillos, unos ojos verdes destellaban tras un mechón de cabello pintado de rosa. Se acercó hasta los encarcelados y miró de un lado a otro.

-¿Deidara sempai?- pregunto con voz tierna. Deidara la miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la puerta con el mayor aire amenazante que pudo.

-¿Qué, hum? ¿Han venido a sacarnos por fin? ¡Si no, traigan a Sasori, no lo sabe ¿verdad? No sabe que estamos aquí encerrados todavía, hum!-

-No.- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros, metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un objeto amarillo que estaba completamente manchado de negro. Así que, en cualquier caso, era un objeto negro con una mancha amarilla. Deidara lo observó con detenimiento, sintiendo un pequeño reconocimiento que se abría por sus entrañas –Te ha mandado esto-

Estira el objeto y Deidara lo toma por entre los barrotes. Casi grita de felicidad, sentía el suave pelaje del señor Boom. Creía que no lo iba a ver nunca jamás, pero ahí estaba. Lo apretó entre sus dedos y miro a la chica.

-¿Él me lo ha mandado, hum?- pregunto con una firme voz que le sorprendió hasta él mismo.

-Sí. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos- dijo y se retiro.

-¡ESPERA! ¿Cuándo nos van a sacar de aquí? ¡Eh, p****!- grito Hidan volviendo a columpiarse de los barrotes.

Deidara, le limpio un poco del polvo que tenía en la cara al señor Boom. Itachi se había parado y estaba a su lado. Los demás, a excepción de Hidan, lo miraban atentamente.

El rubio no pudo evitar una fugaz sonrisa. El señor Boom; Sasori lo había ganado en uno de esos juegos de feria que parecía imposible de ganar. Recordaba lo triste que estaba cuando el estúpido cohete que tenía que derrumbar no lo había hecho cuando lo había golpeado, y Sasori, enojado con el señor encargado del juego, le había golpeado con la pelota, el señor había dado traspiés y había golpeado el cohete, tirándolo en el acto. Había bajado el pequeño oso de peluche y se lo había dado mientras sonreía.

Sí, la policía les puso una multa al agarrarlos, porque el señor había perdido varios dientes tras el pelotazo de Sasori, pero…

La sonrisa de Deidara se desvaneció, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Deidara?- pregunto Itachi a su amigo. Deidara lo miro, completamente serio.

-Itachi. Tenemos que rescatarlo, hum- dijo.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy, sempais. Mi papá quiere que vaya a ver una película de ARRECIFE y espero que este buena, porque quería seguir escribiendo más ¬¬<p>

Espero poder actualizar rápido... si es que hay interes todavía en la historia, que yo espero que sí, porque esta vez Jashin los castigara si no comentan ¬¬... jejeje, no es cierto ^^

¿Serán separados para siempre nuestra querida pareja? ¿Lograrán escapar de la celda? ¿Itachi se podrá declarar a Deidara?¿Deidara se imaginará que Itachi lo ama? ¿Tobi dejará de estar emo? ¿Será Konan capaz de hacerlo sonreír?

Sí, asi es señores. TobiKonan e ItaDei XP

Hasta la próxima, sempais.

Mary is a good girl :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola sempais :D. Jo... vaya que las cosas apestan cuando tienes un estúpido bloqueo -_-u pero aquí estoy =) para todos los que lloraban. Etto... digo, si es que hubo alguien ¬¬u. Espero que sí...

Ya saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto... aún no lo perdono por matar a mis sempais akatsukianos ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5.<strong>

**¡A DAR PORRAS!**

-¿…No lo crees, Sasori kun?- pregunto la chica de azulados cabellos mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón y lo retorcían sensualmente.

Sasori giró a verla con expresión aburrida, en realidad no había estado escuchando absolutamente una palabra de lo que esa chica le había estado diciendo durante… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Creía recordar que al menos una hora y media.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con un tono déspota.

-Jajaja, que adorable eres- susurro la chica poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

¡Santo Jashin! Pensó Sasori con un escalofrío bajándole la espalda, si decía a esa mujer que era el ser más repulsivo de la tierra (y verdaderamente lo creía), ella diría que él era adorable.

Sasori se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y volver su vista a la enorme ventana que una vez había pertenecido al cuarto de Pein, y que ahora era dominado por esa mujer.

-Oye- pregunto Sasori, cayendo en la cuenta de algo muy importante -¿Cómo es qué te llamas?-

-¿Cómo me llamo?- repitió ella señalándose con el dedo. Sasori evitó dejar salir su personalidad de actor, porque si lo hacía, creía que ella era capaz de regresar a ese infierno a Deidara y a los demás… ¡pero que les dieran a los demás! Él solo lo hacía por Deidara –Mi nombre es Ayaka-

-¿Ayaka?- repitió Sasori, como probando a que le sabía el nombre si lo pronunciaba él. Le parecía una extraña combinación de letras, muy lejana a ser bonito. No, es que simplemente ella no era precisamente una flor colorida que se dijera –Es… un nombre muy… ¿bonito?-

-Jejeje, muchas gracias Sasori kun- dijo ella en tono meloso, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sasori con delicadeza.

Ayaka volvió a platicarle un sin número de cosas que le traían sin cuidado. Él, solito y sin que nadie se lo dijera, se daba cuenta de que las pláticas de otras personas solían aburrirle, entonces siempre se iba a visitar "Sasorilandia" como le decía Kakuzu a su pequeña mentecilla extraña.

Ahí bien podía estar escuchando música ambiental que le viniera a la mente, o preparar nuevas canciones de cuna que tocaría más tarde en el piano de su cuarto. Se pregunto entonces si éste seguiría allí, intacto. Algo en su interior le dijo que no.

Recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que había pensado en dejar de tocar, pues le quitaba mucho tiempo para salir con los amigos y tomar unas cuantas copas; pero algo le había quedado claro hace un par de meses: A Deidara parecía gustarle mucho como tocaba el piano. Y eso bastaba para que todas las noches, se sentara frente al instrumento y tocara lo primero que se le viniera en mente. Muchas veces las notas que se elevaban eran de nostalgia y dolor, a veces se trataban de amor y locura. Pero todas ellas le seguían pareciendo arte.

Miró por la ventana. Las nubes estaban grises, no tardaría en llover.

-_Ojalá y ellos ya hayan encontrado un buen lugar donde quedarse- _pensó mientras recordaba que sus amigos estaban allá fuera de la casa.

* * *

><p>Claro que todos sabemos dónde estaban realmente los Akatsuki. Bien calientitos y cobijados por un techo de cárcel que no recordaban haber constuido jamás en sus vidas.<p>

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- pregunto Itachi con una ceja levantada mientras miraba a Deidara.

-No lo sé- volvió a responder y se hizo un silencio antes de que se oyeran exclamaciones de hastió y sorpresa por parte de los otros -¡Cállense! ¡Bien que es cómodo sentarse ahí a esperar mientras uno se parte la cabeza! ¿No? Hum- protesto el rubio enojado.

-Bueno, cálmate Dei…dara… no tienes porque enfadarte- dijo el Uchiha mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hubo un enorme silencio después del comentario del pelinegro, todos miraban atentamente a Deidara, excepto Tobi, que aún continuaba en su papel de ovillo.

-Muy bien. Usemos la cabeza, hum- dijo Deidara momentos después mirando determinadamente a alguien en particular.

.

.

-¡Pero no mi cabeza!- grito Zetsu mientras Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara corrían contra la reja, con el bipolar de cabeza a los barrotes.

El golpe fue aturdidor, al menos para Zetsu quien al igual que los barrotes comenzó a temblar debido al impacto. Solo que había una diferencia: La celda no se había abierto, ahí con la poca luz, Deidara creía haber visto que lo que se había abierto, era otra cosa: la cabeza de Zetsu.

-¡**Bola de idiotas, pendencieros y sin cerebro!**- grito Zetsu molesto mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de sus compañeros y luego de librarse y caer al suelo comenzó a revolcarse sobándose con fuerza la cabeza.

-No ha funcionado- dijo Kisame mirando los barrotes y suspirando resignado.

-¡Por supuesto que no ha funcionado!- grito Konan desde el rincón de la celda, junto a Tobi, todos giraron a verla -¿Qué pensaban que pasaría? ¿Se abriría así nomás? ¡Pudieron matar a Zetsu!-

-No es culpa nuestra que aquí no esté Sasori- dijo Hidan encogiéndose de hombros –Si hubiera estado aquí…-

-¡No hables así de Danna, hum!- grito Deidara furioso. En parte por el "uso" de su maestro y en parte por frustración de que su primer intento de escapar fallara –Y no te quejes Konan. Este plan estaba basado en hechos que se basan en fundamentos reales y muy, muy específicos, hum-

-¿A sí?- dijo Konan arqueando las cejas -¿En la película de Toy Story 2?-

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, Konan!- grito Deidara escandalizado -¡No habría casi matado a Zetsu haciendo fundamentos de una película de niños, hum!-

-Pues perdón si te he ofendido- dijo ella con expresión cansada.

-Hmph- respondió Deidara cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Konan.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Kakuzu malhumorado -¿Vamos a tratar de salir con la parpadeante lucecita de Buz Ligthyear?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bájale a tus humos, Kakuzu- dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido –No aportas ninguna idea, no tienes derecho a opinar-

-Mira quién lo dice, Uchiha- contesto Kakuzu a la defensiva.

-No se mira, se escucha- dijo Hidan como si fuera un maestro de primaria que corrige a un niño ignorante… que diga… a un alumno estudioso y preocupado por aprender más.

-¡Tú no te metas, pedazo de…!- comenzó a protestar Kakuzu cuando de pronto Pein se pone de pie y se atraviesa entre ellos dos.

-No comiencen aquí una de sus escenas, por favor.- pidió amablemente el actor del Rinegan –Recuerden que juego de manos es de villanos-

-Este es el momento…- dijo Tobi, impresionando a todos de que por fin saliera de su trance –En el que Sasori san diría que somos villanos-

-¡Tobi!- grito Deidara y lo miro de arriba abajo -¿Qué demonios tienes en la…?-

Pero Tobi no tenía nada en la cara. Nada además de una expresión seria. Y unos encantadores ojos rojos como el carmín, y un sedoso cabello negro que le caía sobre el fino rostro (lleno de rasguños y lápiz labiales) de tono blanquecino.

-¡OMG!- gritaron todos los Akatsuki mirando atónitos el verdadero rostro de Tobi. El pelinegro se rasco la nuca y sonrió.

-Hola, sempais- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente -¿Será esta la primera vez que ven mi cara?-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito Pein lleno de asombro -¿¡Entonces de verdad eres Madara Uchiha en el cuerpo de Obito!-

-Pues claro que sí- contestó el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza -¿Creías que era el cuarto Hokage? ¡Qué infames pensamientos los tuyos, Pein san!-

-¡Oh, Por mi Jashin samma!- grito ¿Kakuzu? Todos giraron a verle todavía más sorprendidos

-Perdón Kakuzu… eh… ¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Kisame con un hilo de voz.

-Ah… que… yo… ehm…- comenzó a tartamudear el moreno.

-¡No nombres a Jashin samma en vano, ateo de m****!- grito Hidan molesto y enseñándole un dedo especial a Kakuzu.

-¡Eh, no te pases conmigo!- grito Kakuzu a punto de ir a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba Hidan y meterle una buena colleja.

-¡Oh, Konan!- grito Pein mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos de arriba abajo, sin que ella pareciera tener ningún tipo de respuesta. A no ser que se contara como respuesta el pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzaba a correrle de la nariz.

-Creo que ya le dio- susurro Zetsu con un paño frío en la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Konan?- pregunto Pein con voz preocupada.

-**Quizá si tanto les urge golpear a alguien en la cabeza este es el momento, pedazo de inútiles descerebrados- **prorrumpió la parte mala de Zetsu, todavía malhumorado por el trato para con él.

-No. Creo que tengo otra idea, hum- dijo el rubio mirando a Konan y a Tobi. Todavía sin poder creerse que Tobi fuera tan condenadamente apuesto.

* * *

><p>Tal vez si olvidara lo loca que estaba ella, podría tratar de disfrutar un poco de su compañía. Y tal vez también podría resultar si ella tratara de no tocar su parte íntimamente privada.<p>

-¿Por qué no mejor nos… conocemos?- pregunto Sasori mientras se escondía del otro lado de uno de los sillones que tenía Pein instalados en su cuarto, listo para correr si para eso se daban las circunstancias.

-Ya me cansé de hablar y que no me peles- contesto Ayaka molesta, tenía un látigo negro que se enroscaba alrededor de su pierna como si de una serpiente se tratara. De pronto, lo desenrollo y dio un latigazo al suelo, que hizo que Sasori diera un gritillo agudo y se escondiera más en el sillón.

-Bueno… si no te has dado cuenta… Etto… yo no soy muy bueno escuchando hablar a nadie- contesto con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces, supongo que serás mejor bailando- sonrió maliciosamente –A menos que quieras recibir un castigo- paso una de sus manos sobre el látigo.

-Eh… no creo ser mejor…- Sasori fue interrumpido cuando Ayaka le mandó un latigazo, que gracias a esconderse rápidamente por los pelos no le había dado.

-¡BAILA!- grito ella –Mientras yo cantare: ¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa! Y entonces… tú ya sabes que hacer-

Sasori. Sasori. Sasori. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no mejor un maldito subnormal como Kisame o Zetsu? Quién lo había dibujado como lo había dibujado era el culpable de su desgracia, y que Jashin lo castigara mil veces.

-Eh… sé tocar mucho mejor el piano de lo que se bailar…- susurro Sasori aún escondido detrás del sillón.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Ayaka, parecía entusiasmada. Sasori se permitió el no muy lujoso lujo de asomarse y dedicarle una de esas sonrisas tiernas.

-Sí. Me sale muy bien eso-

Los ojos verdes de ella destellaron mientras sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa.

-Entonces, te dejare tocarlo- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la cama.

Sasori la miro perplejo. Tenía el ligero presentimiento… de que esa loca no le había entendido bien.

.

.

-¿Por qué no te acercas?- repitió por tercera vez Ayaka mientras abría las piernas. Sasori solo se ponía más rojo y más nervioso.

-Es que… de verdad. Me refería a un piano… no tenía ningún otro significado-

-¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE BASTARDO SIN CORAZÓN, ALÉJATE D EMÍ, NO QUIERO VERTE!-

Sí así de buena fuera la vida, pensó Sasori antes de lanzar un suspiro.

-¿Eh Sasori?-

-Ya te dije que no me refería a eso…- susurro cansado y un tanto molesto. Comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de sacar su otro yo y mandarla a la China.

Pero si lo hacía…

No. Estaba "bien" mientras se mantuviera alejada y mientras estuviera así como ahora, aunque no le molestaría que cerrara las piernas.

-¡Ah!- grito ella con desesperación -¿Es que por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?- comenzó a golpear la cama haciendo un berrinche.

Sasori no quería decirle que realmente no era ella… o bueno, sí. Pero también se trataba de él. No tenía esos gustos, probablemente si él fuera "normal" entonces la hallaría sumamente atractiva.

-No es eso- dijo. Pero era eso. No quería estar con ella –Es que… creo que necesitamos tiempo para conocernos-

-¿Conocernos? ¿los hombres hacen eso?- pregunto ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con gesto de no creerle ni una palabra.

-Eh… quizá no todos pero…-

-¡Los que se preocupan por una dama, sí lo hacen!- grito emocionada Ayaka y con los ojos brillosos.

-Supongo…- contesto él, aturdido por un pequeño reconocimiento en aquellos ojos.

-¡Oh, Sasori kun!- dijo Ayaka en tono meloso -¡Eres tan adorablemente tierno! ¡Quieres conocerme antes de pedirme matrimonio, que mono!-

-¿Ma… tri… mo… nio?- pregunto Sasori repitiendo cada silaba en su mente, tratando de asimilar como iban esas letras juntas con una relación con él, se pronto se dio cuenta de que la oración SasoAya no le gustaba ni un pelo -¡MONO TU CARA!- grito Sasori mientras con un estremecimiento corría hacia la puerta.

Cuando tuvo la mano en la manija e intento girarla una mano se lo impidió cerrando la puerta, lo poco que había logrado abrirla. Sasori giro a ver a Ayaka.

Sus ojos verdes destellaban de furia, y estaba claro que eso no le vendría a traer nada bueno. Tenía la cara enrojecida, y eso le decía que estaba molesta. Apretaba los labios en una fina línea y eso la hacía ver, odiaba admitirlo, muy sexy.

-Déjame aclararte algo, Sasori- dijo ella mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y se la apretaba con desmesurada fuerza.

-¡Duele!-

-Si no haces todo lo que yo te diga… Deidara se muere ¿eh? ¡Deidara se muere!-

Sasori se quedo helado al escuchar esas oraciones. Había algo en la manera en que las decía que había logrado dejar de pensar en cómo le dolía la muñeca, que había logrado cortarle la respiración y que su corazón dejara de latir.

De pronto no se hallaba solo ante Ayaka, una chica loca. Se hallaba ante alguien que prometía con suma sinceridad en sus palabras que mataría a Deidara. Y en sus ojos, en esos llameantes ojos verdes, podía ver a Saito, amenazándolo para que le dejara en paz y continuara su vida.

Pero él no la había continuado. Sasori había querido, pero no había tenido la suficiente fuerza. No hasta que había encontrado a Deidara y aún así, a ese rubio de celestes ojos le tenía más miedo que a nadie, si lo llegaba a lastimar… no, ya no podría con una herida así. Por eso había decidido callar esos sentimientos.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que ese miedo se hubiera convertido en un ratón comparado con lo que sentía ahora? A lo que más creía haberle temido todo este tiempo era a que a su corazón le pasara algo. En esos momentos, había descubierto que le tenía más miedo a que algo le pasara a Deidara. Y eso le asustaba. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué esta vieja loca sabía lo que sentía y lo obligaba a…? Jopetas, ¿de verdad era tan obvio lo que sentía?

* * *

><p>Puede que la realidad fuera más aterradora que la mentira. Puede que sería mejor si se tratara del Deidara que podía explotar cosas y no pensar en nada más que su arte explosivo.<p>

Pero la realidad era que solo era un actor que había perdido mucha inspiración en tan solo cuatro días. Recordaba lo tranquilo que había estado, haciendo otra de sus esculturas, cuando de pronto escucho una ventana romperse y a Pein gritar algo.

Las palabras habían sonado como: ¡ECHAN PORRAS!; sinceramente Deidara se encogió de hombros. Al menos antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara un Sasori corriendo y le tomara de la mano. A empujones lo sacara de la habitación y corriera por el largo pasillo.

A pesar de que Deidara le hubiera gritado que le diera una explicación Sasori se limitó a subir al quinto piso, abrir la puerta del baño y meterlo ahí. Luego, le había dicho un poco sobre el asunto, después le había dado al señor Boom con una sonrisa, diciendo que lo había rescatado.

Y de pronto, cinco pares de manos lo habían cogido de atrás y ahora se lo llevaban. Por más que Deidara trato de evitarlo, lo único bueno que recibió fue a un Sasori poniendo seguro a la puerta del baño y metiéndole una buena patada en la barbilla que le hizo desmayar y luego, lo único que había sido capaz de escuchar fue la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

Sasori siempre estaba rescatándolo, protegiéndolo, ayudándole. Puede que fuera él quien de los dos tuviera más sentido común, pero, en definitiva, el mejor amigo era Sasori. Agradecía a Kami, a Jashin o a cualquier ser superior que lo hubiera puesto frente a él.

Sentía la mirada de todos en su persona y sabía que estaban atentos a sus palabras. Bueno, quizá Konan no, que continuaba mirando a Tobi con cara de colegiala enamorada. Se pregunto si a esa no le habría gustado más de lo que debería el buen chico. Volvió la cabeza en su lugar, salir de la celda, rescatar a Sasori y recuperar la casa.

Ahora era su turno de brillar, y le pedía a cualquier ser superior que lo escuchara: Que le echara porras, porque ahora sí que tenía que salir airoso de esta. Y quizá después, solo tal vez, se animaría a decirle a Sasori lo que sentía por él. Así que ahora tomó una bocanada de aire, y dejó escapar el aire con un sordo suspiro.

-Muy bien. Esto es lo que haremos, hum-

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Bien sempais :D hasta aqui el capi de hoy, y espero que les haya gustado, y los ahaya hecho reír ya que quise retomar un poco del humor que suspuestamente tenía que tener ¬¬u<p>

¿Saldrán por fin nuestros amigos Akatsuki de su prisión? ¿Podrá Ayaka llevar a cabo su malefico plan para casarse con Sasori? ¿Él aceptará con tal de que sigan en libertad sus amigos que no estan en libertad?

Enterense en el siguiente capi. Recuerden solo si en los reviews piden conti =O Mary is a good girl, sempais :D


	7. Chapter 7

¡Al fin tengo una remota idea de que pasara en el fic :D! _Inner: Mentirosa, no tenés idea de nada ¬¬ _Pero bueno... este fic también empezó como una idea sacada de Marylandia que siempre piensa en Danna ¬3¬

Espero que os guste y sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6.<strong>

**DE RASTRAS A UN MATRIMONIO.**

No, jamás se había imaginado su boda de pequeño, ni de adolescente. Pero definitivamente, estaba completamente seguro de que habría sido con alguien a quien amara y lo amara, que lo mirara a los ojos y hallara una vida eterna con tan solo una. No esto. No vestido a fuerzas, no llevado a fuerzas.

Pero lo valía. Lo valdría mil veces si al final con ello lograba que Deidara fuera feliz, aún si no estuviera nunca entre sus brazos. Sasori lo sabía. Sasori en este momento renunciaba a toda su felicidad por el bien de él.

...

-¡AUXILIO, HUM!- grito Deidara desde la celda -¡KISAME Y KAKUZU VIOLAN A…A…- se quedo pensando unos segundos - A HIDAN!-

-¿Y para qué querría yo violar a Hidan?- pregunto ofendido Kisame mirando a Deidara con sorpresa.

-¡Joder, que tu finge, pedazo de pez sin…!- comenzó a gritar Hidan, hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente le parecía injusto ese tipo de rumor -¡Es verdad Deidara! ¿Por qué es a mí al que violan?-

-No se me ha ocurrido a nadie más, hum- contesto el rubio sencillamente-

-Shh- dijo Itachi escondido entre las sombras -Ahí viene alguien-

-¡HIDAN, MI AMOR, NOOOO!- grito una chica que venía corriendo por el pasillo a gran velocidad.

-Pide ayuda.- le dordeno Pein a Hidan

-¿Por qué? ¡Ya viene!-

-¡Hidan san, ea, ea, ea! ¡Dios mío qué es lo que te esta metiendo Kakuzu san por atrás!- grito Tobi de improviso

-¡QUÉ PORQUE YO!- grito Kakuzu con una mueca de asco y recibio un golpe por parte de Zetsu.

-¡QUE FINGAN!- grito el peli verde con cara molesta.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, mientras todos se quedaban mirando a Kakuzu e Hidan. Ahora, ambos estaban colorados.

-¡HIDAN!- grito la chica, y pronto se escucharon los gritos de más mujeres que venían corriendo a ayudar a Hidan.

Itachi tomo del brazo a Hidan y lo empujo hasta quedar "desprotegido" en la poca luz que le daba a la celda, Tobi empujo a Kakuzu.

-¡Pero que p**** m**** les pasa a ustedes pedazo de im**** con...aaaahhhhh!- grito Hidan al recibir de lleno el cuerpo de Kakuzu encima de el suyo. Sus labios se rozaron y se quedaron congelados unos momentos mirandose estupefactos, en una posición bastante comprometedora: Hidan tenía las piernas abiertas y dejaba "pase libre" al miembro de Kakuzu... si es que lo tuviera afuera.

-OOOhhhhh- dijeron los demás Akatsuki mientras miraban la escena como idiotas.

Tobi mira a Konan y le da un suave codazo -Eh, Konan san. Es mi imaginación o ellos... estan ¿¡profundizando el beso!- grito el buen chico cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora Hidan sujetaba del cuello al moreno y Kakuzu se había inclinado más hacia los labios de Hidan. Todos lanzaron un grito de susto.

-¡Oh por Dios!- grito Pein asqueado -¡Eso es... eso es... asqueroso!- grito poniendose ahora colorado.

-¡En mi vida había visto algo tan indiscreto!- grito Kisame tapandose los ojos como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH, SEMPAAAAAAIIIII!- grito Tobi corriendo a abrazar a su sempai que no decía nada y solo miraba a los dos enamorados con impresión y sorpresa.

-¡!-

El estruendoso grito de al menos treinta y siete chicas se hizo presente entonces, haciendo que los Akatsuki giraran a verlas más sorprendidos. Hidan y Kakuzu se separaron y las miraron con cara de no comprender que había pasado en toda su vida, entiendase, tan confundidos como todos los que habían presenciado el beso.

-¡JODER, ESTÚPIDO KAKUZU, QUITATEME DE ENCIMA!- grito el peliblanco colorado, colorado.

-Eh...- dijo Kakuzu un tanto perturbado mirando a Hidan como si le hubiera dicho que le dijera que le cantara el himno del jashin al derecho y al revés. Luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño -¡No me digas que hacer estúpido fánatico religioso de un Dios que no existe!-

-¡No te atrevas...!- empezó Hidan

-¡A volver a tocarlo!- gritaton las fan girls. Para entonces ya habían abierto la cerradura de la celda y corrían hacia ellos... bueno, hacia Kakuzu, como si de una estampida de elefantes se tratara. Empujando a los otros y haciendo que dieran traspiés.

-¡JODER!- grito Kakuzu mientras un montón de chicas lo sujetaban y comenzaban a jalar y golpear, a rasguñar y arañar (No es lo mismo eso?)

-¡KAKUZU!- gritó Hidan mientras otras chicas lo jalaban para adorarlo y "protegerlo" -¡m****, KAKUZU!- gritaba algo... ¿preocupado?

Ahora Kakuzu era un ovillo en el suelo que se cubría la cara para no recibir golpes en ella. Hidan se retorcía en su lugar. Itachi se abrió paso entre las mujeres atiborradas en la celda y sujeto de la mano a Deidara, que hasta ahora había quedado aplastado en un rincón de la celda.

-¡Vamonos, Deidara!- le grito el Uchiha mientras lo jalaba. Deidara confundido y aturdido comenzó a caminar y empujar a las mujeres que estaba en su camino y siguió al Uchiha que al parecer, no escatimaba en dudas con respecto a empujar violentamente a las mujeres.

-¡AAAAAUUUUCHHH!- grito Kakuzu y Deidara giró a ver. Ahora distinguió a Hidan golpear a las mujeres que le sujetaban y correr hacia el circulo que habían formado otras donde pateaban a Kakuzu.

-¡Itachi, ayudemosle!- grito Deidara e Itachi giro a ver. Se quedo unos segundos pensando, y luego asintió y comenzó a correr hacia donde Kakuzu e Hidan.

-¡SEMPAI!- grito Tobi mientras una mujer le empujaba y caía al suelo con un fuerte sentón -Iteee...- susurro mientras se sobaba, miro hacia arriba y observo que las mujeres se amontonaban. De atrás alcanzaba a escuchar como más mujeres venían a ver el espectaculo. Tobi trato de ponerse de pie y recibió una fuerte patada, por accidente, obviamente de una chica a la cuál Itachi había aventado para llegar a ayudar.

-¡Tobi!- grito una chica a lo lejos -¡Viejas hijas de su ******** ******** que la ******* para poder ********!- comenzó a gritar.

-¡Esto es una masacre!- grito Kisame quien, gracias a su gran altura con empujar a una chica, suavemente (no quería ser un animal, como otros: Hidan) tiraba a cinco mujeres que gritaron furiosas.

-¡Masacre la que esta haciendo Konan!- grito Pein mientras esquivava a tres mujeres que salieron volando cuando Konan les metió un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡ME HA DADO! ¡LA IDIOTA DE KONAN ME HA DADO!- grito Zetsu mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro con un ojo morado -¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGOOOOO!- tropezo con otras tres chicas y las tiró.

-¡IIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Hidan mientras daba patadas y puntapiés a las mujeres -¡LARGUENSE BESTIAS INMUNDAS!- gritaba mienteas le jalaba el pelo a una castaña que se había abalanzado a abrazarlo -¡EN NOMBRE DE JASHIN ME LAS VOY A LLEVAR A LA *******!-

Por fin, el peli blanco llego al circulo de mujeres que rodeaban a Kakuzu y comenzó a empujar y jalar de cabellosmientras escuchaba como estas gritaban. Itachi empujo a una chica de cabello negro y dejó un paso libre por donde Kakuzu comenzó a salir gateando, aterrorizado y con manchas de sangre en la boca y frente. Deidara se aventó contra una mujer y se colgó como changuito (X3 adorablemente adorable) y se abrazo con fuerza en su cuello y apreto.

Mientras tanto Kisame ayudaba a Zetsu a ponerse de pie y ambos, nuevamente gracias a su estatura, comenzaron a empujar con fuerza a todas las mujeres que se hallaban del lado de la puerta abierta de la celda. A ambos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-¡SIIIIII! ¡JASHIN TE CASTIGA!- dijo Hidan mientras golpeaba fuerte en la cabeza a una pelirroja y sonreía malevolamente -¡AHORA SI SE PUEDEN IR AL CARAJO LOS MODALES CON LAS **** MUJERES!- gritó mientras lanzaba una de sus risas malvadas.

-¡Sempai!- grito Tobi a penas poniendose de pie y mirando a todos lados.

-¡TOBI!- grito Konan mientras le sujetaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a la salida -¡HAY QUE SALIR!- grito

-¿Konan san?- pregunto Tobi mientras miraba sorprendido como la chica de cabellos azules golpeaba a cualquier mujer que estorbara en su camino -¡Oh, Konan es muy fuerte!- grito Tobi realmente sorprendido por la brutal fuerza de la actora kunoichi.

Kakuzu logró ponerse de pie gracias a que Itachi le estaba ayudando. Hidan, mirando la escena, lanzó una súper patada voladora a Itachi, pensando que era una mujer.

-¡IIIITEEEEE!- grito Itachi mientras caía sobre Pein que estaba pateando a una chica que le había tirado al suelo cuando ésta buscaba pararse.

-¡JODER!- grito Pein mientras era aplastado por el Uchiha inconsciente.

-¡Pero qué demonios...!- grito Kakuzu mientras volteaba a ver a Hidan con cara de WTF, entonces sintió el fuerte choque de sus labios con los de otra persona, y una mano enredarse en sus cabellos. Y ¡oh por jashin! era Hidan, que volvía a besarlo, esta vez no por un empujón, él había venido a besarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió el beso.

-¡AAHHH, KAKUZU ENFERMO! ¡HA VUELTO A HACERLO!- grito una castaña de ojos violeta mientras señalaba al moreno. Kakuzu soltó a Hidan y luego comenzó a correr, con la mano sujeta a la del peli blanco.

-¡SUELTA, SUELTA!- grito la chica a la que sujetaba Deidara con frenesí. Deidara le pico el ojo y luego la soltó, tomando un palo que ella había sacado de no sé donde para golpear al "violador" de su "amado" Hidan. Deidara salió corriendo golpeando a unas cuantas chicas y dejandolas inconscientes.

Pein se puso de pie y con trabajos cargó al inconsciente Uchiha, y también salió disparado a la salida.

Veinte chicas que habían bajado y estaban conscientes corrieron hacia la entrada. En una especie de carrera por la supervivencia.

Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi y Konan ya estaba afuera, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban entrando... más bien saliedo, Deidara dio un enorme saltó cuando una rubia se tiro al suelo en una barrida de foot ball perfecta, buscando tirarla, y luego de caer sobre Kisame logró salir. El resto de los Akatsuki giraron a ver a un Pein sumamente concentrado que cargaba a Itachi en brazos.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, todos los Akatsuki miraban a Pein con gestos preocupados y echando porras para que llegara. Pein volteo hacia atrás y miró que una chica de cabello negro se estaba poniendo de pie y miraba a Pein con ojos venenosos, en sus manos tenía las llaves de la celda. Pein miró hacia el frente, donde ya todos lo esperaban haciendo gestos con sus manos para que apurara el paso. Itachi comenzó a despertar y miró a Pein con cara de no saber que pasaba.

-¿Pein?- pregunto aturdido.

Pein lo miro e Itachi se quedo helado y aturdido por el rostro de su amigo. Parecía tan... tan... apuesto, e ¿iba en sus brazos? que brazos tan fuertes tenía el actor del rinegan. Estaba pensando que sus cabellos se movían como olas del mar cuando de pronto... Pein lo avienta hacia la puerta.

-¡EEHHH!- grito Itachi molesto por el repentino cambio de salvamento. Cayó cerca de la puerta, y Kisame y Kakuzu lo jalaron.

Pein se giro contra el mar de chicas.

-¡CIERREN Y VAYAN A POR SASORI!- grito mientras golpeaba a unas chicas.

Itachi estaba parado mirando aturdido a Pein -¡No te dejaremos!- grito tratando de ponerse de pie y tratando de correr a donde Pein.

-¡Oh, claro que lo harán!- grito Pein mientras daba un golpe al estilo Lee a una chica de cabellos blancos -¡Corran y no se olviden de llamar a la policía!-

La chica de cabellos negros que tenía las llaves corrió hacia Pein y Pein hacia ella.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- grito mientras pegaba un golpe en el torax de Pein, mientras que él tomaba su pierna y se la torcía. Ella aulló de dolor, y Pein aprovecho para tomar las llaves.

-¡Dejenme, yo me encargó!- grito Pein mientras aventaba las llaves a la salida. Kisame las recogió y miró a Pein que ahora se deslizaba en una barrida tirando a tres mujeres -¡Vayanse!- grito.

Itachi estaba ya queriendo pasar a la celda nuevamente cuando Pein se arrojo sobre la puerta y la cerro. Miro a Kisame de manera amenazadora.

-Pein...- susurro el peli negro mientras Kisame cerraba la puerta y se metía las llaves en el pantalón.

-Vete Itachi. Solo no se olviden de regresar al rato por mí, cuando ya se hayan desecho de estas locas y salvado a Sasori- dijo Pein con una sonrisa

-¡Pero Pein san!- grito Tobi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tobi, quiero que los cuides!- grito Pein mientras daba media vulta y daba un giro en el aire elevando las piernas y golpeando a dos mujeres.

Zetsu asintió y se giro comenzando a correr. Kakuzu e Hidan se miraron y salieron corriendo entonces, luego de uno segundos y seguidos por Konan, que llevaba de la mano a Tobi, pues este se quería quedar con el líder a ayudar. Kisame le puso la mano en el hombro a Itachi. Él lanzó una maldición y corrió con Kisame pisandole los talones. Deidara se quedo mirando a Pein.

-Pein, hum- dijo Deidara -Toma- le extendió el palo

-Lo necesitaras más que yo- dijo el peli naranja burlón y Deidara apretó el palo en su pecho -Salva a Sasori. Y dile lo que sientes...yo...- miró a Itachi (que ya se perdía por el pasillo) una céntesima de segundo y luego giro a ver a las mujeres, volviendo a lanzar un puño contra el pecho de una -Yo... creo que no deben perder más tiempo-

-H...hai- respondió el rubio, no pasando por alto la mirada tan significativa que le había parecido apreciar en los ojos a Pein -Lamento que esto no haya funcionado bien-

-¡VETE!-

Y con eso, Deidara siguió a los demás.

* * *

><p>Sasori volvió a mirarse en aquel espejo tan grande que habían puesto en su habitación. Se dijo que a pesar de las prununciadas ojeras, el cabello enmarañado y ese extraño sabor a metal en la boca, aquel traje negro le sentaba muy bien.<p>

Nuevamente suspiro cansado y agotado; no había sido la semana planeada. Y ni quería pensar en lo que sería su vida después de esto.

Pasó la mirada por su cuarto. Quizá eso le fuera a dar una señal de su anterior pregunta. La ventana que antes había estado siempre abierta dejando pasar la luz del sol o la luna, ahora estaba bloqueada por una serie de ladrillos. Las marionetas del elenco estaba botadas en el suelo, algunas ya sin brazos ni cabeza. Todos los cajones de su cómoda habían sido saqueados y tras ellas solo habían quedado algunos trozos raídos, supuso que algunas se habían peleado por ciertas prendas.

Volvió la mirada al espejo y comenzó a arreglarse el moño con lentitud. Entonces, reparo en que su piano seguía intacto. Giro la cabeza, sorprendido y agradecido al mismo tiempo. Se acercó a él y se sentó.

Había estado ahí tres horas encerrado, ¿y no se había dado cuenta de ello? Bueno, se estaba preparando para su boda, no tenía caso preocuparse de nada más.

Paso los dedos sobre algunas teclas y del instrumento volaron como si se trataran de palomas blancas. La canción le era tan familiar como desconocida. Es como si la hubiese tocado toda su vida y sin embargo, Sasori sabía que jamás lo había hecho.

(N/A: Etto, aqui me gusta como se escucha esta canción de piano, si quereís, les sugiero escucharla mientras leen: .com/watch?v=rLPJmCrYd6Q)

Sintió como su pecho se orimió mientras pensaba en los bellos ojos de Deidara, en como brillaban cuando le sonreían, incluso en como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

Recordó una vez que habían comprado un helado cada quien, Deidara uno de vainilla y él uno de limón. Y Deidara había tirado el suyo al suelo. Ninguno de los dos llevaba dinero aquella vez y Sasori sugirió que comiera del suyo. Deidara se había negado, argumentando que no le gustaba. Pero Sasori solo rió y le persiguio por todo el parque hasta que le había alcanzado y obligado a comer. Deidara al final terminó cediendo y desde ese día casi siempre compraba del mismo helado que él.

Hubo otra enorme sonrisa al recordar el día en que lo había conocido. Desde el principio se habían hecho amigos, aún a pesar de que Sasori se había prometido no querer a alguien más para no sufrir más.

Sí, recordaba el día en que se había aventado de la ventana diciendo que llegaría mucho antes que Tobi. Se había lastimado, Kakuzu lo había regañado, lo habían hospitalizado. Pero Deidara le había estado cuidando todo el tiempo, le leía libros, le traía de comer, dormía a su lado. ¡Y que bella sensanción había sido verlo ahí recostado en el sillón de su cuarto cada vez que despertaba!

Mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con agilidad entre las teclas, dio gracias a Saito. De no haber sido por él, su abuela no habría querido meterle a ese ridículo trabajo de actor de Akasuna no Sasori. Y no habría conocido a Deidara.

Mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en las teclas, unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayendo hasta las teclas del piano y haciendolas humedas al repetir el contacto con alguna.

Mientras sus dedos se delizaban entre las teclas, se repetía que Deidara sería feliz, y no importaría cuanto a él le doliera casarse con Ayaka.

Recordo nuevamente sus ojos mientras le sonreían. La primera vez que le había llamado Danna fuera del estudio, y se había sentido tan feliz que a pesar de ser tan incoherente y extraño, tuviera un alumno que quizá era más inteligente que él.

Siempre había sonreído con Deidara, aunque quisiera evitarlo, aunqueal final se diera cuenta de como latía su corazón roto con él. Parecía que no existía el tiempo, y no importaba si fuera efímero o eterno.

En este momento, mientras llegaba al climax de la canción, se daba cuenta de que si le importaba que hubiera sido tan efímero como el arte que tanto le había gustado a Deidara. Se daba cuenta de que le dolía, y volvía a decir que sería mejor ser una marioneta que no sentiría nada.

Pero Danna, entonces, ¿estaríamos realmente vivos, hum?

Una vez le había dicho eso Deidara. Puso sus dedos en las últimas notas y dejo que el tiempo se las llevara consigo extendiendolas, mientras una lágrima volvía a caer. Sí, Deidara había tenido razón aquella vez. Pero ahora, que una interminable vida lejos de él se extendía... si, sería mejor ser una marioneta.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Sasori giro la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, sin molestarse en ocultar las lágrimas. Habría esperado ver a Deidara aparecer, como siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba triste. Pero en vez de eso, apareció una chica de cabellos morados o lilas, ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido rosa pastel.

-Sasori san ¿está listo?- pregunto la chica mirando a Sasori. Sasori se limito a fruncir más el ceño -Creo que sí. Ayaka samma lo esta esperando. Debe estar en el altar antes que ella, me ha mandado para escoltarle-

Sasori la miró como si quisiera golpearla y salir corriendo, aunque era precisamente lo que quería hacer.

-¿Sasori?- pregunto ella

-Sí. No la haré espererar- Dijo Sasori mientras se ponía de pie y se pasaba una mano por los ojos.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la mansión, la lluvia caía. Rodeando la casa, había dos mujeres con un hiperneable de Winni Pooh que les cubría la cara.<p>

-¿Cuál es el plan, señorita?- pregunto la chica más baja, mirando a la otra con expresión seria.

-Savlarlos, obviamente- contesto la otra. Levantó la cabeza y unas gotas de agua calleron sobre unos ojos azules turquesa -No dejaremos que le hagan nada a ninguno de ellos-

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>D: NOOOOO! SI CON ALGUIEN TE CASAS A FUERZAS, ES CONMIGO DANNA!<p>

Ehm... lo siento. Es que a una... le da envidia ¬/¬

¿Deidara llegará antes de que Sasori diga "Acepto"? ¿Sasori tendrá que hacerlo de verdad? ¿Pein logrará sobrevivir a las fans de Hidan con las que se quedo encerrado? ¿Quiénes serán las dos mujeres de hiperneable de Winni Pooh y qué querran hacer para salvar a nuestros amados Akatsuki?

Si quieren saberlo dejen review :D

Oh, oh, y Mary olvido decir que D: que los que esten leyendo el fic y no puedan comentar u.u Creo que ahora pueden hacerlo :D así que si hay uno, deje review por favor siempre son agradecidos y bien recibidos. ARIGATO SUMIMASEN


	8. Chapter 8

Hola sempais :D espero que sigan leyendo el fic y os este gustando. Como sea aquí les dejo el siguiente capi.

_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi. Porque si no... SASORI SERÍA MÍO, JODER. Ya ni si quiera se lo compartiría a Deidara sempai y obviamente a ninguna de vosotras ^^_

Gracias por leer sempais :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7.<strong>

**LA BODA.**

Ayaka bajó las escaleras con aire ausente, y ciertamente preocupada. Miró a sus jovenes señoritas, la mayoría inconscientes en el suelo. Treinta y cinco caídas, y dos. Dos chicas levantaban a un insconsiciente Pein, lleno de sangre y magullado. Ayaka lanzó una maldición.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto mirando a las dos chicas. Las dos también estaban con los pelos enmarañados y expresión cansada.

-Se han ido- contesto una con la voz temblorsa.

Ayaka volvió a maldecir. Si los Akatsuki andaban sueltos, significaba que o buscaban salir de la mansión o buscaban rescatar a SU Sasori, y eso, definitivamente no figuraba en sus planes de boda. Abrió la celda y se acercó a Pein y levanto la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-De verdad sois unas estúpidas buenas para nada- dijo ella -¿Todo esto lo ha hecho él?-

Pein comenzó a mover la cabeza y la levantó. Tenía sangre en la boca, nariz y también le corría por la sien.

-¡Tú!- grito mientras hacia a un lado la cabeza, para que ella no se la siguiera sosteniendo -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tú que crees?- pregunto Ayaka. Se acercó a la puerta -Mirate Pein... estas totalmente mal. Y no ha servido de nada. Mis chicas ya casi capturan a tus amigos-

-Jejeje- rió Pein y furiosa, Ayaka lo abofeteo.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- pregunto molesta.

-Has dicho que casi. Y ya te crees con la lucha ganada- dijo Pein mirandola a los ojos, amenazante.

-Ya he ganado. Sasori se casara conmigo en un rato- lanzó varias carcajadas.

-No- dijo Pein, parandole en seco las risas a Ayaka -Deidara y los otros rescatarán a Sasori y se desharan de ti-

-¿Deidara?- pregunto burlona Ayaka, siendo coreada por las risitas de las únicas chicas despiertas en la celda -¿Tú crees que esa rubia va a detenerme? ¿por qué?-

Pein la miró con el ceño fruncido. Y Ayaka se dio cuenta de que había algo en esa mirada, algo que la asustaba.

-¿Esta enamorado de Sasori?- pregunto arqueando las cejas. Pein la siguio mirando. Ella rió nuevamente -Ja. De nada servira-

-Hay muchas cosas que parecen eso- contesto Pein desafiante -Y tú y yo sabemos, que Sasori también lo ama-

Ayaka se quedo callada, con el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada. Entonces reparo en un objeto tirado en un rincón de la celda. Era el señor Boom, tumbado boca abajo entre el montón de tierra, hizo a un lado la mano de una chica con una leve patada y se agacho a recoger al muñeco. Pein la siguó con la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro, Pein?- pregunto mirando el muñeco y luego al actor del rinegan -Porque yo creo que para derrumbar su mundo... solo hace falta un insintitvo- sonrió y dejo ver sus dientes derechos y blancos como las perlas.

* * *

><p>Deidara ya no sentía las piernas cuando salieron de aquella mazmorra improvisadamente bien hecha por las locas que ahora tenían el control de la casa, y más importante aún, tenían en su poder a Sasori.<p>

Delante de él, Itachi se paró en seco, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que todos los demás habían girado a ver a Deidara, expectantes.

También se detuvo y los miro unos largos segundos que se le antojaron eternos.

-¿Qué es lo que esperan, hum?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-No podemos ir allí sin un plan, Deidara sempai- dijo Tobi adelantándose a los demás.

-¿Y?- preguntó desafiante el rubio.

En realidad si tenía un plan: Entrar y partirle la mandarina a esas viejas hasta que les dieran a Sasori.

Ok, iba de acuerdo que no era el plan más brillante de los planes más brillantes, pero… era uno.

-Sería un suicidio meterse ahí sin un plan.- Dijo Zetsu con aparente tranquilidad.

Deidara se quedo callado. Igualmente si hubiera tratado de pensar en otra cosa que su ya pensado plan, lo había improvisado todo. Simplemente les había dicho que se escondieran y el resto le salió como si de vomito se tratara, ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera ahora? Su maravilloso plan, torció los ojos, los había sacado de ahí… pero no a todos.

No pudo evitar voltear a donde hubiera estado Pein con culpabilidad en el rostro.

-No lo sé- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Pues yo pensaba que entraríamos y les daríamos en su c**** a las locas esas- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa. Kakuzu lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

¡Al fin! Alguien entendía un buen plan.

-¡SASORI!- grito una chica desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Alterados, los Akatsuki se arrinconaron en una de las paredes del pasillo.

-Con qué patearles el c**** ¿no, Hidan?- pregunto en un susurro burlón Kakuzu torciendo los ojos.

-Jodete Kakuzu- respondió el albino en un susurro.

-¡Yuki san!- grito otra chica -¿Qué ha pasado con Sasori no danna?-

-_¿Sasori no Danna? ¡Soy el único que le dice así vieja psicópata, hum!- _Pensó Deidara apretando sus puños y mordiéndose el labio para no decir nada.

-¡Ayaka!- respondió la primera chica, Deidara creyó escuchar que lloraba amargamente -¡Ayaka ha anunciado que se van a casar!-

-¿¡NAAAANIIIII!- gritaron los Akatsuki sin poder evitarlo. Las dos chicas giraron a verlos sorprendidas.

La chica que no lloraba, tenía unos rizados cabellos negros y ojos azul color botella. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. La otra, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules los miró como si no esperara nada en realidad de ellos. Los Akatsuki sufrieron un escalofrío.

-¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!- grito la de cabellos negros y corrió hacia el rubio.

-¿Deidara?- dijo Konan con voz algo asustada

-¿Eh?- pregunto Deidara con miedo

-Tengo un plan- espero unos segundos -¡TODOS CORRAN!-

* * *

><p>-No la haré esperar entonces- dijo Sasori mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta con pasos lentos y pesados.<p>

La chica de cabellos lilas se paso la mano por el vestido rosa y se aclaro la garganta, como si fuera a empezar a cantar. Sasori ni siqueira la miro, ella soltó un susurro que Sasori pensó, habría sido una queja por no haberle dicho que se veía hermosa en aquel vestido, que en cuanto a él se tratara, se veía horrible.

Salió de la habitación y suspiro con fuerza al escuchar un piso más abajo, quizá, el sonido de un violín y un piano. Sonaba realmente hermoso. Aquel conjunto de instrumentos era su favorito, realmente no tenía idea de como habría sido su vida sin haber aprendido a tocar el piano.

Posiblemente se la habría pasado de fiesta en fiesta, tomando alcohol y viviendo una "vida normal".

-La señorita Ayaka está realmente contenta de tenerlo como prometido- dijo la chica alzando la cabeza como un pavorreal

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sasori sin mucho interes. Simplemente tratando de entablar la posible última conversación que tendría en su vida con una chica, porque dudaba que Ayaka fuera a dejar que otra mujer le pusiera un dedo encima.

-Usted también debería de estar más que contento- declaró por fin luego de unos segundos.

En realidad, pensó Sasori, no creía perderse de mucho si no volvía a hablar con una mujer. Al menos una de esas, ya que Konan era una chica de lo más interesante. Y posiblemente en el mundo había más como ella. Así que volviendo al tema principal, decidió guardarse las palabras para su propia cabeza.

Sí, tenía mucho que decirle a su cabeza. En primero, podía decir: Estúpido programa, de no haber sido por él no se habría hecho "famoso" y ahora no estaría caminando hacia el altar, o al matadero, como prefería pensar. En segundo: No volvería a hablar con ninguno de sus amigos. En tercero: Estaría con una loca que prefería su... parte intimamente privada, a lo que realmente tenía dentro. En cuarto: Culpaba a sus papás por hacerlo una "cara bonita", pero solo para las chicas, ya que los hombres... bueno, Deidara...

-...Y saber que siempre lo ha querido- dijo la chica a su lado y Sasori giró a verla con una ceja levantada. Con el corazón de pronto disparandosele en el pecho de manera atrolladora.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-¿Eh?- pregunto la chica un tanto confundida.

-¿Qué ha sido lo que dijiste de Deidara?-

-¿Deidara?- pregunto la chica, casi escandalizada -No he dicho nada de Deidara-

-Claro que sí. Dijiste que...-

-Dije que Ayaka samma siempre lo ha querido, de hecho, esta preparando un ataque contra la bitch de Sakura por matarlo a usted-

* * *

><p>-¿Ya estás lista, Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke mirando una loción que tenái Sakura en su cómoda.<p>

-Ya voy Sasuke- contesto la pelirosa. Salió de la habitación y le sonrió a Sasuke. Él la miro un tanto aturdido y luego sonrió para Sakura de manera sensual.

-Ven acá- dijo Sasuke mientras le tomaba la mano a Sakura y la jalaba contra sí.

Sakura miró los ojos de Sasuke con un brillo especial. Y entonces, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, la ventana del cuarto se quebró con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Ah!- gritaron ambos actores de ninja. Unas figuras entraron a la casa con unos palos y nunchacos -¿PERO QUÉ?-

-¡Ahí esta señoras!- grito una de esas figuras y otras cinco entraron a la casa dejando a Sasuke y Sakura confundidos. Una de ellas golpeo en la cabeza a Sakura, y otra le dio otro golpe a Sasuke.

-¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO!- grito la primera -¡A Sasuke no tendrías que haberle golpeado!-

-Lo sé. Pero al final Sasuke es de Akatsuki. Al final, Sasuke es mío- miro amenazadoramente a las otras y ellas se encogieron de hombros y levantaron a Sakura, y se la llevaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p>-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA!- grito Sasori escandalizado -¡No estoy muerto, estoy aquí! ¡Sakura no ha hecho nada malo, simplemente estabamos actuando!-<p>

-Oooohhh- dijo la chica de cabellos lilas -De todos modos la tuti fruti debe pagar-

-¡Estaís completamente chifladas!- grito Sasori dandose la vuelta para correr, pero la chica le cogió del brazo y le aplico una llave -¡AAHH!-

-No me digas que estoy chiflada!- gruñó la peli lila XD -No creas que no me sé todo lo que haces, pedazo de subnormal-

-¡Me duele!- grito Sasori enojado más que adolorido

-¡RETRACTATE!- apretó más la llave

-¡Okey!- grito Sasori -¡Tienes cara de retrete, pero no estás chiflada!-

-¿Cara de... retre...? ¡Eres un pedazo de...!-

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sasori le golpeo con una silla que estaba por ahí... ¿qué por qué? Porque la escritora la hizo aparecer de repente ^^ y porque Sasori lo supo aprovechar. La chica aulló de dolor y le soltó. Sasori se puso de pie y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, absteniendose de escupirle.

-Soy un pedazo de subnormal que sabe la diferencia entre la vida real y la serie de Naruto- dijo Sasori. Se quedo callado unos segundos (todos hagaís lo mismo ¬3¬) -Cuando es importante saberlo- terminó rectificando el tipo de respuesta. Luego de eso, hecho a correr por el pasillo.

Se sintió extrañado de pronto de la solitaria soledad en la que se hallaba la mansión. No había ninguna mujer. Se masajeaba la muñeca mientras caminaba mirando hacia atrás, sentía la presencia de alguien, que lo seguía por detrás, pero no lograba adivinarse si no se trataba más que de paranoia.

-Pues la paranoia no está mal ahorita, así al menos voy alerta- dijo Sasori en voz alta. Cuando volteo la mirada se encontro con unos ojos verde intensos, se tiró hacia atrás del susto y cayó de sentón sobre el suelo -¡AH!-

-¿A dónde vas, amor?- dijo Ayaka, atraviada con un hermoso vestido blanco, con olanes en toda la falda, un corse apretado y justo que tenía una mariposa bordada con zafiros y esmeraldas, y unas mangas al estilo Cenicienta -¿Vas a por un vaso de agua?- pregunto mientras elevaba una copa

Sasori estaba realmente aterrado. Parecía una especie de fina muñeca, una que le habría gustado convertir en arte eterno; pero ahora parecía malefica con aquella sonrisa burlona y medio macabra. Se arrastró un poco por el suelo, alejandose de ella, y tratando de sonreírle. Ante todo la sonrisa. La sonrisa siempre podía ser un salvavidas, más en este caso.

-A...Ayaka- susurro Sasori espantado -Jo, no te he visto acercarte. Esto... sí, iba por un vaso de agua-

-Hum. Entonces se lo hubieras pedido a Mimi chan- dijo con tono mavado, Sasori sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Es que...- dijo él -Es que... es que...-

-¿Síiii?-

-Te... ¡Te estaba buscando!- dijo Sasori de pronto dejando de hacerse para atrás y levantandose lentamente, casi sumiso -Yo... quería preguntarte si no... podíamos posponer la boda-

-¿Posponer la boda?- pregunto Ayaka llevandose una mano al pecho .-¿por qué Sasori san? ¿Tienes mcuhas ganas de ver a tus amigos de neuvo en esas mazmorras?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al lado de Sasori, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido -Porque yo no quiero eso. Ahí se la podrían pasar realmente mal-

Sasori tragó saliva.

-Es que, realmente siento que... esto es muy precipitado- dijo mirando el piso -¿No te gustaría al menos... pláticar sobre nuestros intereses? ¡Venga, solo me sé tu nombre!-

-Yo ya te di esa oportunidad de conocerme, y preferiste esperar hasta después de casarnos- contesto ella arrugando la frente.

-Me refería a conocernos por más tiempo- dijo Sasori perdiendo la paciencia -No me refería a casarnos ya-

-Pero Sasori.- dijo ella mientras le pellizcaba suavemente el cuello y se le acercaba pasandole la lengua sobre éste. Sasori se estrmeció pero no se movió del lugar. Nuevamente sentía florecer a su yo Akasuna no Sasori el personaje.

-Quiero posponer la boda- dijo con tono firme -Sí me voy a casar contigo, pero necesito tiempo para asimilar todo-

-No necesitas tiempo para acoplarte- contesto ella separandose bruscamente de Sasori - Lo que quieres es que venga alguien a salvarte. Pero no lo harán Sasori- Sasori respiro prfundamente, sabiendo que mentía -Todos te han abandonado. En cuanto se han enterado de que serían libres gracias a que te quedarías aquí, todos se han largado- se acerco a su oído -Deidara incluso dijo que le habría agradado escupir sobre tí-

-No es verdad- dijo Sasori mirando hacia otro lado, molestandose cada vez más y sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía ante esas palabras -Es mentira-

-Bueno, no vendrán a salvarte- dijo ella tomando de la copa que tenía en la mano -Por que no... les agradabas-

-¡Ja!- rió Sasori un tanto molesto -¿Y por qué habría sido eso?- dijo Sasori con sorna en la voz, indispuesto a creer lo que decía esa loca.

-Porque se han enterado de lo que eres- dijo ella -O más bien... de que eres homosexual-

Sasori se quedo callado, helado en su mismo lugar. Algo se abría paso por la boca de su estomago. Un terror casi indescriptible. Se habían enterado ¿cómo? ¿Ayaka les habría dicho eso para asegurarse de que no lo rescataran? ¿por qué no lo rescataban? ¿solo por eso?

-Y ¡Esto se pone mejor, Sasori!- grito Ayaka mientras se paraba frente a Sasori y le ponía las manos en le pecho, el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente -Deidara sabe que estás enamorado de él... y no te quiere volver a ver. Es más... No quiere tener nada que ver contigo- sacó algo de su bolsillo que hizo que a Sasori se le rompiera el corazón en dos -Ten. Me lo ha dado luego de que se ha enterado. No sé quien se lo dijo, pero lo ha roto y lo ha arrojado a la puerta. Creo que huele a mierda-

Ayaka se encogió de hombros y le entrego el objeto a Sasori. Más bien, se lo puso en la mano y cerro sus dedos sobre el objeto. Un peuche pequeño y medio lleno de humo negro. El señor Boom. Sasori la miró, sintiendo que había un vacío dentro de sí, algo que crecía y parecía partirle en dos la espalda. Había un enorme peso en su pecho que le impedía respirar.

-Creo entonces que... no eran muy amigos que digamos. Ajá, creo que no tendrás más opción que casarte conmigo. Pero... te lo dejare pensar una hora. SOLO una ¿sí?-

Se alejo canturreando y cuidando de no pisar el vestido blanco que llevaba. Sasori bajó la mirada al señor Boom. En efecto, parecía desprender aroma a mierda, y ya no tenía un ojo. Sasori abrió la boca como para decirse algo a él mismo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, estaba ahí atoradas en la garganta. Acarició suavemente al señor Boom.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudaba de sus amigos? ¿no que no desaba ser rescatado? ¿Entonces por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué pasaba esto de nuevo? Quizá por eso mismo. Porque ya había pasado por ese mismo desprecio por gustarle lo que le gustaba... es solo que había pensado que los demás... que sí Deidara se enteraba... él no...

Pero eso se ganaba por ser un iluso. Por creer nuevamente en la gente. Y por amar otra vez a alguien.

Sasori se volvió a odiar con tantas fuerzas. Que pensó que a lo mejor... ser "amado" por Ayaka sería su salvación. Sino, acabaría como Akasuna no Sasori, de la serie. Y no quería eso ¿o sí?

-Dei...dara...- logro susurrar luego de un rato.

Sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por el dolor y la pena. Entonces, apretó al señor Boom hasta que le saltó el último ojo azul que tenía. Y después le arrojo al suelo, pisandolo con fuerza. Después se regreso a su cuarto, se encerró y se paró frente al piano, apretó los puños y golpeo las teclas con fuerza, corriendo sus manos por todo el teclado y causando un horrible sonido que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón como un grito desesperado.

* * *

><p>Deidara no tuvo tiempo para si quiera correr cuando siete mujeres aparecieron frente a ellos. Itachi cogió el palo que traí entre las manos y trato de darle a una. Increíblemente la chica (de cabellos negros cortos, y ojos amarillos) fue capaz de esquivarlo y tomar el palo. Lo jaló con fuerza, atrayendo también a Itachi, y lo golpeo en el estomago, haciendo que Itachi escupiera saliva y se arrodillara sin aire frente a ella.<p>

La chica posó sus ojos en Deidara y él sintió que se moría. Corrió hacia ella, esta vez con toda la intención de azotarla al menos al suelo. La chica se movió a un lado con rapidez, y Deidara pasó a su lado, entonces ella dio un giro, muy parecido a los que había hecho Pein y le dio una patada justo en la cadera. Deidara girtó, en realidad sintió como si le hubiera roto algo.

-¡Deidara!- grito Itachi sorprendido y aún con las manos en la panza donde le dolía.

Deidara cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el suelo, de panza. Había un enorme ardor en su espalda que le corría toda la columna, y Deidara escupía sangre.

-¡SEMPAI!- grito Tobi mientras él y Konan corrían a atacar. Una chica de cabellos blancos con una fina línea negra, se acerco corriendo a ellos y a Konan le pegó justo en el pecho, con la suficiente fuerza para tirarla por el aire un par de metros. Tobi intento dar un par de golpes de boxeo, dio varios antes de que la peli blanca le abrazara por atrás, ni como decir como había llegado ahí, y nuevamente impresionante, se doblo hacia atrás. Tobi quedo inconsciente en cuanto su cabeza tocara el suelo.

Kakuzu e Hidan corrieron hacia la mujer y entonces, Hidan fue aprisionado por la llave de la de pelo negro y tirado al suelo con un ágil movimiento. Kakuzu logró darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a la mujer de cabellos blancos que cayó de sentón. A punto estaba de celebrar cuando una mujer de pelos rosados se paró frente a él y le pegó un golpe en la garganta, luego lo cargó con una impresionante fuerza.

Itachi se puso de pie e intento darle a esa mujer, pero entonces, la de cabello blanco arrojó a Kakuzu sobre él, se golpeo la cabeza con la pared y escuchó algo crujir. Kisame y Zetsu corrieron hacia las mujeres. Kisame tomo de las manos a Zetsu y este arrojo las piernas hacia atrás, dandole un golpe a la de pelo negro y blanco. La de pelo rosado, logro agacharse. Para entonces, Kisame ya había dejado en el suelo a Zetsu.

-Lo siento mucho señorita- dijo y luego le metió un enorme puñetazo en la cara.

Zetsu ya estaba cargando a Tobi y a Deidara, aqu aún aullaba de dolor.

-Será mejor que nos...- comenzó a decir el bipolar, cuando de repente una chica saltó hacia su cuello con las piernas abiertas.

-¡Cuidado Zetsu!- grito Kisame mientras corría a ayudar su amigo. La chica apretó con fuerza el cuello del peli verde y con la ayuda de otra chica que le sostenía los brazos, dieron una vuelta en un angulo de 180 grados, haciendo que Zetsu se golpeara la cabeza y cayera inconsciente con Tobi y Deidara junto de él.

Kisame se hizo para atrás, atemorizado, pero con los puños en alto. Las chicas "derrotadas" se estaba poniendo de pie, y las otras estaban a punto de correr hacia él, cuando de pronto... una chica de hiperneable de Winni Pooh lanzaba una patada voladora hacia la de cabeza de la de pelo negro, que recién se paraba.

-¡AHORA SI QUE LA MATÓ SEÑORITA!- grito otra chica, mientras Kisame miraba sorprendido a la chica del hiperneable, tras la cuál venía otra con un "uniforme" igual, pero más baja que la otra.

La primera chica se quito el sombrero del himperneable y dejo ver unos largos cabellos negros que le caían sobre unos ojos pardos.

-¡Ya va, brujas!- dijo con tono autoritario, ignorando a su compañera -¿Donde tienen a Sasori Danna?-

0*0*0

Kisame no había sido capaz de ver absolutamente nada más que las sombras de las siete chicas golpear y ser golpeadas por las otras dos. Terminando derrotadas, y tiradas boca abajo. La chica más bajita, de cabellos azulados y ojos verde turquesa se agachaba a acomodar en el suelo a los Akatsuki noqueados. La chica de cabellos negro se sacudía las manos luego miró a Kisame con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo ella sonriente -Mi nombre es Sayuri- extendió la mano -Es un placer concer a el gran Kisame Hoshigaki-

-Hola- dijo Kisame con la voz apenas audible, extendiendole la mano a Sayuri y estrechandosela -Ella es mi amiga Sora. Venimos a ayudarles... aunque no somos las únicas-

Kisame la miro sorprendido.

-Si no le crees a Sayuri danna, mejor mira por la ventana- dijo Sora mientras acomodaba los cabellos de Itachi, con cierta fascinación y con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Kisame obedeció a la chica y miró por la ventana. Ahí afuera había al menos... comenzó a contar con sus dedos: una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, veinte, setenta quizá... a lo mejor superaban los cien.

-¡Por Jashin!- dijo Kisame sorprendido -¿Qué haceís aquí?-

-Venimos a rescatarles- dijo Sayuri poniendo poise guay.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de Kisame. Sora seguía admirando al Uchiha. Sayuri aún en su pose guay, esperando que Kisame dijera algo.

-¿Por qué llegan apenas ahora? ¡Llevamos una semana en este lugar, prisioneros!- grito Kisame indigando. Sayuri perdió la pose guay.

-Joder, ¿y tú crees que eso no me molesta?- pregunto ella con una nube gris encima de la cabeza -Pero mira, a ver ¿te parece que habría mucha historia que contar si hubiesemos llegado desde el primer capítulo? ¡Pues no! ¡Este es un fic largo! No una mentada de one shot como los que siempre hace la escritora-

(N/A: Eh ¬¬ que yo te cree, te puedo borrar)

-¿Entonces esto es un fic?- pregunto Kisame con ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿No lo sabías?- pregunto Sayuri con una ceja levantada

-No- dijo Kisame con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía realmente alterado

-Entonces ¿nadie aquí lo sabía?-

-Te dije muchas veces que no, Sayuri Danna- dijo Sora que parecía haber roto el trance del cabello de Itachi.

-¡ESTO ES UN FIC!- grito Kisame alterado arrancandose los pelos -¡Como le gusta a la gente vernos sufrir!-

-¡Eh, no Kisame!- grito Sayuri -Esto no es un fic... ehm... me he equivocado de línea-

-Ah. Esta bien entonces- dijo Kisame con una sonrisita.

-Bueno vale. Y a ver... ¿dónde está Sasori?-

La pregunta de Sayuri es respondida por el eco de una música terrorifica que asoma por todos los rincones de la casa. La música de Barney.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Kisame mirando al techo, como si la música fuera algo celestial.

-No lo sé- respondió Sayuri.

Mientras tanto...

En un cuarto del último piso de la mansión estaba una chica de cabellos negros mirando una grabadora atentamente.

-¿De donde ha salido ese disco?- pregunto en voz alta mientras lo sacaba y ponía otra -Ay, que con esa maña de andar dejando los discos por ahí. Hum, creo que es esta-

La chica pone play a la grabadora. Suena una música nupcial.

-¡Ah! La he encontrado- mira por la puerta.

Hay un salón enorme, arrelgado con globos blancos y azules. Hay una serie de bancas donde se estan sentando chicas que platican ánimadamente. En algo que muy bien podía pasar por un altar, esta Sasori. Dando la espalda a la chica de cabellos negros, con la cabeza gacha y los rojizos cabellos más desordenados de lo habitual. De la puerta de al lado, sale Ayaka, con su vestido y un ramo de flores. Camina lentamente hacia el altar. Sasori gira la cabeza y se aprecían unos ojos más rojos que cafés, una cara seria, trsite y desolada. También muy enojada.

-¡Abran paso a la novia!- grita la chica de cabellos negros. Las demás chicas se ponen de pie y miran pasar a Ayaka con una mirada de admiración. Otras de enojo, otras tristes. Entiendase, las fans de Sasori.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh no!- grito Kisame -¡Sasori, Sasori se va a casar!-<p>

-¡Eh!- grito Sayuri asustada -¡Oye, oye. Si con alguien se casa es conmigo...!- miró a Sora -Esta bien... me calló-

-¿Tú también lo vas a obligar a casarse contigo?- pregunto Kisame, nuevamente indignado

-Eh... no...- susurro Sayuri -No puedo. pero ganas no me faltan- contesto encogiendose de hombros.

-Sasori Danna, hum- susurro Deidara aún en K.O

-Mirale, que mono- dice Sayuri con una expresión enamorada en la cara -Deidara sempai habla dormido-

Kisame no logra decir lo que iba a decir. Porque en ese momento, llegan frente a ellos, al menos otras treinta chicas muy parecidas a las subnoramles que habían acabado de derrotar Sayuri y Sora.

-No creo que te quede mucho para apreciar a Deidara- dijo Kisame, apretando los puños y poniendo pose de pelea.

-Oh jo...- dijo Sayuri con molesta irritación en la cara y voz -¿por qué no me dejan admirarlo? ¡Sora, encargate de hacerles despertar! ¡Yo voy a patear traseros psícopatas. YEI!- grito Sayuri con Kisame mirandola con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Hai- dijo Sora concentrandose en los Akatsuki, ya estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento hiperactivo e irracional de Sayuri.

-Vaaaaleeee- dijo Kisame con tono algo asustado mirando a Sayuri.

Sora levantó la mano de Deidara y este se retorció entre sus brazos.

-No... por favor... no lo digas. No digas "acepto"... no... Sasori, es que yo... te amo, hum-

En eso, la orda de chicas se lanzó contra ellos.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Vaya sempais eso ha sido cansado = todo de una jalada. Uff! de verdad,... ufff... o_ou Cansada...

Bueno :D ¿qué les pareció el capi de hoy?

¿Los Akatsuki y Sayuri ? ¿Qué le ha hecho Ayaka a Pein? ¿Y Sasuke y Sakura? Bueno, yo espero que le hayan dado un merecido a Sakura ¬¬ ¿Serán capaces de llegar con Sasori y demostrarle que Ayaka le mentía? ¡POR JASHIN! ¿Qué le ha pasado al señor bOOM D:?

Si quieren saberlo, entonces dejen review. Mary será buena chica y los compensara con las respuestas. Hasta luego, sempais :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hola sempais :D

Tengo una buena y mala noticia... la mala es que este es el penúltimo capi de Problemas con la Porpularidad u.u Sí lo sé... es triste ¡pero miren el lado bueno!: Yo me quedare con Sasuke kun ¬w¬

Muajajaja Sí... ¡yo soy la que robo a Sasuke! OwO ¡Nunca más lo volvereís a ver!

En cuanto a Sakura... sorry, yo no sé nada de ella ^^u

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (solo Sasuke) _Inner: Eso no es verdad o.ó _Bueno, alguna vez podrá pasar... hoy por ejemplo OwO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8.<strong>

**ACEPTO**

Se escucha a _Metallica- Master of puppets _en el salón donde se encontraban Sayuri, Sora, Kisame y los K.O Akatsuki. Sora está sentada a un lado de Itachi con una grabadora en mano y observaba a su amiga y Kisame pelear. En sus brazos se hallaba una bolsa con palomitas, de la que de vez en cuando le daba a Itachi y Deidara.

-¡ZAZAAABUUUUIIIII!- grito Sayuri mientras sujetaba de los cabellos a una rubia y la empujaba hacia Kisame, que tenía preparado su puño para que la chica cayera en él por "accidente" -¡Muy bien Kisame samma!-

-¡Esto me hace sentir un verdadero ninja!- grito Kisame mientras corría como jugador de futbol americano profesional y tumbaba a cinco chicas -¡Soy el mejor de todos los Akatsuki!-

La música de repente se detiene y Sayuri deja de darle vueltas jalando del cabello a una castaña que también había dejado de gritar y miraba atentamente a Kisame.

-Etto…- dijo Sayuri –Lo siento Kisame… pero, si vuelves a decir eso no tendré más opción que golpearte… los únicos que pueden decir eso son: Sasori samma- un hilo de baba cae por la comisura de su boca –Deidara sempai- le aparecen estrellas en los ojos –E Itachi- se pone roja

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Kisame ofendido –Itachi y Deidara están inconscientes y Sasori es la damisela en apuros y un subnormal…-

Sayuri le avienta a la castaña al peli azul y los noquea a ambos.

-¡No hables así de Danna!- grito enojada –Que subnormal me gusta mucho-

-¡Sayuri!- grito Sora -¡Acabas de lastimar a Kisame!-

Sayuri se queda callada un segundo.

-Él empezó, Sora san- sollozo la peli negra

-Nada de que él empezó… ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¡Sasori se va a casar y tú acabas de dejar inconsciente a Kisame san! ¡Debes aprender a controlar esos desplantes de locura, te pareces a Sakura!-

-Oe, oe… con ella no- susurro la peli negra ofendida –Además creo que ya se han acabado las locas esas- dijo mirando de un lado a otro.

-Esa no es excusa Sayuri, baka-

-Bueno a ver… entonces… tú te quedas con los Akatsuki… y yo rescato a Danna, él me vera y se enamorara de mí, pateare el trasero de esa idiota, y él y yo nos casaremos, nos iremos a vivir a un lugar tranquilo donde podre besar todo el tiempo a Sasori, tendremos dos hijos, una niña y un niño… la niña se llamara Saori y el niño Kaoru. Todas las mañanas…-

-Sayuri- dijo Sora con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Sora?- pregunto Sayuri mirándola -¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Sí… y tú te quedarás con Itachi ¿Estás feliz?-

-¿Qué parte de este es un fic SasoDei no logras entender?- pregunto Sora con voz macabra y sombría –Y encima también hay PeinIta-

-¿Y? Podríamos cambiar algo de esa historia…- dijo Sayuri nerviosa, sudando frío.

-¡que no!- grito Sora con su cabeza haciéndose grande, a Sayuri la hace para atrás la fuerza del aliento de Sora -¡Vamos a despertar a Akatsuki, rescatar a Sasori, Deidara se quedara con Sasori y tú y yo… nos vamos!-

-¿A si no más?- pregunto la pelinegra inconforme. Recibió una mirada amenazadora de Sora y se estremeció en su lugar.

-Si.-

Sayuri se va a un rincón del salón y pone las rodillas sobre su pecho mientras juega con sus meñiques al estilo Hinata, una nube gris se posa en su cabeza. Comienzan los truenos y la lluvia a caer. Sayuri se pone bien el impermeable con sombras en sus ojos-

-Vaaaaleeeee- dijo con voz emo, luego se volteo con cara zombi y señalo a Sora –Pero a mí no me eches la culpa de que Akatsuki no despierte… esa era tu taaareeeaaaa-

-Deja ese tonito de alma en pena- dijo Sora amenazante

-¡Sora san, no me dejas hacer nada!- dijo la peli negra triste y recuperándose de su nube emo personal

-Ven y ayúdame pues. Ni siquiera mis sabios conocimientos ficticios sobre medicina y mi diploma de Harvard funciona con ellos- dijo Sora mientras sacaba y metía justo después un diploma de Harvard

-Eso es porque estas pensando demasiado Sora san. Tú lo has dicho, este es un fic…- dijo Sayuri poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Deidara

-No lo irás a besar ¿verdad?- pregunto Sora

-No… _¿Cómo siempre sabe todo? ¡Cielos! Sora es psíquica- _Levanta la mano -¡DEIDARA SEMPAAAIIII!- grita antes de meterle uno de esos porrazos…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito Deidara chocando contra el muro de adelante -¡Joder! ¡Duele!-

-Vaya- dijo Sora –Todo esto pasa por ser amable… pero no tenías que pegarle así de fuerte-

-Es que…- dijo Sayuri juntando sus manos nuevamente –Él me quito a Sasori san-

* * *

><p>Sasori no tenía ganas de criticar su improvisada boda, después de todo no tenía nada que decir… Bueno sí: ¿Qué hacía una mujer casándolos? ¿Eso era legal? Habría deseado poner más atención a las misas de Hidan para así tener otros argumentos en contra de esto.<p>

¿Qué caso tenía ahora que Deidara lo había abandonado?

Nada. Por algo estaba entregando su vida entera a salvarlos, incluso a pesar de que lo dejaran ahí abandonado.

-Así que entonces él me dijo que me amaba, Sasori por fin confesaba que ansiaba casarse conmigo- dijo la chica delante de ellos leyendo algo que según Ayaka eran algo así como los votos… ¿o sería el brindis? Si fuera así quería una buena tajada de alcohol, para no darse cuenta de cuánto le dolía estar ahí.

La mujer que estaba a su lado, sonreía, atenta a las palabras de su "amiga", giro a verlo con esos ojos verdes y Sasori sintió un escalofrío. Hizo lo posible por sonreírle, pero solo le salió una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi vida. Mi corazón. Mi cuerpo, te pertenecen Sasori, y por eso consta que lo tuyo también. En especial, exijo mayor derecho sobre tu cuerpo- leyó la chica.

Sasori se estremeció. Joder, eso tenía una muy alta connotación sexual. Trago saliva. Así que además perdería eso… su virginidad con esa loca. Se estremeció de nuevo. Quizá se fuera a volver igual de loco ¿qué tal si al final su… ehm… se quemaba por fricción obligada? Se comenzó a poner verde, sentía muchas nauseas, ¿Eso se podía? Otro escalofrío.

-La vida que compartiremos, sin otras mujeres que te hablen, sin tus dolores ni penas llamados "amigos" que son los del elenco de Akatsuki… sin salir del cuarto todas las noches en una cama, enredado entre mis piernas y embistiéndome con tu….-

Y entonces Sasori se desmayo ahí arriba del altar. Hubo muchas exclamaciones de chicas que miraban y se paraban para ver lo ocurrido.

-¡Sasori!- Grito Ayaka mientras se arrodillaba a su lado preocupada, y le levantaba la cabeza. Sasori apretaba finamente los ojos y su boca se abría solo un poco, dejando ver sus dientes y dejar salir un aliento a menta. Ayaka miro a la sacerdotisa –Hagan algo-

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- pregunto la chica mirándola

-¡Algo! ¡Prosigue con la boda!-

-Pero Sasori no está consciente-

-¡Sasori! Sasori quiere casarse conmigo… ¡no importa que este desmayado! ¡Hazlo antes de que pase algo malo!-

-No puedo. Si prosigo con esto sin que Sasori danna esté consciente los votos no serán validos, además ¿Qué mal ha de pasar? Las ninjas han ido a por los Akatsuki-

Ayaka maldijo en voz baja y bajo su mirada hacia Sasori, aun desmayado.

-Joder…- dijo Ayaka, volteo hacia atrás donde estaba una chica de cabello rojo –Entonces tú- le grito- trae algo para despertarlo-

-¡Hai!- dijo la chica mientras corría en dirección a uno de los cuartos.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces has venido a ayudarnos, hum?- pregunto Deidara sangrando de la nariz, mientras corría entre los pasillos y miraba a Sayuri.<p>

-Sí- contesto ella sin mirarlo, parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo: correr -¡Tenemos que llegar al último piso antes de que Sasori diga acepto!-

-Pero eso podría estar pasando ya Sayuri sempai- dijo Tobi desde atrás.

-¿Sempai?- pregunto ofendido Deidara, según recordaba, solo era legal tener un sempai, ¿lo habría remplazado Tobi por esta loca buena? -¿De cuándo acá ella es tu sempai, hum?-

-Descuida sempai, tú eres más sempai de Tobi que ella- contesto el pelinegro rascándose la nuca mientras corría

-¡Oe!- grito Itachi preocupado y poniéndose rojo -¿Y Pein? ¿No has ido a ver si lo encuentras?-

-No- respondió Sayuri –Me he encontrado con ustedes antes de poder rescatar a Sasori-

-¿Pensabas rescatarlo a él primero, hum?- pregunto Deidara

-No- respondió Sora –Pensaba rescatarlo solo a él-

-¡NANI!- gritaron los demás Akatsuki

-¡Eso no es cierto, Sora!- grito Sayuri sin dejar de correr y poniéndose roja–Planeaba rescatarlo primero y LUEGO rescatar a los otros-

-Sí. Luego de violarlo- susurro Sora

-Y las otras chicas ¿por qué no entran a ayudar?- pregunto Konan

-Pues… seguramente para cuando rescatemos a Sasori entraran y pondrán pose guay como para que los lectores digan que sí, mucho ayudaron- dijo Sayuri con una sombra morada cubriendo sus rostro

-Eso es inteligente- dijo Kakuzu torciendo los ojos –No hacer nada y cobrar la recompensa y la gloria de los que SÍ hicieron algo-

-¡Malditas ateas de m****! ¡Mucho ayudan así sentadas!- grito Hidan

-Si ya va, pero al final dirán que aparecieron mil ninjas y tuvieron que pelear con ellos- dijo Zetsu poniendo los ojos en blanco -¡Y nosotros qué!-

-Al menos espero que nos hagan una OLA de bienvenida- dijo Kisame –Luego de eso me cargó la espada y me voy a tomar vacaciones-

-Al menos tú puedes hacer eso- dijo Itachi –A nosotros nos revivirán en la serie… quizá entonces tendremos más problemas con la popularidad-

-¿Una secuela?- pregunto Sayuri mirando a Sora –Vaya… eso sería una pesadilla… pero no tan mala idea- pensando en voz alta

-¡Una espuela!- grito Kisame alarmado deteniéndose en seco

-No Kisame san. No es una espuela es una secuela y eso es…- comenzó a decir Tobi

-No Tobi ¡De verdad es una espuela!-

-Que no Kisa…AAAHHH- grito Tobi mientras Sayuri se ponía frente a él y lo empujaba al piso

-¡AUCH!- grito Sayuri

-¡Sayuri!- gritaron los demás Akatsuki, sorprendidos, mientras la sangre manchaba el hombro de Sayuri

-Estoy bien…- susurro la chica.

-Miren, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una chica atrás de ellos, haciendo que todos la giraran a ver. Era la chica de cabellos lilas, dama de honor de Ayaka con otra espuela en la mano, lista para ser lanzada –No me digan que querrán llegar a una boda sin ser invitados-

-¡No me digan que esa boda es algo que el novio quiera!- grito Sayuri encarando a la chica –Tú y yo sabemos que Sasori no quiere a Ayaka-

-¿Ayaka?- preguntaron los Akatsuki -¿La conoces?-

-¿Conocerla? Sí. Era una amiga…- dijo Sayuri. El salón comienza a ponerse blanco de los bordes, cerrándose ante los Akatsuki

-AAAHHH- gritaron todos ellos

-¡JODER! ME QUEDO CIEJO- grito Hidan

-¡No Hidan!- grito Sayuri –Es un flash back-

-Ahhh ya- dijeron todos relajándose

_FLASH BACK _

_"Es una larga historia. Ella y yo pertenecíamos a_ _un club de fans de Sasori" _

_-Amo a Sasori- dijo una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes_

_-No Ayaka. Yo amo a Sasori- dijo Sayuri de pequeña_

_-Sí. Lo sé. Pero YO lo AMO MÁS que TÚ- _

_-Eso no puede ser posible. Lo que tú tienes es una obsesión… muy distinto al amor-_

_-Entonces tú no puedes amarlo tampoco-_

_-Sí. Pero yo lo admito-_

_-Eres rara-_

_"Poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando porque siempre queríamos competir para ver a quién amaría Sasori…"_

-Espera, espera- dijo Hidan interrumpiendo el Flash Back de Sayuri, haciendo que se volviera a ver el salón con los Akatsuki, Sayuri, Sora y la chica de cabellos lilas -¿Cómo es que decidirían eso si no conocían a Sasori?-

-¡Es mi ***** flas back Hidan no hagas ***** interrupciones!- Grito Sayuri

_"Bien, como decía antes de que me interrumpiera Hidan… Competíamos para ver QUIEN AMABA MÁS A SASORI"_

-Ah bueno, eso tiene más sentido- dijo Kisame susurrándole a Zetsu

-¡Que te den Kisame!- grito Sayuri –Bueno pues… quería hacerlo súper guay y todo eso- hizo un puchero –El chiste es que un día Ayaka me dijo que había conocido a Sasori y se había enamorado de él de verdad, y que él también se había enamorado, yo le dije que eso era imposible, me tiro de loca y me dijo que lo demostraría casándose con Sasori-

-¿Eso significa que ustedes lo conocían desde antes de ser famoso, hum? ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Deidara sorprendido

-Sí, sería imposible. Si me hubieran dejado contar la historia a detalle- Sayuri miró a Kisame amenazadoramente –Se habrían enterado que yo me había enterado luego de largas investigaciones- saca una enorme carpeta con un montón de hojas desbordando de ella –De que Ayaka… en realidad no es una mujer-

-¡NANI!- gritaron los Akatsuki, esta vez incluyendo a la chica de cabellos lila, que soltó la espuela.

-¡Pero si esa vieja es más bonita que yo!- grito Konan enojada e indignada

-Sí. Lo sé. Yo también me quede con cara de WTF cuando me entere- dijo Sayuri asintiendo y miró a Sora que se acercó a Sayuri y sacó una foto de un chico de cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Ayaka.

-En realidad, esta es su verdadera forma- dijo Sora –Su nombre verdadero era Saito Hama-

-¿Ayaka no es una chica?- repitió Kisame con los ojos abiertos

-¿Es un chico?- Dijo Kakuzu con la boca abierta en par

-Creo que eso significa no ser una chica Kakuzu- dijo Itachi aturdido

-¿Y por qué, hum?- pregunto Deidara alarmado -¿Por qué ella…? - se corrigió –¿Por qué él querría estar con Saso…?-

Todos lo miraron como si fuera un idiota. Deidara dejó que la frase se la llevara el viento.

-Así es… tengo entendido que Saito Hama sufrió una contusión muy severa en la cabeza en un accidente automovilístico hace cinco años, al parecer tenía tendencias femeninas que lo llevaron a enamorarse de Sasori y operarse para ser una mujer-

-Ósea que a Deidara solo le falta operarse para ser una mujer. Las tendencias femeninas ya las tiene- dijo Hidan señalando al rubio

-¡Cállate, idiota!- grito Deidara dándole una colleja al peliblanco

-¡Itee!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Ayaka samma?- pregunto la chica de cabellos lilas mientras volvía a recoger la espuela y se preparaba para lanzar.

-Oh eso…me recuerda- dijo Sayuri entre cerrando los ojos -¡Vieja de m*****! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele tú puñetera espuela en mi ***** hombro con una *****?- antes de que los Akatsuki se dieran cuenta Sayuri ya había golpeado en la nariz a la chica

-Jo… es linda- dijo Zetsu –Toda una bipolar… como yo- agrego con voz grave.

La chica de cabello lila se agacho cuando Sayuri trataba de darle un golpe en la sien, Sayuri dio varias vueltas en el aire, antes de que la otra le diera una patada en el estomago que le hizo volar hasta donde los Akatsuki.

-¡Jo!- grito mientras Hidan y Kakuzu la ayudaban a levantarse. Cuando iba a atacarla, Sora se puso delante de ella -¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto enojada

-Yo me encargare de ella- dijo Sora con una sonrisa –Ustedes váyanse. Que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo-

-¡Ya perdieron todo! Ayaka ya se estaba casando cuando salí acá- dijo la chica de cabello lila –Sasori ahora es suyo-

-¡WUACALA!- exclamo Kisame –Hombre con un hombre…- miro a Hidan y Kakuzu que lo miraban amenazadoramente –Sin que Sasori sepa- agrego con una risa nerviosa

-Y sin que Sasori Danna tenga esas tendencias, hum…- susurro Deidara triste. Miro a la chica de cabellos lilas y a Sora –Nada de eso, hum. Ya no dejaremos a nadie atrás. Sora, Sayuri… Gracias-

-¿Eh?- preguntaron las dos alarmadas.

-¡Rescaten a Sasori no Danna, hum!- dijo Deidara mientras corría hacia la pared y golpeaba un florero. Al tirarse, lo hizo con todo y una parte de la mesa. Deidara apretó un botón.

-¡DEIDARA!- grito Itachi antes de que del lugar donde estaban apareciera un enorme muro que ya no dejaba ver a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Sasori comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintiéndolos muy pesados. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, y sentía como si un mapache estuviera en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Y aunque no era un mapache, al abrir los ojos se encontró con alguien efectivamente sobre su pecho.<p>

-AAAHHH- grito mientras se retorció sobre algo cómodo, muy parecido a una cama. Se sintió muy alarmado al notar que sus pies y sus muñecas estaban atadas a la cabecera y pies de la cama por cuerdas.

-Buenos días Sasori…- dijo Ayaka sonriendo provocativamente -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Dime por favor que no he dicho acepto… ¡Dime que no me has violado!- grito Sasori histérico

-Ay. Claro que no, que mal piensas de mí- dijo Ayaka poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a Sasori –No quiero casarme con un hombre inconsciente-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás ir?- pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa y un brillo esperanzador en los ojos

-No- respondió ella molesta -¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

Sasori habría respondido: A dónde sea donde tú no estés. Pero también pensó que quería estar lo suficientemente lejos para estar lejos de Deidara y sus "amigos". Se quedo callado, mirándola con seriedad.

-No lo sé- logro contestar. Ayaka giro a verlo, también muy seria.

-De verdad ¿no quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto Ayaka y Sasori evito mirarla -¡He hecho muchas cosas para gustarte!-

-¿Como qué?- pregunto Sasori en tono déspota

-Como... como- dijo Ayaka mirandole -Como convertirme en algo que no soy, joder, de haber sabido que te gustaban los hombres...- sus ojos verdes desteññaron tras unas lágrimas, Sasori la miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Convertirte en algo que no eres?- repitio el pelirrojo, aturdido -¿A qué te refieres?-

Ayaka no contesto.

-¡Ayaka! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le grito Sasori retociendose en la cama -¡DÍMELO!-

-¡A que soy un hombre!- grito Ayaka y Sasori se quedo mudo mirandola de arriba abajo. No parecía ser un hombre -¡Sasori soy yo! ¿Qué no me reconoces?-

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-No te conozco. No te he visto nunca-

-¡Oh, cielos Sasori! ¡Soy yo, Shito!- grito Ayaka llorando.

Sasori abrió los ojos y la boca hasta más no poder.

-¿Qué... qué... demonios?- susurro

-Soy yo...he venido a por ti-

-Estás mintiendo-

-No. De verdad soy yo- Ayaka se acerc+o y le tomo la mano a Sasori -Te amo. Por ser hombre no quería admitirlo-

-¡ES MENTIRA!- grito Sasori -Shito me odiaba... no me quería por lo que era... yo... yo... le confese que lo amaba-

-Jamás me dijiste eso- dijo ella -Fue aquel golpe, aquel accidente... el que me hizo decidir convertirme en esto para estar contigo Sasori-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Tú estás loca!- Sasori trato de zafarse de la cama pero no podía, sentía unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas -Tú no eres...-

De pronto se quedo callado. Miró a Ayaka... o Shito como decía que era. Aquellos ojos... aquellos que desde el primer momento le parecieron conocidos. Aquellos destellos de furia y algo parecido a la alegría. Sasori dejó de removerse en la cama y se quedo quieto, solo contemplando a la chica que estaba frente a él.

No podía negarlo. Ahora que veía a trevés de la máscara. No. Ayaka tenía que estar engañandolo.

-No lo eres...- dijo con voz completamente insegura

-Si lo soy. Y lo sabes- dijo Ayaka y le tomo la cara entre sus manos, le giro a ver -El accidente de auto... hizo que yo viera... sí. Yo era gey y te amaba Sasori- susurro. Sasori no dijo nada y le miro con detenimiento, tratando de hallar mentira en su rostro, pero no podía -El accidente me hizo ver que... te amaba y casi me iba sin decirtelo. Trate de contactarte pero... ya no vivías ahí-

Sasori negó con la cabeza -No eres Shito-

-Sino ¿cómo podría saber que... tenías un osito de peluche blanco que llamabas Copito de Nieve cuando eramos pequeños? ¿Ni que lo sacabas por las noches y lo abrazabas mientras susurrabas que el chocolate era tú bebida favorita? ¿Como sabría que cada vez que llorabas lo hacías sonriendo luego de que tus padres murieran? ¿Y cuándo te sentías triste pedías gomitas de osos y a cuatro le pintabas caritas y decías... decías que eran tus padres y tú viviendo en una playa?-

Sasori ya no podía hablar, tenía algo atorado en la garganta.

-¿Por qué te... volviste... mujer?- dijo Sasori -Yo te dije que te amaba y tú me dijiste...-

-Que me gustaban las chicas. Sí... creo que ahora lo recuerdo pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Me daba miedo que mis padres me tacharan de marica! ¡Lo mismo le paso a mi hermano! ¡Lo mismo me pasó a mí cuando me opere!-

Y entonces lo supo. Ayaka sí era él. No sabía porque lo sabía. Pero era algo verdadero -Shito...- susurro Sasori

-Te amo Sasori, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. Casate conmigo- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a sus labios -Por favor. Di que sí-

-Sí...- susurro Sasori antes de cerrar los ojos y recibir el beso de Ayaka. O de Shito. No era posible que creyera, algo decía que era mentira. Algo le decía que estaba feliz. Algo le dijo que por fin lo sería.

Mientras lo/a besaba abrió los ojos solo un poco. Se encontro con que no sentía nada. Estaba feliz, sí. Pero... ¿por qué pensaba en Deidara? ¿Por qué algo dentro suyo rogaba que esto acabara y fuera Deidara el que estuviera besandolo? Había escuchado que se sentían fuegos artificiales, pero no sentía nada. Un poco de naúseas, sí. Pero nada más. Nada de ese calor que le daba Deidara sin tocarlo. Nada de... Nada pues.

Se separaron por falta de aire y él/ella lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias Sasori. Te prometo que serás muy feliz conmigo- dijo mientras se recargaba en su pecho con una sonrisa.

-Sí... seré... muy...- Susurro Sasori. Una imagen de Deidara sonriendole apareció en su mente, la deshecho -_No. Deidara no me ama. No me supo corresponder. Merezco ser feliz. Merezco esto... Shito, Shito me dijo que no me amaba, pero ahora lo hace ¿será verdad? sí, lo es. ¿por qué me siento así? ¿No lo amaba? ¿no esto era lo que quería?- _Pensó Sasori

"Sí. Lo que querías. HACE MUCHO TIEMPO" le susurro el corazón "Ahora no lo quieres. Quieres a Deidara. No lo niegues"

Pero Sasori volvió a negarlo. Deidara no lo amaba. No dejaría de vivir como cuando con Shito, aunque ahora él estuviera aqui. No dejaría que su alma se hiciera pedazos otra vez, había aprendido su lección la primera vez.

"Ya no pasa nada, supongo. Después de todo... mi corazón esta roto sin él. Esto no lo haces por tí, lo sigues haciendo por él"

Se casaría con Shito... aunque pareciera una mujer y no fuera de quien se había enamorado. Deidara... Deidara lo había abandonado. Él no lo había hecho. Había prometido casarse y casarse es lo que iba a hacer.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>¡NOOOOO!<p>

¿Será Ayaka de verdad Shito? ¿Que ha pasado sempais para que de pronto Ayaka se haya convertido en el amor de antaño de Sasori? Bueno... eso es una frikeada mía ^^u sempais... el dolor de cabeza (en serio que a mi me pego duro el día de hoy ¬¬u) y las operaciones de la nueva ciencia u.u ¿Ahora si se van a casar? ¿Que pasara con Dei y la chica de cabellos lila? ¿Sasori admitira que ha dejado de amar a Shito y ama a Deidara?

Review y se enteran

Mary is a good girl sempais :D


	10. Chapter 10

Mmmm, hola sempais =/ Vaya, solo un review u.u _Inner: No te soprenda, seguro los espantaste con esa frikeada de Shito=Ayaka _¡Pero me dolía la cabeza, sempai =O! Bueno, total. Lamento si los he espantado con esa frikeada mía ^^u pero espero que sigan leyendo el fic y dejen review xq este será el último capítulo del fic u.u

Aunque permitanme anunciarles que habrá un pequeño epílogo, así que si quieren saber que paso después de todo... pueden leerlo y quitarse de dudas, sempais.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. (Aún no se si amarlo por revivir a mis sempais akatsukianos o odiarlo por matarlos nuevamente ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

**Y Vivieron felices, y comieron perdices...**

Deidara fue nuevamente azotado contra la pared por la chica de cabellos lilas (desde ahora CCL porque el nombre es muy largo ¬¬).

-¡Itee!- grito Deidara mientras caía al suelo. Levantó la mirada, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. La chica ahora tenía sucio el vestido rosado y sus largos cabellos estaban enmarañados.

-¡Vaya!- grito con una sonrisa –Me voy a perder la boda de Ayaka samma, pero ¡esto es mucho mejor!- se agacho y agarro por el cuello a Deidara y lo levantó con sorprendente facilidad unos cinco centímetros del suelo –Ríndete Deidara. No tengo por qué hacerte más daño-

-¡No me voy a rendir, hum!- grito Deidara cerniendo con fuerza la muñeca de CCL que era lo único que le hacía sentir que si ella decidía soltarlo en cualquier momento, él tendría algo con que asirse para no caer de sentón nuevamente -¡Tú y esa loca… o loco, o no sé…! Quieren obligar a que Danna se case, y eso no lo permitiré, hum-

-¿Y por qué crees que Sasori está siendo llevado a la fuerza?-

-¡Porque lo conozco! ¡Él le tiene miedo al matrimonio, hum!-

-Quizá haya encontrado algo en Ayaka samma que le ha gustado-

-¡Si, como no!-

CCL le metió un puñetazo a Deidara, quien a pesar de haberse sujetado con fuerza, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Le dolía el mentón, y ahí en el labio, donde le había pegado ella, le escurría sangre. Sin embargo, Deidara se la limpio con fuerza y se trato de poner en pie.

-No voy a dejar que Sasori arruine su vida, hum- dijo Deidara, antes de correr contra la chica y flaquearla sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-No debiste decirle adiós a tus compañeros- dijo la chica mientras le jalaba de los cabellos a Deidara. Deidara también le jalaba de los cabellos mientras ambos rodaban por el pasillo –Pronto llegaran más chicas y te llevaran con Pein-

-¿Pein?- pregunto Deidara sorprendido, haciendo que la chica lo aprovechara para meterle un buen guamazo en la cara, Deidara cayó a un lado y gimió de dolor, cubriéndose la nariz, de donde ahora le salían abundantes chorros de sangre.

CCL se puso de pie con gran agilidad. Se acerco a Deidara amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Pein, hum?- pregunto Deidara con la mano en la nariz, le dolía a horrores, y más si hablaba -¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?-

-Oh, ¿estás preocupado ahora por él? ¿Y qué paso con Sasori?- pregunto la chica de manera malévola –Una pregunta Dei-

-¡No me digas así, hum!-

-¿Por qué no? Sasori lo hace- dijo ella levantando una ceja

-Solo lo puede hacer él, bruja-

La chica frunció el ceño y golpeo a Deidara con una patada en el pecho, que le hizo retroceder, y escupir un poco de la sangre que había en su boca. Sus dientes antes blancos, ahora estaban manchados de rojo.

-_Sasori diría que he comido una paleta, hum- _pensó el rubio mientras caía al suelo, agotado.

¿Qué eran esas chicas? ¿De verdad eran mujeres? ¿Qué tenían ellas que podían hacer cosas tan subnormales?

Miró como se acercaba CCL y se ponía las manos en la cintura, con expresión de triunfo.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más grande –En realidad, me parece que pronto tendrás que dejar que todas te digan Dei, Dei-

Deidara escupió sangre.

-Cuando Sasori se entere de que aún nos tienen presos, él no va a…-

-Para entonces el papel estará sellado y firmado, y ellos de camino a la luna de miel- respondió ella –Permanente-

Deidara guardó silencio, sorprendido; ¿permanente? ¿Quería decir que nunca volvería a ver a Sasori? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de si vería nuevamente a los demás… Noto un sabor salado en la boca, combinándose con el sabor a sangre, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió la lagrimilla que había escapado de su ojo y se miro la mano. Roja, y con una gota cristalina resbalando y limpiando las manchas de sangre.

Seguramente iba a morir. Ahora o después.

Miró a CCL, ella aún con expresión de triunfo. Respiro lenta y profundamente y frunció el ceño.

-¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDERLO, HUM!- grito Deidara mientras sujetaba el pie de la chica con los suyos y los giraba de modo que ella perdió el equilibrio.

-¡AH!- grito la chica antes de que Deidara le golpeara la cara con su pie repetidas veces. A la cuarta vez la chica le sujeto el tobillo y se lo doblo.

-¡AUCH!- grito Deidara adolorido. CCL agarro con ambos brazos los pies de Deidara, mientras él los retorcía, la chica parecía que ahora si iba enserio. Tenía magullada la cara y había un ligero chichón ahí donde le había pegado hace unos momentos.

-Te voy a hacer sufrir mucho, Dei-da-ra sem-pa-i— dijo lentamente con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro.

Deidara trato de girar, pero el agarre de la chica en sus piernas era demasiado fuerte. Deidara grito. Entonces vio que a un metro estaba el palo que había llevado Itachi antes en la pelea, seguramente Sora o Sayuri (porque dudaba que otro lo hubiera hecho) lo había agarrado mientras estaban inconscientes. Se pregunto si tenía el valor de golpear a esa loca.

Bueno, antes tenía que tener el palo.

Estiro la mano hacia el palo. Y entonces sintió algo completamente horrible. La mano de esa loca en una zona íntimamente privada.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito escandalizado mientras trataba de alcanzar con más frenesí el palo frente a él.

Que poco faltaba. Que tan cerca estaba. Y entonces, sintió como la chica lograba ponerse de pie y le agarraba los tobillos. Con una fuerza sobrehumana le jaló, arrastrándolo por el pasillo y alejándole del palo. Lo metió a una habitación, mientras Deidara gritaba con terror y miedo. Podía jurar ver su vida pasar frente a él.

* * *

><p>-¡Tenemos que correr!- grito Sayuri a los demás -¡Tenemos que salvar a Sasori!-<p>

-No- dijo Tobi asustado –No podemos dejar a Sempai ahí-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tobi- dijo Konan, preocupada

-¿Piensan dejar a Sasori ahí casándose?- pregunto Sayuri sorprendida -¡Deidara todavía tendrá un chance de que regresemos por él!-

-¿Piensas dejarlo ahí medio muerto para poder llegar a rescatarlo?- pregunto Itachi -¡Ya hemos dejado a alguien atrás por si no lo recuerdas!-

Todos bajaron la mirada.

-No importa que haya sido su deseo- dijo Kisame levantando la mano al cielo –No podemos abandonarlo-

-Es nuestro amigo- dijo Zetsu imitando a Kisame.

Sayuri los miro a todos.

-Vale. Vale- dijo y repitió –Pero tampoco podemos dejar que Sasori se case. Así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos-

-¡Oh, una misión súper secreta como en Naruto Shippuden!- grito Tobi emocionado

-Ajá- dijo Sayuri con una gotita en la cabeza –Bien, el primer equipo lo liderara Sora, y ese irá por Deidara sempai, el segundo, yo lo liderare, e iremos por Sasori-

-Eso no- dijo Sora –Te me violas a Sasori y luego ¿qué?-

-Lo devolveré entero, lo prometo- dijo Sayuri haciendo un puchero y poniéndose roja y jugando con sus meñiques justo después –No planeo hacerle nada-

-A otro perro con ese hueso Sayuri Danna- dijo Sora torciendo los ojos

-Y te dejare en el mismo equipo que Itachi san- dijo Sayuri con brillos en los ojos –Solo si prometes no violarlo-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Itachi mirando a las dos, ¿de cuándo acá él se podía considerar parte de un trato?

Sora miro a Sayuri con detenimiento –Ok- dijo después con una larga sonrisa

-¿EH?- repitió Itachi

-Vale. Primer equipo: Sora, Itachi- en ese momento Sora se acerco colorada a Itachi que la miró preocupándose por su salud integral en su propia persona, podían ser las buenas, pero bien podrían ser parte de esas locas en cualquier momento –Hum… Zetsu y Kakuzu. El resto conmigo ¿ok?-

-¿QUÉ?- grito Hidan mirando al primer equipo formado -¿Por qué Kakuzu tiene que ir con ellos? ¡Estaría bien si nosotros tenemos a alguien…ehm… ¿fuerte? En nuestro equipo-

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Kakuzu se sonrojo.

-Por tres cosas Hidan- dijo Sayuri –Una: YO LO DIGO, JODER. Dos: Porque nosotros tenemos a Kisame- dijo Sayuri con los ojos entrecerrados –Y tres: porque con tener a dos enamorados aquí es suficiente- termino mirando a Konan y Tobi

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Tobi inocentemente sin notar que Konan le miraba sonrojándose y con corazones en los ojos -¿Quiénes?-

-Nadie- respondieron todos al unísono

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué a Tobi jamás le dicen nada?- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un berrinche

-Bueno. El equipo Sayuri se encargara de…- comenzó

-¿Equipo Sayuri?- pregunto Kisame –Yo pensé que nos llamábamos el escuadrón Acuaman-

-Yo pensé que seríamos el escuadrón papelito- dijo Konan con una sonrisa

-Yo pensé que éramos el escuadrón chicos buenos- dijo Tobi

-Yo pensé que seríamos siervos de Jashin- dijo Hidan

-Etto… está bien, seremos el escuadrón: Acuaman de papelitos de los buenos chicos, jashinistas de Sayuri- dijo Sayuri tratando de memorizar el nombre

-¿Y por qué Acuaman primero?- pregunto Tobi ofendido -¿Por qué el nombre de Kisame san primero?- hizo un puchero.

El equipo de Sora se les quedo mirando con una gotita en la cabeza. Sayuri se quedo callada con una boca de tache. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-AHHHH- grito Sayuri desesperada -¡SEREMOS EL EQUIPO SAYURI Y YA!-

-¡Pero creía que esto era una democracia!- grito Kisame

-¡Democracia la que te voy a dar cuando te meta la Samehada por el…!- grito Sayuri y fue interrumpida por una Sora que se dirigió a Sayuri y le tapo la boca, mientras la pelinegra seguía aparentemente hablando. Después de que se callara, Sora le quito la mano de la boca.

-Vaya… y yo que la veía tan santita- susurro Konan procurando que la pelinegra no la escuchara.

Sayuri suspiro, logrando relajarse -Bueno, el equipo Sayuri detendrá la boda y chicos- hizo una pausa -prepárense para lo peor, nosotros enfrentaríamos a esas locas que son las invitadas-

Hidan, Kisame, Konan y Tobi tragaron saliva sonoramente.

-Sora y su equipo…- Sayuri desvió la mirada hacia los chicos que formaban una casita, conversando y debatiendo algo, solo Sora le ponía atención, porque la miraba seria con los brazos en las piernas –Eh… ¿chicos?-

-Estamos en Asamblea- informó Zetsu –Elegimos el nombre de nuestro equipo-

-¡QUÉ!- grito Sayuri desesperándose -¡HIJOS DE LA ********. TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ PORQUE SASORI ESTA EN ****** Y DEIDARA ESTA ********!-

Nadie le prestó atención. A Sayuri le salió humo por las orejas.

-Debería hacerte una purificación, para que bajes las malas vibras, Sayuri. Ya verás que Jashin y tú estarán en paz- dijo Hidan sacando unas plantas y agua "bendita" que arrojaba al aire y golpeaba a Sayuri con las plantas.

-Esto es… es… - decía Sayuri con expresión cabreada y roja de ira. Sacó una chocolate de su imperneable y se lo comió. Después de un segundo su rostro cambio a una sonrisita, (como la de Lee cuando esta borracho) -Relajaaaaanteeee- dijo Sayuri mientras cerraba los ojos y se escurría tranquilamente en el suelo, como si estuviera drogada.

* * *

><p>-Puedes comenzar otra vez- dijo Ayaka frente a la "sacerdotisa", rodeando el brazo de Sasori con los suyos -¿Verdad Sasori no Danna?- pregunto viéndolo a él.<p>

-Claro que sí…- dijo él mirando la nada y sonriendo levemente. Parecía ido.

-Bueno, entonces esta bien- dijo la sacerdotisa poniéndose de pie y guardando su revista de _Los Diez ninjas más sexys del mundo Naruto en la palma de su mano. _Se puso unos anteojos y sacó un libro enorme, lo abrió en una de las páginas y volvió a empezar -¡Queridas hermanas! Estamos aquí reunidas para reunir a estas dos almas que se han regocijado de felicidad al verse a los ojos y…-

Y Sasori dejó de poner atención a lo que decía. Miraba distraídamente la puerta de la "iglesia" esperando ver que alguien entrara a ese lugar e impidiera casarse. No sabía por qué. Pero esperaba que eso pasara.

-Ve al frente, Sasori- le susurro Ayaka… o Saito (según ella). Sasori la obedeció girando la vista al frente sin muchas ganas.

-Claro que las cosas...- decía la sacerdotisa

Sasori suspiro. Joder... no tenía la paciencia para eso.

-Sasori Danna se ve triste...- dijo una chica a sus espaldas, susurrandole a otra chica. Sasori se giro sorprendido.

-Sasori- dijo Ayaka mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para girarle la cabeza.

_Sasori Danna se ve triste. _Las palabras rezumbaron en su cabeza como molestos mosquitos. Sentía mucha pena... ¿por qué? Creía recordar que alguien le había dicho eso hace mucho tiempo (aunque habían logrado animarle), ahora las palabras parecían agujas en su corazón y entonces...

_FLASH BACK._

_Estaba Sasori sentado en su cuarto, suspirando triste en la cama. Alguien toca la puerta._

_-¿Sasori Danna?- pregunto la dulce voz de Deidara._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto Sasori despota _

_-¿Puedo pasar?- a pesar de haberlo preguntado a penas, Deidara ya asomaba medio cuerpo por la puerta, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Sasori lo miro con una ceja levantada_

_-Ya estás adentro- le dijo cortante_

_-Hum. Si, lo siento. Se le ve triste, Sasori Danna- dijo Deidara, con una risa nerviosa -¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué esta molesto, hum?-_

_Sasori suspiro -Me he leído el libreto del próximo capítulo- dijo -Voy a morir...- esta vez le aparecio un aura depresiva_

_-¡NANI!- grito Deidara -¿De verdad lo va a matar Sakura, hum?-_

_-Ajá- asintió el pelirrojo_

_-Vaya... Eso es triste, hum- dijo Deidara -Ahora que ha dejado ver su rostro, creo que sus fans odiaran a Sakura con ganas, hum-_

_-¿Odiarla?- dijo Sasori con voz de alma en pena -No puedo creerlo... se supone que soy un Akatsuki ¿no?-_

_-Sí. Y el mejor de todos, hum- dijo Deidara sonriendo. Sasori levantó la cabeza mirando a Deidara con la ceja levantada -Sí. Usted se ha lucido en esta pelea mucho más que Itachi y Kisame en capítulos anteriores. Estoy seguro de que muchos lo van a extrañar, hum-_

_-¡Pero me voy a morir!- dijo Sasori sollozando _

_-Ah... Sasori danna- suspiro el rubio acercanodse al pelirrojo -No me diga que cree que de verdad se va a morir, porque sino, Kakuzu debería darle otra cita urgente, hum- dijo preocupado _

_-No...- dijo Sasori, aunque en realidad, una de esas citas no estarían nada mal ahorita -No creo que voy a morir de verdad y por eso no voy a aparecer en la tele, jejeje- _

_-¿No va a ir a grabar mañana?- dijo Deidara entre cerrando los ojos_

_-¡Oh, por Kami! Deidara tú sabes todo- dijo Sasori con estrellitas en los ojos_

_-No... Bueno, sí. Lo sé todo, hum- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa guay -Pero mire... este no es su final. Es más, en cuanto maten a mi personaje, usted y yo podremos pasarnosla jugando todo el día, hum- _

_Sasori lo miro con una sonrisa -No me gustaría que mataran a tu personaje- le dijo -Es lindo... Quiero decir gracioso- rió nervioso y Deidara se sonrojo _

_-Bueno. Al menos ya no esta triste- dijo sonriendo a su maestro. _

_-No. Ya no lo estoy- dijo Sasori -¿Sabes Dei?-_

_-¿Dei?- pregunto Deidara sonrojandose más -¿Por qué Dei?-_

_-¿No te gusta?- pregunto Sasori -Creí que como tú me dices Danna y eso me gusta...- se puso ligeramente rojo -Yo podría decirte así. No me gusta decirte mocoso-_

_-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos, hum- dijo él -Dei esta bien, danna, hum-_

_-Oye...- dijo Sasori -Una pregunta-_

_-Adelante, hum-_

_-¿Adelante de qué?-_

_-No, adelante de...que puedes seguir-_

_-¿A donde?-_

_-Lo que ibas a decir, hum- con una gotita en la cabeza_

_-Ah...- dijo Sasori -¿Por qué siempre dices hum fuera del escenario? ¿Se te ha quedado la palabra de tu personaje o algo así?-_

_-Eh...no. De hecho, Deidara de Naruto esta obligado a hacerlo. Porque yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo, hum-_

_-Ah...es tierno entonces- dijo Sasori mirando a Deidara y sonriendole -¿Sabes que sería grandioso?-_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto Deidara_

_-Te apuesto a que puedo bajar más rápido que Tobi hasta el último piso de la casa-_

_-Pero... si Tobi es rápidismo- _

_-Jejeje. Pero yo tengo un secretito...-_

_-Ohhh. Usted es genial, Sasori danna, hum-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sí... con que había sido eso el porque se había aventado de la ventana. Lo que no recordaba era si había sido para impresionar a los demás o solamente lo había hecho por idiota. Era una buena pregunta, y algo en que ocupar su tiempo mientras esas locas lo casaban con Ayaka... o Saito.

Echó una última mirada a la puerta. Esperando no se qué. No pasó nada, nada además de Ayaka reprendiendole otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¡NO ME VIOLES, HUM!- grito Deidara mientras la chica estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones y dejarle solo en calzoncillos.<p>

-¡Deidara sempai!- grito CCL logrando su cometido y dejando al descubierto unos calzoncitos de nubescitas rojas de Akatsuki color negros -Muy bien- dijo comiendosélo con la mirada -Ahora. Lo haces tú o lo hago yo-

-No- susurro Deidara atado a la cama y revolcandose en ella con tal de alejarse -No, por favor, hum-

-Bueno. Seré yo entonces- dijo CCL y se acercó hasta donde Deidara

-¡NO, NO, NO, NONONONONO! - grito mientras ella puso las manos en el resorte -¡POR FAVOR, HUUUUM!-

-Ya AAAAAHHH!- grito cuando recibió un sartenazo de una sombra que provenía de atrás, justo en la cabeza

-¡TOMA ESTO, VIEJA PIRUJA DE M****!- grito una voz grave mientras golpeaba repetidamente a la chica. Al fin, esta dejo de moverse y se quedo inerte en el suelo. Deidara se asusto mientras veía como la figura seguía golpeandola sin piedad y lanzando una sarta de groserías y maldiciones, que solo le había escuchado a Hidan, e incluso, unas que nunca había escuchado -¡Y AHORA METETE CON PEIN DEL ELENCO DE AKATSUKI VIEJA M*******!-

-¡Pein!- grito Deidara en la cama mirando a su amigo. Pein lo miro

-Hola Deidara- dijo Pein mientras golpeaba una última vez con la sarten a la chica -¿Cómo te va?-

-¡Estás vivo!-

-Por supuesto que estoy vivo- dijo Pein -Nadie puede con el Dios del Nuevo Mundo- dijo sonriente -Y no, no me refiero a Light Yagami-

-¡No puede ser! Pero tú... te quedaste con esas... y yo... Pein...esa loca dijo que tú...Hum-

-Bueno... no entendí nada- dijo Pein mirando al rubio con una gota en la cabeza -Pero ahorita lo importante es rescatar a Sasori-

-¡Hai!- grito Deidara

-¡Entonces, andando!- grito Pein con sartén en mano y saliendo de la habitación. Deidara se quedo mirandolo aturdido y confundido, y luego con una venita en la sien.

-¡PERO NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, HUM!- grito. Pein regreso al cuarto y acercanosele para desatarlo.

-Sí. Lo siento mucho Deidara-

* * *

><p>-Por aquí- dijo Sora mientras encaminaba a todos por un largo pasillo. Al final habían decidido no separarse, ya que Sayuri estaba...<p>

-¡LALALA SOMOS TELETUBIES! TELETUBIES, DIGAN HOLA! OOOAAA- gritaba la pelinegra a todo pulmón mientras bailaba

-¡Debe callarse!- grito Itachi mientras le tapaba la boca. Sayuri lo miro con fuegos artificiales, le puso una mano sobre la suya y se la retiro con delicadeza, mientras Itachi la miraba.

-Itachi san. Hip- Dijo Sayuri sonriendo lascivamente -te voy a violar-

Itachi la suelta y la deja caer al suelo.

-Demonios- dijo Kisame -Ahora Sayuri se ha vuelto loca-

-Todo es culpa de las ramas extrañas de este idiota- dijo Kakuzu mientras golpeaba a Hidan

-¡Au!- grito el albino mirando a Kakuzu amenazadoramente. Estaba a punto de golpearle, cuando entonces Zetsu le sujeto de los hombros -¿Qué te pasa eh? ¡Maldito aloe vera te voy a meter la guadaña por el trasero!-

-¿TRAES LA GUADAÑA?- gritaron todos ahí mirando a Hidan

-No- dijo el albino doblandose por la mitad mientras una nube se posaba en su cabeza

-Entonces callate. Tenemos suficiente ruido con Sayuri- dijo Konan un tanto molesta mientras la peli negra se trepaba en su pierna como changuito

-Ahora es menos probable que podamos salir de esta solo con Sora- susurro Zetsu

-¿Qué dices Zetsu? ¡Si estamos casi todos aquí!- grito Kisame

-Bueno... si hay más de esas locas como las de hace rato, dudo que podamos hacer algo-

-Ah- dijeron los demás

-Konan san puede hacerlo- dijo Tobi tomando la mano de la peli azul y alzandola como si hubiera ganado un campeonato de pelea

-¡Konan san puede hacerlo! ¡YEAH!- grito Sayuri poniendose de pie y saltando como si pudiera emprender vuelo en cualquier momento

-¡Sayuri!- grito Kakuzu mientras tomaba de los hombros a la peli negra -¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda, no te dejes llevar por las ramas raras de Hidan!-

-¡No tiene nada que ver con mis ramas!- dijo Hidan ofendido

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- gritó Kakuzu -Sino, ¿que más sería?-

-Posiblemente el chocolate- dijo Sora mirando a su amiga

-¿Chocolate?- preguntaron los demás

-Sí. ¿Conocen a Mello de Death Note?-

-No-

-Pues que bueno, porque eso no tiene que ver con esto- dijo Sora y a todos les salieron una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah...-

-Bueno. Es que esta loca- dijo Sora señalandola -Se emborracha con Chocolate. Seguro se comió uno mientras Hidan le daba con las ramas esas, y por eso ahora esta más fumada-

Sayuri comienza a ladrar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Itachi mirandola sorpendido mientras Sayuri olfateaba el suelo como perrito. Entonces se enderezó y aulló como si se tratara de un lobo aulllandole a la luna

-¡LA HEMOS PERDIDO!- grito Kisame llorando y sonandose en la ropa de Zetsu

-¡EH, a otro lado, subnormal!- grito Zetsu mirandolo con asco.

-Pero ganamos un perrito, Kisame san- dijo Tobi abrazando a Sayuri. Konan la fulmino con la mirada. Estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando Sora se puso frente a Tobi

-No. No la hemos perdido. Bien Sayuri. Dime chica. Sé buena chica y dime que olfateas- dijo Sora. Sayuri comenzó a saltar y se separo de Tobi. Luego se lanzó a correr por el pasillo en cuatro patas -Ahora ¡todos siganla!-

* * *

><p>-¿Oíste eso Pein?- dijo Deidara en boxers todavía (no había querido perder tiempo en ponerse los pantalones, y para mí y fans de Deidara, qué mejor ¿no? OwO)<p>

-Sí, lo escucho- dijo Pein -Es un perro-

-Más bien- dijo Deidara agudizando el oído -Parece Sayuri ladrando-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Es una historia muy larga, hum! ¡Vamos Pein, sigamos los ladridos!-

Y salieron corriendo ambos por el largo pasillo.

* * *

><p>-No creo haber visto pareja más hermosa que vosotros dos, Ayaka y Sasori- dijo una vez más la sacerdotisa. Sasori ya había perdido la cuenta de que vez era esta. Suspiro -Yo... por eso quiero preguntarles ¿Ayaka?- la chicao giro a verla -¿Aceptas a Sasori como tú legítimo esposo, para amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad?-

-Sí. Claro que lo acepto- dijo ella

Sasori tragó saliva: ¿No deberían de decir su verdadero nombre para que fuera legarl? ¿No se estaba casando con Saito Hama?

-Y tú Sasori- dijo la sacerdotisa -¿Aceptas a Ayaka para amarla en la salud y la enfermedad, y hacerle el amor cada noche en su habitación?-

Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par y enarqueo las cejas.

-Yo...- dijo

-Mire a la novia- dijo la chica y Sasori giro a ver a Ayaka automaticamente

-Yo...-

En eso se escuha un aullido. Más que de un perro era de una persona fingiendo ladrar. Sasori miro a la puerta, sintiendo una pizca de nerviosismo.

-Sasori- le presiono Ayaka y volvió su vista a verla.

-Yo...-

¿De verdad la/o aceptaría? Ella no era Saito. No el que amaba. ¿Todavía lo amaba?

Trató de visualizar la imagen de él, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a ver a Deidara. Su boca hizo una "0"

¿Dónde estaba ese amor (Saito) que siempre le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser? ¿Donde estaban esas noches en vela por pensar en él? ¿Y las lágrimas?

Fue entonces que Sasori se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban. Habían dejado de existir cuando llegó Deidara.

-No...- susurro

Hubo muchos susurros y algunos gritos de asombro por parte de las chicas. El aullido que ahora rezonaba fuerte, ahora no estaba. Se había callado.

-¿Sasori?- pregunto Ayaka -¿No recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tus amigos? Los regresaré aquí, te lo juro ¡Dí que aceptas!-

-No puedo...-

-¿No me amabas?- pregunto ella mirandolo con ojos enrojecidos de furia. Le tomo con fuerza la mano y se la apretó -¡HAZLO YA!-

Y entonces la puerta salió volando y cayó al suelo. Todas giraron a ver. Ahí estaba una nube de polvo, había una sombra.

-¿Deidara?- pregunto Sasori sonriendo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO SOY DEIDARA SEMPAI!- grito una chica y Sasori dejó de sonreír -Soy...-

-¡TÚ!- grito Ayaka

-Si, HIP, HIP- dijo Sayuri apareciendo de la nube de polvo -Vengo a rescatar a Sasori danna. Bueno... solo porque Deidara no llego a tiempo... le daré un chance más de llegar con esta presentación- dijo sonriente. Sasori vio que la chica era bonita, alta y de cabellos negros y ojos pardos, parpadeo varias veces -Bueno, no vengoooo sola ¿eh?- dijo ella. Sasori tuvo un tic en el ojo, al parecer la chica estaba borracha -Yo...-

-¡YO LO RESCATÓ, HUM!- grito Deidara golpeando a Sayuri y tirandola al suelo. Salió de la nube de humo. Entonces, mientras caminaba resbalo con una cáscara de plátano -Auch-

-Idiota- dijo Hidan mirando a Deidara.

El rubio se puso de pie con rapidez aparentando que no había pasado nada, disimuladamente sobandose las nalgas. Sasori parpadeo confundido, luego sonrió feliz, luego se puso colorado.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! DEIDARA ESTA EN CALZONES- gritaron las chicas

-¡Aléjense de mí!- grito Deidara -¡Y tú!- grito señalando a Ayaka que parecía tan sorprendida como las demás -Me las vas a pagar. Así que aléjate de EEEEEEHHH!- Grito cuando la chica de ojos pardos le pegó

-¡IDIOTA!- le grito -¡TANTO PLAN! ¡TANTO DRAMA! ¡LLEGUÉ PRIMERO E IBA A HACERTE UNA PRESENTACIÓN SÚPER GUAY! ¿A CASO NO ESCUCHASTE CUANDO DIJE LA FRASE: NO ESTOY SOLA!- se detuvo un momento -Oye... el chocolate perdió efecto- dijo feliz

-Lo siento, hum- dijo Deidara poniendose de pie -Pensé en todo lo que habías dicho sobre que tú y Sasori y...-

-Sí lo sé. Nadie se lo cree- dijo ella triste -Puedo hacer acciones buenas ¿saben?-

-Pues admito que yo si lo dudaba- dijo Kakuzu -Más cuando Sora dijo que violarías a Sasori-

-Sí. Ya me estaba dando miedito- dijo Tobi abrazando a Konan. Todos los Akatsuki comenzaron a discutir sobre la posibilidad o no de que Sayuri dejara a Sasori con Deidara.

-Ehm... bueno ya ¿no? ¬¬- dijo Sayuri ofendida

-Aún tenemos que impedir la boda- dijo Sora

-Eso ya lo hicimos- dijo Sayuri

-¡Chicos!- dijo Sasori al ver a todos sus amigos ahí -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Hidan malhumorado -Venimos a salverte, carajo-

-¿Salvarme? Pero...- dijo Sasori mirando a Ayaka -Tú dijiste que...-

-Yo digo muchas cosas, Sasori san- dijo Ayaka sonriendo

-¡Le mentiste, hum!- grito Deidara -Le dijiste que nos ibas a sacar y solo metiste a Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu y Kisame con nosotros a los calabozos, hum!-

-¿Qué...?- dijo Sasori

-Y nosotros venimos a rescatar a Sasori- dijo Sayuri poniendose al lado de Deidara -Anda Deidara sempai. Ve- le dijo empujandolo -Dile lo que sientes a Sasori-

-¿Deidara...?- dijo Sasori mirandolo sorprendido

Deidara avanzó por el pasillo hacia el "altar"

-Sasori...- dijo -Yo... yo te amo, hum-

Se hizo un largo silencio. Hubo unos sollozos

-¿Qué te pasa Kisame?- pregunto Pein mirando al azul llorar

-Es que... amo los finales felices- sollozo el azul entre lágrimas

-Deidara yo...- dijo Sasori mirando al rubio y bajando los escalones del "altar" lentamente y dejando a Ayaka sorprendida -Yo...-

-¡ESTO NO TENDRÁ UN FINAL FELIZ!- grito Ayaka entonces sorprendiendo a todos -SASORI SE CASARA CONMIGO. SASORI TIENE QUE CASARSE CONMIGO-

-Tienes razón- dijo Sayuri -Esto no tiene un final feliz hasta que te mueras, bruja-

-Tú eres la que se muere aquí- dijo Ayaka mientras avanzaba a Sasori y lo jalaba de la ropa -¡Él se mío!-

-Ite- dijo Sasori

-Ya te dije que no- grito Sayuri -Él es mío... que diga... es de Deidara, idiota. Y si no lo sueltas, te pego un tiro-

-Pues espero que ese tiro no te salga por la culata baka- dijo Ayaka sonriendo -Todas atrás- Arrojó a Sasori al altar y él se pegó en la cabeza quedando aturdido. Deidara iba a correr hacia él, pero una orda de chicas le cerró el paso hacia Sasori o hacia ayudar a Sayuri.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Sayuri

-Lucha a muerte- dijo Ayaka

* * *

><p>Sayuri cayó al suelo cansada y sofocandose por la lucha. Ayaka le llevaba ventaja.<p>

-¡VAMOS, TÚ PUEDES!- grito Tobi animando a Sayuri

-Joder...- dijo Sayuri poniendose de pie lentamente, solo para recibir otro puñetazo en la cara que la tiro al suelo.

-Oh, ese golpe fue bajo- dijo Pein alzando la cabeza para ver encima de las chicas

-De hecho Pein, yo diría que fue un golpe alto- dijo Kakuzu

-¡SE VAN A CALLAR O QUÉ!- grito Sayuri en el suelo -No estan ayudando-

-Y nadie tiene porque ayudarte- dijo Ayaka mientras le daba una patada en la cara y luego le ponía el pie con fuerza en el pecho, haciendo que Sayuri escupiera sangre.

-Ouch- dijeron las chicas ayudantes de Ayaka

-¡No!- grito Deidara -¡Déjala ya!-

-Ja. Cállate muñeca Barbie- dijo Ayaka mirando a Deidara -Y tú Sayuri- escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto -¿Ya ves que nunca puedes ganar?-

Sayuri abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No se trata de ganar o perder Ayaka...- le dijo. Ayaka presiono con más fuerza su pecho, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de dolor. Sasori, que estaba parado mirando todo y siendo sujetado por dos chicas le miraba preocupado. Sayuri lo miro -Tú perdiste el chiste de la "apuesta". Queríamos saber a quien amaría Sasori... no queríamos... al menos yo no quería... obligarlo...-

Sayuri cerró los ojos y dejó caer un rasto de sangre. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

><p>-¡SAYURI!- gritaron los Akatsuki revolviendose entre los brazos de las locas esas que nada más terminar la pelea los sujetaron con fuerza.<p>

-¡Viejas p****! ¡Sayuri danna!- grito Sora con lágrimas en los ojos y golpeando a una que otra chica.

-¡son unas ateas de ****, Ojalá y Jashin las haga arder en el maldito infierno una y mil veces!- grito Hidan encolerizado.

-Ja. Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro el quien y por qué ha ganado- rió Ayaka mirando a Sayuri y luego dandole una patada -Ahora... que la boda prosiga. LLevenselos lejos de aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasori y lo tomaba del brazo, para que volviera el rostro al "altar", Sasori, sin embargo, se soltó con un gesto de asco y la repugnancia en la que estaban inyectados sus amielados ojos hizo estremecer a sus amigos, a las chicas e incluso a Ayaka.

-¡Eres una piruja, asquerosa bruja!- grito Sasori y todos los presentes giraron a verlo sorprendidos -¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto señalando a la pelingra -¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¡Me mentiste, me dijiste que ellos me habían dejado! ¡Ahora has matado a una chica! ¡Y me dices como si nada que me casare contigo! ¡Y una mierda, perra!-

Ayaka frunció el ceño, y luego levantó la mano y abofeteo a Sasori con tal fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Sasori!- grito Deidara

-Mira Sasori. Si no quieres que todos tus amigos terminen como ella- le golpeo la cara a Sayuri -Será mejor que aceptes-

-¡No, Sasori, no tienes que hacerlo, hum!- grito Deidara

-Haganle callar- ordeno y las chicas que llevaban a Deidara le golpearon el estomago repetidas veces, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, de rodillas.

-¡Deidara!- grito Itachi forcejeando con otras dos chicas

-¡Basta, Basta, Saito no le hagas nada ya!- grito Sasori

-Basta- dijo Ayaka y las chicas pararon de golpear a Deidara -¿Y bien Sasori?-

Deidara se cubría la panza con los brazos, incapaz de ponerse de pie. Pero reunio todas las fuerzas que pudo para poder distinguir la mirada de Sasori. Sasori se puso de pie y se acerco a Ayaka. O Saito, había dicho él. ¿Sabía que era hombre y él había aceptado? ¿Sería posible que...?

Sasori le miro de reojo, y Deidara sintió que se le rompía el corazón, claro que lo estaba haciendo ¿cada cuándo veía los ojos de Sasori añegados en lágrimas? Una vez le había visto llorar por risa. Pero esto era completamente diferente.

-Saito... sin importar que... siempre te había amado- susurro Sasori con voz tranquila y serena mientras se acercaba a Ayaka y la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos -No tenías por que hacer esto... nunca... nunca te hubiera rechazado antes... y no lo habría hecho ahora. Porque... siempre pensé que eras lo que necesitaba-

-Sasori- susurro Ayaka, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -Yo...-

-Ayaka...- susurro Sasori -¿Dónde esta Saito? El Saito que conocía era agradable, y lindo-

-Él debería de dejar de existir-

-Ya lo hizo- Y entonces Sasori le golpeo en el estomago con fuerza, haciendole escupir sobre la cara de Sasori

-¿Qué demo...?- antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasori le golpeo en la cara y ella dio unos traspies hacia atrás -¡SASORI!-

-¡Que putazo!- grito Pein

Deidara miró a Sasori que se estaba quitando el saco negro del traje y se quedaba en una camisa blanca, que a quien le interese saber se le cernía al cuerpo de manera sexy.

-Pero- dijo Sasori frunciendo el ceño y levantando los puños -Ya no te necesito. Nunca lo hice. Y ahora, voy a partirte la cara si no dejas a mis amigos y a mí de una puñetera vez-

Ayaka le miro con la boca abierta de la que corría una fina línea de sangre que ahora manchaba el vestido blanco.

-Sasori, tú- escupió Ayaka con los ojos inyectados en sangre, furiosa -Eres un completo idiota. Siempre lo fuiste. Ahora que quiero estar contigo no quieres, cuando no podía tú...-

-No es que no pudieras- dijo Sasori levantando los puños -No me querías-

-Claro que sí, imbecil- soltó Ayaka

-No te dejare insultarme en la cara ni una sola vez más, idiota- Sasori se acercó nuevamente a Ayaka -Esta vez no me contendre, te partire la boca Saito-

Lanzó un golpe pero Ayaka se hizo para atrás. Algunas chicas se metieron para tratar de detener a Sasori.

-¡Aléjense!- grito Ayaka -De Sasori yo me encargo- Las mujeres la obedecieron inmediatamente -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Sasori?-

-Quiero que me dejes ir a mí y a mis amigos- dijo él -Quiero que me dejes en paz-

-Uh. Que triste- dijo ella burlonamente -¿Y qué te hace querer pelear ahora, Sasori? -

-Ahora tengo algo por que ganar- dijo Sasori dirigiendo una mirada leve a Deidara que se sonrojo

-Mmm- dijo Ayaka -¿Y qué gano yo si te ganara?-

-En todo caso me casare contigo sin rechistar. Pero a ellos los dejas, y esta vez en serio-

-¡SASORI, NO!- grito Deidara, preocupado por lo que podía pasarle a su danna. Sasori lo miro y le sonrió. Se relajo y dejo caer la cabeza resignado

-Sueltalos. No interferiran, al igual que espero no lo hagan tus... amigas- dijo Sasori mirando a Ayaka

-Vale- dijo ella y casqueo la lengua. Las chicas los soltaron. Sora inmediatamente corrió a donde Sayuri

-¿Sayuri danna?- pregunto Sora mientras dejaba la cabeza de Sayuri en su regazo, miro a Sasori. Él se estremeció, en realidad, Ayaka o Saito estaba completamente loca... o loco.

Sasori alzó los puños dispuesto a atacar, mientras que Ayaka le imito.

* * *

><p>Ayaka salió volando contra la pared luego de un estruendoso grito, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Y al mismo tiempo, ellos estaban que no se lo creían. ¿Sasori había ganado ya?<p>

Ayaka choco contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Inerte.

-¡GANO!- grito Tobi -¡SASORI SAN GANO!-

Las chicas los miraban sorprendidas y se alejaban un poco de ellos.

Luego y de repente se escucho la protesta de una de las chicas: la chica de cabellos lilas se abría paso sobre sus compañeras.

-¿Y qué? ¿Piensan que los dejaremos ir así no más?- pregunto ella -¡Ni en sueños!-

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- grito Hidan con los ojos en blanco y señalo a Ayaka inconsciente-¡Ella ha dicho que aceptaba el trato!-

-Bueno, ya lo había aceptado antes ¿no?- dijo ella levantando la ceja.

-¡Te volvere a dar con la sartén!- grito Pein -¡Eh! Mi sartén- pregunto mirando a todos lados en busca del aparato.

-Te equivocas Pein. Yo seré la nueve jefa de administración- dijo CCL sonriendo victoriosa.

-Creo que la que se equivoca eres tú- dijo una chica. Todos y todas giraron a verla, una chica castaña y de largos cabellos hasta la cintura, sonreía triunfante. Tras ella venían otra orda de chicas, mucho mayor a la de las locas esas -¡Si no se van ahora mismo, vosotras enfrentarán la furia de las yaoistas!-

-¡SSSSIIIII!- gritaron las otras mujeres, secudando a la castaña.

Las locas psicopatas gritaron y salieron corriendo y aventandose por las ventanas asustadas.

-JAJAJA- rió la castaña victoriosa, como si fuera Guy sensei -¡Hemos ganado!-

-Ustedes deben ser las locas que no ayudaron nada y vienen a cobrar alagos y felicitaciones- dijo Kisame entre cerrando los ojos

-Hey. sí que ayudamos. No pudimos llegar antes porque... llegaron mil ninjas y tuvimos que molerlos a golpes y se quedaron llorando y...- comenzo a decir la castaña con una risa nerviosa

-¡A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO!- grito Zetsu.

-¡De p**** madre!- grito Hidan mientras corría a abrazar a Kakuzu, que estaba más cerca de él. El moreno lo empujo y el albino cayó al suelo -¡Eh, que duele!-

-No me toques- dijo Kakuzu procurando evitar que nadie viera su sonrojo.

-Oye, ven y dimelo aquí- grito el jashinista molesto. Kakuzu lo ignoro.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos hemos librado!- grito Konan mientras abrazaba a Itachi y a Pein agarrando sus cabezas bajo sus brazos y dando unas vueltas. Luego los soltó y Pein cayó al suelo con Itachi encima de él. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Hola Pein- dijo Itachi -Que bueno que estes bien-

-Ahora lo estoy- dijo Pein poniendose más colorado.

-¡Bien Sasori!- grito Konan nuevamente -¡Has ganado!-

-¡Fue grandioso!- grito Tobi y abrazo a Konan con fuerza. La kunoichi al momento de soltarla, tomo la cara de Tobi entre sus manos y le plantó un largo beso en los labios al buen chico. Luego se separaon con Tobi sonrojado y una sonrisa medio idiota -Esto... que bonito festeja Konan san-

Deidara, que había estado conteniendo la respiración volvio a funcionar y se puso de pie y corrió hacia Sasori, que medio que se caía luego de haber recibido un par de golpes. Sasori estaba a punto de caer cuando Deidara logró atraparlo entre el suelo. Sasori tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Sasori Danna- susurro Deidara mientras le pasaba una mano sobre el cabello mojado de sudor. Sasori entre abrio los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Dei...- susurro -¿Estoy muerto?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, hum?- pregunto con los ojos llenandose de lágrimas

-Por que sino tendría que... convertirme en fantasma- dijo Sasori y Deidara le miro con el ceño fruncido

-Eso... no tiene sentido, hum- le dijo luego con una sonrisa

-Claro que la tiene- dijo Sasori -Un fantasma se hace por asuntos pendientes. Y yo he dejado un par de cosas sin hacer-

-¿Como qué?- pregunto Deidara

-Como decirte que te amo, Deidara... y... esto- dijo mientras jalaba de los cabellos a Deidara y lo atraía sobre sus labios y lo besaba. Deidara estaba un poco sorprendido, parpadeo varias veces, antes de dejar que el roce de sus labios ahogaran las risas y vitores (tambien burlas y UUUUHHHHsss de sus amigos) para vivir el momento tan maravilloso que tenía en este momento entre las manos.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Uff, el capi más largo del fic ^^ ha estado cansado de verdad.<p>

Si vos, el lector, querido lector desea saber que paso con los personajes del fic visiten el siguiente capitulo. Hay tambien os dare un abrazo y un enorme beso a todos los seguidores del fic ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_¿QUÉ PASO AL FINAL CON TODOS?_

_De los OC del fic:_

*Me alegra decir que Ayaka, esa vieja bruja de m**** ¬¬ de mi propia creación, pagó una condena de cinco años de prisión por allanamiento de propiedad, acoso y principios de violación ^^. Cuando Ayaka salió de ahí trato de reindicarse en la sociedad como una mujer aparentemente estable. Tuvo varios novios famosos como: Jonny Deep, Orlando Bloom, Drake Bell, que terminaron con ella cuando supieron de su extravagante pasado. Ella ahora escribe en un periodico para hombres que deciden ser trasvestis; despues de todo, ella es Saito ¿no?

*Sayuri consiguió el famoso beso que anhelaba de Sasori (cuando él estaba agradeciendole, creyendo que estaba muerta y de repente, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella "casualmente" despertó y lo beso en los labios), y un chichón en la cabeza por parte de Deidara sempai. También me alegra decir que se hizo amiga de los Akatsuki y todas las noches de sábado, va con ellos junto a Sora para jugar a Mortal Kobat en la Tv de plasma. Hum, cabe mencionar que Sasuke regreso una semana después a Konoha, aún mantienen relaciones amistosas Sayuri y él. (Solo amistosas, no piensen mal ¬¬), conoció a un famoso pintor y escritor y se caso con él diez años después de la fecha estipulada del fic, tienen dos hijos: Kaoru y Saori.

*Sora se graduo nuevamente de la academia de medicina en Harvard, y consiguio una cita con un interesante doctor (muy parecido a Itachi) con el que años después se caso y ahora viven felices con su hija: Cynara.

_De los dos secuestrados del fic:_

*Sasuke se hizo muy amigo de Sayuri, quien luego de casarse le ayudo a financiar su boda con Sakura a la cuál había dejado de detestar por haber "matado" a Sasori. Ambos tienen tres hijos y viven felizmente casados en Miami. (Ellos fueron los que corrieron un rumor muy importante de Kisame ¬w¬)

_De Akatsuki:_

_*_Kisame cumplió su amenaza de coger a Samehada y largarse de vacaciones a la playa. Regreso un tiempo después, alegando que extrañaba a todos. Pero se corren rumores que se había casado con una tinurón en Miami y no quería compromisos. También llegó con una medalla de "El mejor surfista del mundo"

*Zetsu se fue un tiempo a con los hippies, aprendiendo más sobre la vida de las plantas y sus curaciones. Aprendió a controlar su interior negro y disfruto mucho de la vida haciendose un bronceado, y consiguiendo muchas chicas. Actúa para algunos comerciales de shampoos que tienen como ingresiente personal "Aloe Vera"

*Hidan se puso a trabajar en revistas para mujeres, luciendo sus atributos y de vez en cuando jugandoselas en papeles como:Rapido y furioso, misión Hidan (?) Kakuzu (que ahora trabaja como el directo del mejor banco de japón) al parecer no vio muy bien esto y le dijo que renunciara a su trabajo. Hidan no planteo esas posibilidad; así que todavía tienen ciertas discuciones (pero descuiden, todo se les resuelve en su noche salvaje XP). Ambos aceptaron que entonces Kakuzu sería el financiero y vocero de Hidan para las peliculas y revistas. Y viven en unión libre, porque según Hidan, Jashin no le permite casarse con un hombre. Kakuzu acepto con tal de seguir teniendo su dinero él y que Hidan tuviera el suyo (el matrimonio no lo ayudaría a sus bienes financieros)

*Tobi se dedico a enseñar a niños pequeños luego de su actuación como Madara. Le gusta con especial cariño leerles historias a los pequeños (aunque de vez en cuando es él quien necesita que le den palmaditas cuando algún personaje muere u.u). Konan se fue a vivir con él luego de que Tobi perdiera la inocencia con ella... de una linda y romantica manera en la que por fin unieron sus vidas. Ahora estás casados y viven en una de las mansiones que se costeó con la fama Tobi y tienen una hija llamada Hikari que tiene los cabellos azules y ojos negros. Ahora tiene un año.

*Itachi se dio un respiro de las mujeres y se llevo a Pein a una casa heredada de sus padres ricos que posee una playa privada. Ambos se la pasan en cines, en la casa viendo peliculas, saliendo a la playa, en bici o camindo. Itachi ahora trabaja como escritor, decidiendo sacar el hombre emocionalmente romantico que descubrio que llevaba dentro cuando Pein se le declaro luego de sus problemas con la popularidad, y Pein se dedica a hacer música metalera en la casa, vende sus discos en la discografía que decidió montar con su dinero. Es su casa la que los Akatsuki usan para sus reuniones, haciendo picnics, o acamando a varios metros de la playa.

*Y al final, mis queridos Sasori y Deidara: Se quedaron en la casa donde habían pasado toda esa locura, porque al parecer esta se quedaría desierta luego de que todos corrieran en diferentes direcciones. Ambos se dedicaron a pintar y hacer esculturas respectivamente, queriendo seguir demostrando cuál de los dos artes era el mejor (lo cuál los llevaba a muchas discuciones, y ellas a la cama u.u) Al final Deidara si cumplió su promesa de que en cuanto mataran a su personaje él jugaría todo el día con Danna, sus juegos con diferentes niveles ¬/¬.

* * *

><p>Era una noche bastante fría. Muy a pesar de que Deidara no sentía ningún tipo de escalofrío, gracias al brazo de Sasori que le rodeaba los hombros desnudos. Sasori respiraba tranquilamente y Deidara se dedico a mirarlo bajo los rayos de luna que atravesaban la ventana de la habitación de Sasori que era donde usualmente caían rendidos mientras dicutían o Sasori tocaba el piano.<p>

Deidara rió bajito, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el pelirrojo se removiera y entre abriera los ojos. Le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que Deidara se sonrojara, como si no la viera siempre, como si no fuera completamente suya.

-¿Qué pasa Dei?- le pregunto Sasori tiernamente.

Deidara se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, y con su mano comenzo a trazar dibujos invisibles en el pecho de su novio. Sasori arqueo una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es solo que... estaba pensando...- dijo Deidara en un susurro -En lo bien que te veías bajo la luz de la luna, Danna, hum-

-Ah...- dijo Sasori no muy convencido-¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más?- le pregunto mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba al rostro. Deidara le acarició la mejilla y enredo sus dedos en sus rojizos cabellos.

-Bueno... - dijo Deidara -Ya sabe que yo... bueno...- se encogió de hombros -Me preguntaba que le parecería ver juguetes de niño por aquí, hum-

-¿Juguetes de niño?- repitio Sasori acariciando el rostro de Deidara, ahora mirando el techo como si analizara la respuesta -Mmm ¿para nosotros?-

-Nooo- dijo Deidara riendo nerviosamente -¿Y si fueran para niños pequeños de verdad? ¿Y si se trataran de hijos nuestros?-

Sasori dejó de sonreír. Luego fruncio el ceño. Luego lo miro sorprendido. Luego preocupado.

-¡OH, MÍ DIOS!- grito -¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADO, DEIDARA?-

-¡qué!- grito el rubio -¡No! ¡Sasori danna, yo soy hombre no puedo tener hijos, hum!-

-Ah- dijo Sasori recuperandose del susto -¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué le parecería adoptar, hum?- pregunto Deidara con una tímida sonrisa

Sasori lo miro. Parpadeo varias veces.

-Si no quiere... era solo una idea, hum- dijo Deidara espantado. Sintió entonces como Sasori le levantó el mentón y le dirigió una mirada profunda y tranquilizadora.

-Si pudiera, los tendría de manera normal contigo Dei- le dijo sonriendo

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí, hum?-

-Por supuesto que sí- le dijo y se acerco a besarlo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno sempais. Ahí esta el final del fic.<p>

¡Os lo agradezco mucho a todos los que siguieron el fic! Y se los agradezco más a todos aquellos quedejaron un review, por que fueron esos los que siempre me impulsarona seguir con este fic tan frikeado. Disculpen si alguna vez mis pequeñas ideas sacadas de Marylandia (que siempre piensa en danna X3) los asustaron y les hicieron pensar que estoy loca (aunque... probablemente lo estoy, así que no debería decir nada de eso ^^u) pero de verdad que era muy gratificador ver sus reviews. Y como siempre. Espero aunque sea sus último reviews de esta locura ^^

Espero regresar algún día con otra historia de "humor" de Akatsuki n.n hasta entonces. Matta ne~

Y mi primer long fic ha terminado. Gracias a ustedes y sus reviews :D Mary is a good girl sempais.


End file.
